Turn! Turn! Turn!
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Hi there, I wanted to write a different perspective of this first episode of the new season so I hope you like it. I'll do the same with the rest of episodes. :
1. Turn! Turn! Turn!

**Hi there! **

**I wanted to write another perspective of this first chapter of the new season, and I'll do the same with the rest of episodes so I really hope you enjoy this short story.**

* * *

**Turn! Turn! Turn!**

* * *

**Eric POV**

Sookie had rejected me, not only me, but also Compton although I couldn't have cared less.

She made her decision. She decided she would be better off without us, without vampires, but ultimately I was convinced that she was just scared and shocked by what had happened in the last days.

When Sookie returned unexpectedly from the fairy realm I felt it. I had waited for so long for her to come back that when I felt her presence again a sense of excitement and relief invaded me completely.

"We have to clean this mess up before the Authority appears and we have more problems." Compton was so scared that I could even see the fear in his eyes, but it was something else. "We should warn Sookie." Just then I felt a pang of pain that I had not ever felt, but after checking I had no visible injuries that could explain the pain I knew it wasn't me, it was Sookie.

"Sookie…" We said both at the same time and left everything we had between hands to go to her house. Compton went to the front door and I opted for the back and before I could walk a few feet away I heard him screaming and I knew the Authority had already arrived.

"Fuck…" I mumbled but instead of helping him – I knew I couldn't – I decided to follow my way to Sookie's.

All was dark when I arrived but I could hear her talking with another person and then a shot.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sookie's voice rang through the house and a second later I heard someone with a gun. I walked into the kitchen quickly and saw Debbie Pelt – a woman who had been part of Russell Edgington's court – carrying a shotgun and pointing it straight to Sookie. I knew she was going to shoot, she was nervous and her hands were trembling. She had a wicked smile on her face – she was a psycho after all – but I was fast enough to put myself in front of her a moment before and the shot hit me completely.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled with all the strength I could and I took advantage of Debbie Pelt's doubt to snatch her the shotgun and hit her strong enough to leave her unconscious. "Sookie…" I mumbled trying to regain my strength and getting out the bullet from my stomach. "Sookie, are you okay?" She did not answer me and all I could hear was her sobs.

"Eric…" She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she held the body of her friends between her arms. "Eric, please, please, you have to save her." Save her? What she was asking me exactly? "Sookie, I can not…" At that time Lafayette ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "What the fuck happened, Sook? And what does Eric fucking Northman doing here?"

"Eric, please, you have to save her." Just then I felt Pam's presence and a second later she appeared in Sookie's kitchen. "Pam!" I was still pissed off at her and did not want to see her.

"Eric, please…" I cut her off before she could keep talking and focused on Sookie.

"Eric, please, you have to save her. This is not her fault." The tears did not stop flooding her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "Please! We don't have time, Eric."

"I will." Pam said surprising me.

"What?" Sookie asked confused. "Why would you do that, Pam?"

"Yeah, why, bitch? This is all your fault. Fucking vampires!" Lafayette did not stop talking and swearing without looking at either of us as he held Tara's bloody hand.

Sookie rose from the ground and the first I saw was that she was completely covered in her friend's blood. "Eric, Tara does not have to die for something that is my fault…" But her words were interrupted when I heard noise behind me and saw by the corner of my eye that Debbie Pelt had risen from the floor and had the gun in her hands again.

"Bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance." She was pointing directly at Sookie but I wouldn't let her. I was going to come between them when I heard a shot and saw Debbie Pelt lying on the ground with half of her head destroyed and the floor covered with blood.

When I turned around I saw Sookie holding another shotgun in her hands and she was trembling.

"Sookie, give me the gun." She was shocked and unable to react so I took the gun before she could shoot again. "Sookie, look at me." It took her a few seconds but finally got to focus on me and she relaxed slightly. "Sookie, I want you to listen to me carefully, alright?" She nodded and kept looking into my eyes. "We gotta go. We have problems and we can't stay here, do you understand?"

"NO! What about Tara?" And she turned around quickly to see her friend as Lafayette held her tightly. "I can't leave her here, Eric, and I won't."

"I will turn her." Pam said suddenly. Sookie, Lafayette and I stared at her but she remained in the place without moving a muscle. "If this serves for you to forgive me, then I will." I hesitated for a few seconds but when I looked down at Sookie I knew I couldn't refuse. "I'm sorry, Eric. Really, I'm so sorry for all that happened and I can't stand the fact of not seeing you again. I beg you to forgive me. I will kneel if necessary…" She began to. She began kneeling but we had no time for this.

"Do it, Pam. Sookie and I are leaving." I said no more and grabbed her arm to get her out of the house.

"Eric, where are we going?"

"We have to go before they come looking for us."

"Who?"

There was no time to chat and much less to explain what was going on so I carried Sookie and put her over my shoulder as I had done on other occasions and grabbed her hard before flying.

I did fly as far away as possible until I realized that we were a few miles away from New Orleans and I stopped long enough to land near some shipping containers in the harbour.

"Eric, let me go!" I put Sookie on the ground but I had to hold her a second later when she began losing her balance. "Have you gone completely insane? What the fuck you think you're doing? You took me away from my home in the middle of the night! And what about Tara?"

"Pam will take care of her," I said quietly. "Sookie, if I took you away from Bon Temps has been for good reason, so stop complaining." Maybe I was a little rough with her but I was still pissed about what had happened earlier that night. Sookie rejected me and I hadn't forgotten it. "We have to hide now."

"Hide? Why? Why are you so scared? What happened? Where is Bill?" So many questions, so little time to answer them. "Eric, are you listening me?"

"We have to look for some clothes for you that don't have blood on them and other fluids before anyone smells the scent of blood and comes looking for us." I grabbed her arm again and led her into a darker area where the containers seemed to occupy all space. "Here, take this." I gave her my jacket and she pulled it on rapidly while was still trembling. "Now I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? Things will get a lot worse. Bill has been arrested by the Authority when he was leaving the mansion."

"Arrested?" Her eyes opened wide and I could not help feeling betrayed by her concern for Compton. "Eric, what are you talking about? Who has arrested Bill and why?"

"There's no time for that, we have to disappear soon." Sookie pulled away from me and stood looking at me. "Sookie, what do you think you're doing? We gotta go!"

"I won't go anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Eric." As usual Sookie had to be stubborn in the worst situations. Why had I decided to take her with me? It would have been much easier to leave her in Bon Temps and the Authority took care of her. "I'm waiting, Eric."

I rolled my eyes and put myself in front of her. "The Authority came looking for us and took Bill because they are pretty pissed. They were looking for me too but I escaped and…"

"You abandoned Bill?" She cut me off.

"Yes, Sookie." I replied firmly. "I abandoned Bill to get to you because they would have taken with them one they realized your scent was everywhere. I had to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" The stubbornness always seemed to be present in her. "My best friend was shot 'cause she tried to save my life and she's now missing half of her head, Eric." She breathed for a couple of seconds and went on. "I don't know if vampire blood is enough, I have no idea whether Pam will be able to turn her and Lafayette… Oh God, Lafayette. I can't believe I left him alone with Pam and…"

"She won't hurt him, Sookie." But I was sure it was not what she needed to her at the moment.

"She's my best friend, Eric!" She yelled and the echo of her voice was heard everywhere. "I don't care what the Authority or whoever else was doing at Bill's house, 'cause all that matters to me is that my two best friends were at my house and Debbie Pelt's dead body is still on my kitchen floor while her blood is probably spreading everywhere." She began mourning again and I wanted to comfort her but we had no time for this. "This is all your fault. I've become a fucking magnet for trouble for you fucking vampires." She sobbed and muttered at the same time and I could barely stand it.

"All that does not matter now, Sookie! The only thing we should worry about is to get out of Louisiana as soon as possible." I would not lose more time arguing with her and if I had to take her by force I would. "It's not about you or me, Sookie," I tried to soften the tone of my voice but I did not know if I was getting the desired effect, "there are so many problems around us that they will chase us wherever we go."

"They're not my fucking problem, Eric!" She started walking in the opposite direction but she stopped suddenly when we heard a loud explosion and I saw flames from a nearby street. "Sookie, stay here!" Although I was sure she wouldn't.

I went until I saw that it was a car and I can't see survivors so I decided to get a little closer.

What the hell was going on?

There was only one car and no damage anywhere else. Someone had planned it, but who?

"Hello brother, I've missed you."

That voice. I would have been able to recognize her anywhere.

"Nora?"

"Eric, I'm so glad to see you again, it's been ages since the last time." She smiled at me and I could not believe I was seeing her again.

"Nora, what are you doing here?"

Godric and I had been alone for many centuries before he decided to turn Nora and she left us when she became part of the Authority. No one but us knew of our connection and if someone would find out we'd be really screwed.

"I'm here to help you, Eric, what did you think?" She came up to me and kissed me passionately but suddenly her kisses were no longer enough. I longed for kisses and caresses of another woman, another woman who was screaming at me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Eric." She was still in my arms but I was the first to pull away. "But we have no time to catch up, I have to get you out of here before they come after you."

"How did you know?"

"The Authority was going to arrest you?" And she rolled her eyes. "Eric, I am aware of their agenda, I knew it was going to happen so I volunteered to go to Bon Temps but when I leaned the King of Louisiana had been arrested I knew you had escaped. I've been looking for you and I knew you'd do the same, I knew you'd attempt to leave the state and the quickest way was by sea, so here I am."

"And the car on fire scene?" I asked trying to understand what was happening. "You could have called me, my phone can not be traced."

"But mine does." Obviously she was right. The Authority did want to have controlled their own people and I knew it was something they did very well. "Eric, I'm here to help you so stop asking me questions and let's get out of here before they come looking for us."

"There is someone else." I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Nora about Sookie but I had no choice if I wanted her to help me, both of us actually. "Come with me." I said and traced Sookie's smell to the same place where I had left her. I was surprised that she listened to me and didn't move, it was not like her.

"Sookie, you can come out now." She appeared from the shadows as if she were a ghost and placed herself in front of us while kept glaring at me. "Sookie, this is Nora."

"Who is her?"

"She will help us."

"What?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Eric, I never said I would help a human." Nora was not too fond of humans, beyond feeding on them, so I was not surprised at all by her comments. "What are you doing with her? Is she your human?"

"He'd wish it!" Sookie exclaimed and I couldn't avoid rolling my eyes. This would definitely be more complicated than I thought. "Eric, I won't go anywhere. I want you to take me home. Right now!"

"Will I have to carry you like a sack of potatoes again, Sookie?" I asked no more and won't expect an answer before we started walking towards the harbour.

"Let's go before they find us with her screams." Nora was very pissed off but I did not have time to worry about the feelings of either of them so I walked away without saying a word. "I can't believe you're this to me, Eric," Nora whispered low enough so Sookie did not hear us. "Bringing a human was never part of the deal."

"What deal? Until five minutes ago I had no idea you were on your way to Bon Temps." I glared at her because it was the truth, she wasn't even able to tell me. "You better have everything ready because I won't go with her, do you understand?"

Nora stared at me for seconds as we walked. "Why do you care? She's just a human. The Eric Northman I know does not care about humans, only fucks and feeds on them. What has changed?"

"That's none of your business!" I shouted whispering.

We reached an open area of the port on which stood a large group of vampires who were glad to see Nora. One female, the leader, kissed both her cheeks and gave her an envelope.

"Since the human was not part of the deal we've had to make some changes." She handed me the envelope and pulled out our passports. "It's the only way to escape undetected. You will have to disappear forever and never come back, forget your life and focus on the new. These are your new identities."

I opened it and arched an eyebrow when I read the name written on it. "Ike Applebaum?" It was absurd, no one would believe my name was that. "Really?" I heard Sookie chuckled and gasped a second later after reading her new name.

"Grace Clark?" She hissed the name and it was me who chuckled then. "Is this a joke? I'm not going from Louisiana and much less with this name. Besides, I'm not a vampire, why do I have to go? Nobody will be looking for me, you," and she glared at me, "you've been the one who's gotten me into this mess. Why do I have leave everything behind just because of you?"

Before I could react someone was attacking us and all vampires Nora was friends with were just piles of guts on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" I roared but when I turned around I saw that we were surrounded by guards of the Authority.

"DO NOT MOVE A FUCKING MUSCLE!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this story and you just know what to do, just hit the big button and leave me a lovely review.**

**:)**


	2. Authority Always Wins

_Well, I already finished the new chapter of this fic. I decided to update this one instead of writing another so I will update the new chapters in this fic._

_Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think._

_:)_

* * *

**Authority Always Wins**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Eric, what the hell is going on?" I asked angry. Where in the hell has he gotten me into?

"Tell the fucking human girl to shut the fuck up before they kill us all or I do." I glared at Nora and to my surprise it was Eric who slapped her before I could realize. "Eric, what do you think you're doing?" When I looked at her again I saw blood on her lips but the wound was closed instantly.

"Sookie, you gotta get out of here." Was he mad? We would be surrounded in a matter of seconds so escape was impossible. Any vampire would reach me before taking a step. "Sookie, listen to me, this is not going to be nice so you have to leave if you want to stay alive, do you understand?" I had never seen Eric nervous so I didn't like it at all. "Get out!"

I walked away from him, slowly at first, but when I started hearing voices I ran as fast as I could but I knew I'd not be able to escape without being seen so I chose another option and hid behind a large stack of boxes from I could see what was going on.

Eric and Nora were surrounded by guards – vampire guards 'cause they were moving very fast – and I could not help feeling guilty because I had escaped while Eric was sacrificing everything for me.

Could I do something to help him?

I stood there motionless watching the scene in front of me and trying not to feel too guilty but I wasn't getting it. Yeah, Eric could be an insensitive bastard who moved for his own benefit, but he had saved my life in more than one occasion, so I couldn't leave him to face all those guards while I escaped as if nothing had happened. I wouldn't be able to return to Bon Temps and forget everything, and while I had left Lafayette alone with Tara, I knew I'd not be able to keep on with my life after Eric had risked his own.

"You two are arrested and you'll have to answer to the Authority."

What the hell was that about the Authority? Eric had talked about it a few times during the night but I had been so pissed off at him that I hadn't paid attention. Something I regretted now 'cause I wanted to know who formed the Authority and why it was so important.

"Get them into the truck." One of the guards turned the rest of them into a large truck and when I leaned slightly to see what was happening, someone grabbed me tightly and when I tried to read the mind I realized it must be one of the guards 'cause he was wearing the same black clothes than the rest.

"Who the fuck are you?" He muttered and before answering his question he was dragging me to the same truck where they had been introduced Eric and Nora. "Let me go!" I screamed and kicked him but I knew all of that was useless against a vampire.

"Let her go!" Eric shouted when he saw me but the vampire that was holding me just laughed and threw me into the truck. Now I was screwed. Eric had tried to save me and instead of getting out of there I had been caught. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Who is that one?" Asked another of the guards. "She's human, why have you brought her with us?"

"I smelt her across the pier," said the one who had been holding me, "Northman stinks of her." In any other circumstances I would have been offended but I decided not to open my mouth as it could be the last time I did it. "I do not know if she has something to do with him but we'll take her with us. The Authority will decide what to do with her."

Great, when I thought things couldn't get worse…

"Sookie, I told you to get out of here, you never listen to me, do you?" Eric was pissed, and most importantly, he was pissed at me, but what could I do? I couldn't just leave him there after he had tried to save my life.

"I was trying to save you!" I yelled at him but he glared at me and I dared not say anything else.

* * *

**Eric POV**

The last thing I wanted to do was slap Nora the way I did, but I wouldn't allow her to talk to Sookie the way she did. She didn't know her, she didn't know how I felt about her and I didn't care if she believed if she was just a food source. Sookie was much more than that to me.

I tried to save her, I really tried, but Sookie was so stubborn that this time she had gone too far. I thought she would listen to me for once and would run away before anyone could see her, but she had to hide to see what was going on and that was a terrible mistake. The guard grabbed her before she could move and he caught my scent on her so he brought her to the truck.

"Do you realize the mistake you made?" I whispered low enough so none of the guards would listen to us.

"I just wanted to help you," she muttered but I cut her off. "Help me? Sookie, I don't need your help, you understand? This is not your business and they'll probably kill you know and I won't be able to do anything to avoid it." It was the truth although Sookie didn't think the same.

"They will release me 'cause I'm human, Eric." She said firmly but she couldn't be more wrong. "I don't follow their laws…"

"It doesn't matter!" I murmured pissed and trying to control myself at the same time. "The Authority is above human laws, don't you understand? The fact that you're human is not going to change anything because they will interrogate you and if they don't like the answer they will kill you." For the first time all night I could see how fear was all over her and she went pale.

"I told you she would bring us nothing but trouble, Eric." Nora muttered in my other ear. "Humans only serve as food and now the Authority will have something more for blaming us." I knew Nora did not care about Sookie, and she would use her in any possible way to avoid punishment but I couldn't do the same. "Don't worry, Eric, we'll give her to the Authority when we arrive and we'll say that she's the only guilty."

"Have you gone crazy?" I asked her hissing. Nora was looking at me with eyes wide open and she was about to say more but I was faster than her. "I won't use her, do you understand me? Sookie is no one to blame for anything and I won't betray her throwing her to the Authority."

"But Eric…"

"There is nothing more to say."

Sookie was trembling and when I looked at her I saw tears in her eyes. I did not mean to scare her but she had to understand this was much more serious than she could imagine.

"Sookie…" I whispered but she just shook her head without saying a word and looked down. "I'm sorry," I added but did not get any reaction from her. "Maybe bring you here was a mistake."

"You think so?" She asked me mad. At least I got her to react. "Eric, I have no idea what you've gotten yourself into but I'm into it too now and I can't believe I'm going to die by moron vampires just because…"

"Sookie, I did my best to save you, that's all." I knew she would not understand but my intention was good. "Listen, no matter what happens from now on, okay? I will do anything to release you and send you back to Bon Temps, alright?" Sookie did not move but at least I expected her to believe me. "I will tell them that you're a mere human that I've been feeding from and I just found you in my way to New Orleans, that's all."

"Eric, do you really think that will work?" She asked glaring at me.

"It won't work." Nora answered before opening my mouth. I stared at her but that didn't stop her. "The Authority does not leave loose ends, Eric, you know that, and she is a big loose end." I hated to give her the reason but Nora was right. The fact of carrying a human before the Authority was something hadn't ever happened and now all the blame would fall on me.

"Don't worry about anything, Sookie," I said gently, and if I could have been able to touch her I would have. "I don't care what I have to do but I promise you that they won't put a hand on you."

"What about Bill?" It was like a stab directly to my heart. "You said the Authority had arrested him, will be there when we get?" Whatever I did wasn't enough because it seemed Compton was always the most important.

"Bill betrayed you, Sookie. Have you forgotten?" It was him who left two vampire drainers to give her a beating just so he could give her his blood. Bill Compton was sent by Sophie-Anne to Bon Temps to capture a telepath with fairy blood, and yet she always end up seeing him as the hero while I was the one to blame for everything. "He will be there, if that's all you're worried about."

"It's not about that…" but when she was about to keep talking the truck stopped suddenly and the back door opened.

"Stay close to me, understood?" I ordered, yeah, I ordered it, and to my surprise Sookie nodded and stood as close to me as possible. "I won't let them touch you a hair, all right?"

"You had me with the first part."

At first glance it looked like an old abandoned warehouse but when the door opened, there were guards everywhere and a woman appeared with some more guards and stood in front of Nora.

"Salome, I have to…" But before she could keep talking, the other woman slapped him and Nora did not say another word.

"I do not wish to hear your explanations at this moment, Nora, so shut up." Nora obeyed and then the vampire's eyes fell upon me. "Mr. Northman, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, although circumstances are not the most pleasant." She smiled slightly but the expression on her face changed radically when looked at Sookie. "What is this?" I could see the anger and fear in Sookie's face but she did not open her mouth. At least she was smart enough to be quiet. "What is this human doing in here?"

One of the guards came up to her and started talking. "It was me who found the hidden human."

"And why did you bring her? You could have killed her right there and throwing her body into the sea." Sookie should be very pissed off but at least she was following my advice. "Tell me, why is she here?"

"I caught Northman's scent on her, so I decided to bring her." Immediately after Salome's eyes rested again on Sookie and smiled wickedly. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I was sure she would try to use Sookie against me to make me talk.

"We'll take the three of them." Salome began walking towards a big lift and after doing a blood scan, the doors opened and a large number of guards along with Salome walked into with us and went down.

I felt things would not improve one we reached our destiny and that's what happened when we were locked up next to Bill Compton.

"Eric, what the hell is she doing in here?" He hissed and I asked myself the same question. If Sookie had listened to me just this once time she wouldn't be trapped and waiting for the Authority to take a decision about what had happened. "Sookie, Eric forced you to come here?" How could he think I would do such a thing? Yes, I was still mad at her because she had rejected me, both of us actually, but I wouldn't use her in that way ever.

"No, Bill, Eric hasn't brought me." Sookie glanced at me and kept answering to Bill. "Actually he tried to save me but one of the guards caught me before I could escape."

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be in a cell now, Sookie." I added coldly.

"I know, Eric, you already said that." She replied as coldly.

"And I say it again, Sookie…"

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up?" Nora replied suddenly and the three of us looked at her in silence. "I don't think you realize how screwed we are now." I could get a slight idea. "The Authority does not want problems with vampires that can't be controlled so they usually get rid of them." Would this rule also apply to Sookie? "And now there's a human involved. Thanks to you two and your ridiculous obsession with her," and she glared at Sookie, "we are now trapped and about to be executed if we fail to convince the Authority otherwise."

Convincing the Authority? I had never heard before about a vampire who faced the Authority and returned to say it. Nora was right, we were really screwed.

Suddenly a noise flooded the place and I saw Nora lying on the ground.

"SHIT! ULTRAVIOLET!" A second later I felt like my body was on fire. The light was burning me in an unbearable way and I could hear the screams of all of us in the room, all of us except Sookie.

"Eric! What the fuck is going on? What is this?" Sookie kept asking questions but the pain was so intense that I wasn't able to answer, I just could hide under my jacket with the hope that the light didn't end up turning me into a steaming pile of ashes. "ERIC!" Suddenly the light went out and the heat was gone but the pain and burning on my skin remained. "Eric, are you okay? What's going on?" When I looked at Sookie I realized she also had parts of her face red but nothing serious.

"It's ultraviolet light, Sookie, it's a way to make us not talk between us or torture us, I'm not sure." Actually I had never had to deal with the Authority, obviously because I was still alive or at least undead, so I didn't know what to expect. "Don't say a word, okay?"

"Sookie, are you okay?" Compton asked from across the room. "They hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Bill," she replied dryly though. "But I wouldn't like to be in this place. What do they suppose to want from me? I'm not a vampire, they can't treat me like one."

"I don't know, Sookie," I said as I stroked her cheek with my finger through a hole in the cell, "but I already told you, I will do anything possible to make them let you go."

"What if that's not enough?" Had she always need to look for the bad side? "Hopefully it is." I said no more and Sookie sighed heavily.

None of us, at least vampires, wanted to experience the sensation of sunlight on our bodies, so we sat in silence while I kept looking at Sookie every few seconds. She was nervous and scared although she did not want to admit, and I felt helpless for not being able to make her feel better.

Minutes, or even hours later, the guards returned and took us to a large room in which members of the Authority were meeting.

"Mr. Northman, Mr. Compton, I am glad to meet you both at last." Roman rose from his chair while the other members did not look away from us. Compton and I were forced to kneel in front of him while another guard kept Nora standing next to a wall. At least she was still alive.

I didn't know what we are going to face, or which would be Nora's fate because she was still present, but all I cared about was what they were going to do with Sookie.

She did not deserve this.

"I am afraid that I've received some news that I did not like at all." Roman was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires that existed, besides being the ultimate authority for all we were present. "War guns in the middle of the street?" He asked rhetorically. "What about Nan Flanagan?" Sookie was kneeling beside me without moving a muscle. "She was sent by the Authority to take care of you two. It was her last mission because she was fired as a member of the American Vampire League, so I want to know who killed her." Compton said nothing and I did the same but I was sure it was not a good idea.

After my interrogatory that I had with Salome I had realized that they were not going to let us go so easily. They were looking for someone to blame and Compton and I were perfect for it. She even tried to make me talk convincing me that Compton had confessed and that he would be reinstalled as king of Louisiana, but I did not believe it. She also told that Nora had found the true death, but when I saw her in the room I breathed relieved.

"Nan Flanagan is dead?" I asked and tried to sound surprised. "It's the first news I have." It wasn't a good idea to piss Roman off but I wasn't going to confess.

"They are very clever," Salome said, rising from her chair. It was the second time she had done it since Roman performed a strange blood ritual that seemed to be very important to them. For me, however, it had no relevance because I did not believe in their "sacred texts" as they were called. "Mr. Northman did not confess anything at all. It is fascinating that he hasn't been able to betray his king for her," and pointed to Sookie. Suddenly all eyes were directed toward her and I didn't like the feeling of what might happen.

"She is innocent," Compton said before someone said another word. "Let her go."

Before I could blink Roman had a special and very old-fashioned stake in his hand and was pointing it directly into Compton's chest. Sookie gasped surprised and terrified at the same time but I didn't even move.

"I feel a strong desire to stake you right now, Mr. Compton!" Roman hissed and all vampires from the Authority were alerted with their fangs extended. "Tell me, why should I not?"

"I'm the only one able to kill Russell Edgington." I said no more and all eyes turned toward me.

"Russell Edgington is dead." Dieter Braun stated, the vampire who had interrogated Compton.

"Are you completely sure about that?" I asked trying not to laugh. All members of the Authority seemed surprised, or perhaps worried. I didn't care anyway because I had a good point to make a deal and they knew it.

"Russell Edgington disappeared more than a year ago. You, Mr. Northman, asked us for permission to kill him and…"

"But I did not." And I arched my eyebrow as I looked at each and every one of them. "The true death wouldn't have enough to Edgington. I buried him in cement, and Bill Compton helped me." I looked slightly at him and saw a small smile on his face. "It was the only way to hurt him even more."

"And how is that possible?" Salome asked. "What could have been worse than the true death? Russell Edgington is one of the oldest vampires that exist, he is above humans. Tell me, Mr. Northman, what did you do?"

"I destroyed what he loved most." Salome did not seem willing to give up so I gave her the answer she wanted to hear. "I killed his progeny. Talbot, his lover. He represented what Edgington loved most in this world so I got rid of him." They still did not seem entirely convinced so I decided to push them a little bit more. "Russell has escaped and he will come after me. I am the only one able to stop him." Suddenly there was only silence in the room and when I looked at Nora I saw a slight smile on her lips.

"So we have a deal?" I asked as I looked at each one of them. They did not seem very happy and I would ask for the release of four of us, Compton included, although I still didn't like him.

"If you let us go, four of us," I said without hesitation, "including Chancellor Gainsborough." Nora looked at me as if I had gone crazy but even if there were fights between us I wasn't going to let them send her to the true death because she only tried to help me. "Let us go and I'll take care of Russell Edgington forever."

A deal. At least I hoped to gain some time with this.

* * *

_Well, this was the new chapter. If you liked it just hit the big button and let me know what you think of it. _

_Another one the next week!_

_:)_


	3. Whatever I Am, You Made Me

_Here's another chapter of the new season. I have to say that I liked this chapter but I still wrote my own perspective of it. _

_Hope you like it._

_:)_

* * *

**Whatever I Am, You Made Me**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Did you make a deal?" It must be the millionth time Sookie asked me the same question and the answer was not going to change. "Have you gone completely insane? These vampires want to kill us, they will not make a deal with you."

"Sookie, please, shut up." She was going to speak again but I stopped her for her own sake and mine. "You're giving me a headache and I don't think any vampire has had one before." I glared at her but it wasn't going to be so easy.

"And why the fuck I am in this room with you? Are they short of beds?" She could never see the good side to anything. "You know Eric, actually I have no idea why I am surprised, vampires have not done anything but fuck up with my life, and now it's no different." I couldn't help rolling my eyes, again, and I sat down on the edge of the bed while she kept walking from side to side of the room. "You brought me out of my house in the middle of the night, without explanation, you just dragged me into your problems with that friend of yours who obviously didn't stand me, and now I'm stuck in this place with you. Why?"

"Because it was the only way to keep you safe, Sookie. Don't you understand?" I was a vampire over a thousand years but this woman was testing my patience. "If the Authority had found you before you'd be dead right now. They leave no loose ends, Sookie, and I told you, you would have been a big problem for them. You have to think this is good."

"Good?" She asked, opening her eyes wide. "Tell me Eric, how the fuck can be good to be locked up?" She sat down on the couch that was across the room and began mourning. I hadn't patience for this either but I knew Sookie would get even more pissed off if I told her that she was acting like a child. "I just want to go home." She muttered between sobs. "Sookie, look at me." I was sitting at her side before she could realize. "I was just trying to help you, keeping you safe and maybe it hasn't come out in the way I planned but I just thought it was the best for you."

"The best for me, Eric?" When she looked at me with tears in her eyes I felt very guilty. Why? I just wanted to help her. "You could have warned me and I'd have left before they arrived."

"There wasn't time, Sookie. You wouldn't have gone far." I didn't mean to make her feel more miserable but it was true. "Listen, I won't let anything bad happen to you but you have to trust me." I knew I was asking her a lot but I didn't want to give them a chance.

"I trust you, Eric." She looked into my eyes and saw that she was being honest. "But even you have to admit that we are really screwed. They have brought us here for a reason, they want to discover the truth, or a traitor or maybe they just want to kill us, I don't know, but the fact that we're still alive doesn't make sense to me if they're not looking for something else."

"They are looking for Russell Edgington, it was part of the deal."

"Russell Edgington…" she muttered, shaking her head. "Russell Edgington is completely insane and when he recovers his forces he will come for us all. He knows I have fairy blood and you killed his lover. No matter what Pam and Bill did, he will come after both of us and he'll torture us to death."

"He will not."

"How can you know that?" She asked with barely a whisper. "He's going to kill us when he finds us." She leaned her head on my shoulder and kept crying until she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to bed and it was then when I felt dawn was near, so I laid down beside her – fully clothed – and held her against my chest. I could still remember those nights at her home when Marnie put her spell on me. It was all so simple than I could hardly believe that just a few days had passed.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I'd wish I could stay with you always, in this house, without worrying about the outside world." I muttered when we were lying in bed next to each other. "This life is simple, fun and exciting, Sookie. I'd wish I never recovered memory."_

_Sookie supported her weight on her elbow and looked down at me grinning slightly. "Really?" She seemed surprised. "Eric, this is not a life, it's just a fantasy 'cause you're not the real Eric Northman."_

"_Yes, I am." I replied quickly. "You are my life, Sookie Stackhouse. You are all I need and the rest it doesn't matter."_

"_What about Pam?" Pam? I couldn't remember her, I just knew she was my progeny because Sookie told me. I didn't want to be with her, not after the way she had treated Sookie that first night when she brought me to her home. "She's pretty worried about you, and she's looking for Marnie to help you. Pam wants you back to being yourself and me too."_

"_Do you really want me to recover the memory and return to being the man you hated?" How could she wish such a thing? "You told me I was arrogant and interested, why would you want me to go back to being that kind of man?"_

"_I don't care how you are, Eric, but everyone has the right to know ourselves and you were deprived of that right. I love having you here and make love to you all the time, I really do," and she gently stroked my cheek, "but you're living a lie. You're living a life that is not real and that's very sad."_

"_I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."_

**End of flashback**

* * *

Would Sookie right and I shouldn't bring her with me? Nora was probably right when she said the Authority did not like loose ends, and I couldn't stop thinking about what might happen if I failed to fulfil my part of the deal.

No, I couldn't start thinking that way. I was smart enough to get out of her with Sookie and Nora. I'd try to save Bill too but he wasn't my priority.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is that?" I was about to put on my jacket when Sookie woke up and saw the device they had put me on. "Were you wearing it before? I hadn't noticed." She got out of bed and stood in front of me but she didn't touch it at any time. "What is it for?"

"To control me." She looked confused and decided that at least I owed her an explanation. "It's a way that I can't escape, Sookie. This," I said as I touched the center of the harness, "is a stake that goes straight to my heart if someone else turns it on."

"If someone turns it on… How is it possible?"

"New technologies," I muttered through clenched teeth. "But don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me."

"Are you sure? Because that thing could move and…"

"It will not."

I was not sure if we could leave the room or not, but at least it was more pleasant than being locked in a cell. "You should go back to sleep, you're exhausted. I can feel it."

"I'm fine."

"Sookie…"

"I'm fine!" Was she still pissed at me? "Eric, how long they are going to keep us here? Tara is a vampire, Pam turned her and I left Lafayette alone with her. I can't stay here doing nothing because a bunch of vampires with some kind of authority believe they can hold me against my will." They really could hold her and that's what they were doing. "What if Pam doesn't control her? She can't leave her alone 'cause she'd be able to do anything. What happens if she kills someone? Have you ever stopped to think about that?"

"Pam will take care of her." I said no more.

"Are you sure?" She was scared, I could feel it even in her blood, but there was no reason for it. "Pam and Tara have had problems in the past, you know, the kind of problems that are not easily resolved. Lafayette and I asked her to turn her but I'm not sure she's going to take care of her, you understand? What if Tara tries to find the true death?"

"Then she will get it," I replied before realizing. Obviously the answer was not the expected and when Sookie glared at me I knew it.

"Is that all you have to say?" Great, she was pissed at me again. "Eric, I swear if Tara dies I'll go after Pam." I couldn't help but smile while I heard her. How exactly was Sookie going to get rid of Pam? "I don't care what I have to do, but I'll find the way."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_We have everything a customer could wish, Mr. Northman. You only have to choose." After saving Pamela she wanted to return the favour and we were in her brothel while she was trying to compensate me with one of her girls. "All of them are very talented, talents that men find fascinating and exciting." Yes, most of them hadn't stopped devouring me with their eyes from the moment I walked in, but none of them was enough for me._

"_I do not want bribes, only what's important." I murmured in her ear and she seemed to understand perfectly what I meant._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"You don't have to worry about your friend, Sookie, or anything else, alright? We have more important matters at hand."

A second later a guard came into the room and Sookie was startled to see him.

"What?" I asked no more but the guard did not answer and just took me to the elevator and made me wait in front of another door.

Sookie stayed in the room and at least I expected her to get in bed again and keep sleeping instead of getting herself into more trouble.

"Welcome, Mr. Northman." It was Salome's room and she was just fixing her hair and wearing only a long silk robe. "I'm glad to see you again, Eric. Please sit down." I decided to stay standing while she sat on the couch and poured herself a glass of blood. "Please." She insisted and I thought it'd be better to accept her invitation before one of the guards forced me to accept it in a less friendly way. I sat down and moments later she came much closer to me than what would be considered correct.

"I like you, Eric." I was sure this was some kind of game but if she could play, I could too. "The other members of the Authority believe it'd be best to kill you all and eliminate the problem. Besides, there are many of us who want to get rid of Russell Edgington once and for all."

"Including you?" I asked her directly. I knew Salome was just looking for answers and she'd do anything to get them.

"I was surprised that you didn't beg for her." She said suddenly and I frowned slightly because I didn't know what she meant. "I mean Nora. Your sister."

How could she know? Nobody had ever known of my connection with Nora.

"Come on, don't be surprised. Nora told me." Was it true or she was looking for some clue?

"How did you know?"

"Godric." She answered no more. "He was a glorious vampire," and her eyes lit up. "Well, at least before he fell in disgrace. Joining the Fellowship of the Sun was not the best move, don't you think?" I didn't answer but she kept uncovering secrets. "Nora trusted me, I was her mentor and I introduced her to the Authority. I even supported her to be a Chancellor." Why had she done all of that for Nora? Especially after she had betrayed them to help me. "We are more united than you think. So I want to be your friend, Eric. I want to help you."

"Help me?" I asked surprised. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because Russell Edgington is a threat that must be destroyed. We all agree on that, even if it means to kill him." Russell Edgington was just looking for anarchy above all, to use the humans for food. "He's causing many problems and ripping someone's backbone out on TV was not the publicity we are looking for. Nan Flanagan was unable to carry out her work and she was going to be fired but she mysteriously disappeared." The expression on my face did not change at any time. If anything I had learned in the last thousand of years was to not let anything affects me. "While it'd be better to accept the fact that someone took care of getting her out of the way, don't you think?"

I was sure she didn't expect me to answer that question. "Well, actually I don't care too much because we can always find a new replacement, but the truth is it was major drawback. Russell's comment about eating human children was not very successful," she confessed laughing, "but I must admit that somehow she managed to fix it. Nan Flanagan managed it but it was not enough for her to remain in the American Vampire League. It was too risky."

"What exactly do you want from me, Salome?" If she wanted me to confess she wasn't doing a great job.

"I want to be your friend." She took off her robe and let it fall to the ground. She was completely naked, approached to me and whispered. "I want you to trust me." She pulled away, walked to the huge bed presiding the room and lay down on it, supporting her weight on her elbow and staring at me. "Come on, Mr. Northman, I promise to make up for all the problems caused."

I got up and walked towards her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've had a very special visit from one of the Chancellors a few minutes ago." I told Bill in a casual way while we were in the elevator on our way to our rooms.

"Interesting." He answered no more. Has he always had to be so boring? Maybe it was in his genes and he couldn't help it.

"What? You too?" I asked when I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"A gentleman does not reveal his secrets, especially if there is a woman involved." I couldn't help rolling my eyes but was at that precise moment when a memory popped into my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_How is to be like you, Mr. Northman?" Pamela asked me turning her head slightly._

"_I would need at least three mortal lives to begin explaining," I said no more but did not seem enough for her._

"_I would to join you, see the world change and be part of it." She muttered as she approached to me. We had made love and it was memorable. "If you turn me I'd be your company forever, and you shouldn't have to walk alone for all eternity."_

"_It's a great responsibility, Pamela." I've never thought before creating another vampire._

"_Then turn me and abandon me later!" She exclaimed firmly._

"_Would you be able to throw a baby into a sewer?" She did not respond and I kept explaining it. "Abandoning a newly created vampire is exactly the same."_

_She turned quickly until she was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Do you know what happens to women like me when they get old?"_

"_Your job is very profitable, maybe not the most respectable, but not many women can control men the way you do."_

"_That is not enough." She said while sighing heavily. "When I get too old for this job I will become a pariah, no one will want to relate to me." She looked at me, begging me. "Please, turn me and save me from this world."_

_I couldn't keep listening her so I got out of bed and began dressing. "Making a vampire is more sacred than a human marriage, do you understand?" I started to say angry. "It's unlike anything you've got to know and it's not something that someone should do without thinking first. It's a huge responsibility, Pamela." I repeated it again because she did not seem to understand. _

_At that moment it was her who got out of bed and began putting on a long robe decorated with oriental designs. She was back to me and I couldn't help but feel bad about the way I had spoken to her. I was going to apologize, or at least try, but that was when I heard her mourning._

"_Pamela…" But when she turned around all I saw was that her wrists were cut and the blood was everywhere and I was barely able to contain my instincts. _

"_Save me from the world, Eric. Turn me."_

_I tried to hold back and stay away from her but it was impossible, and before I knew it my fangs were fully extended._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"So, Your Majesty, you should know that secrets don't always remain as buried as we want. I bet Sookie has no idea of what her beloved Bill Compton is capable of." I mumbled and though he glared at me I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When Eric left – or the guards took him away – I knew I'd go insane if I started thinking about it so I went back to get into bed and fell asleep. I was exhausted and had no idea how I was able to stay awake during the last day but I did it.

I was awake for a few minutes when I heard the bedroom door opening and when I saw Eric I breathed relieved.

"Where have you been?" I asked but he glanced over at me and sat down on the couch without a word. "Eric, what happened? Is something wrong?" Eric seemed to be worried about something but if he didn't speak to me I couldn't help him. "Tell me, where have they taken you? Have you been talking to the Authority again?" It was all I could think about 'cause they seemed to have a million questions.

"Salome wanted to talk to me," he replied with just a whisper.

"And what happened?" I knew Eric was a vampire of few words but now he even was barely talking. "Eric, what that woman wanted from you?"

"Fuck with me." He answered without more and my mouth was hanging open when I heard him. If Eric had slept with Salome then maybe he would have told her some things. "She wanted to become my best friend and I'm sure she's done the same with Bill."

"What? Bill fucked Salome?" I couldn't help feeling jealous when I heard it but I didn't know why. There was nothing between us anymore, it all ended when he broke my heart when he fucked his Maker, Lorena. "How do you know?"

"He tried to hide it from me in the elevator but I even can recognize that sparkle in a man's eyes when he just fuck." Would it be true or he was just trying to make me angry? And again the same question, why the hell I cared? Bill betrayed me but Eric didn't.

"What about you? Did you fuck her too?" I asked him directly 'cause I was beginning to think that I no longer mattered to Eric. What did I care if he had fucked with her? In fact there was nothing between us.

"She tried, but I refused." Suddenly a shy smile formed on my lips and the hope revived in my heart. I was relieved to hear his answer, but mostly I felt happy.

"Why? It was sex and you love sex. Why did you turn her down? I'm sure she wasn't looking for any kind of relationship with you." I was trying that Eric gave me some clue but it wasn't easy. "Maybe she was really trying to help you."

"Sookie, she has used men since biblical times." He explained and I couldn't help open my eyes wide. That woman was the same Salome? "She's always gotten everything she wanted."

"But you rejected her."

"Yes." He answered no more.

"Why, Eric?" I was really curious to know the answer. "Why have you missed this chance?"

"It's not her the one I wish." He replied looking straight into my eyes and I couldn't say anything else.

* * *

_Hope you've enjoyed this new chapter and if you liked it just hit the big button and leave me a lovely review or whatever you want. _

_Have a nice week and already waiting for the next chapter._


	4. We'll Meet Again

**_Hi there! _**

**_I saw the new chapter last night and I had to say that I really liked it. I would love to see more scenes with Eric without Bill in them, but I know I can't change that on TV so I'm doing it with this fic._**

**_Hope you like._**

_**:)**_

* * *

**We'll Meet Again**

* * *

**Eric POV**

When the back door opened and they let us down it was me who helped Sookie and stayed at her side all the time.

"Don't fuck it out again, gentlemen." One of the guards said as he dropped the car keys down to the ground. Bill bent down to pick them up and the three of us were looking at each other for a few seconds.

"So what now?" Sookie was the first to break the silence but I couldn't stop looking down at the harness with the stake that I still had around my chest. I didn't like the idea that someone could turn it on from distance but I couldn't do anything about it so I decided to ignore it.

"We have to find Russell Edgington." Compton answered. Of course we had to find him and kill him, was he stupid? He maybe was king of Louisiana but he wouldn't be able to find Russell, much less kill him once and for all. "Sookie, we'll take you home and Eric and I will do the rest." I looked at Compton arching an eyebrow. He would be unable to handle everything without my help, but I decided to close my mouth at the moment.

"Taking me home, Bill?" I knew a discussion was coming between them and I wasn't in the mood. "Like nothing happened?" She looked at both of us for an answer. "I can't do that, I still have regrets."

"Sookie, it's the best." I added although I hated to agree with Compton.

"You too?" She asked me with eyes wide open, like she couldn't believe what was hearing. "Eric, I've spent the last days locked in a madhouse, hoping and praying for those vampires to make a decision about me, and now you're telling me that I should go back home and forget everything. Do you realize how absurd all of this is?" She looked at us again, or glared at us, but neither of us said a word. "You, Eric Northman, you've gotten me into all this when you did not have to and now you want me at one side." I could see a half smile on Compton's lips and I wanted to tear it off with my fist. "And you, Bill Compton," and she turned to stare at him. "You're not better than him. You used me from the beginning and that's something I'll never be able to forgive you. It's possible that you did under another person's orders, that you were unable to resist, but I assure you that my opinion of you has changed a lot over the past year. You broke my heart into a million pieces and I won't let you to destroy my life again." If she wanted to feel better she was getting it. "So what do we do now?"

Bill just opened the car doors and we walked out of there. His Majesty insisted on driving so instead of sitting in the front seat next to him I sat back with Sookie. I wasn't sure she wanted me so close to her at the time but I needed to feel her next to me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered but I knew Compton could hear us perfectly.

"No, Eric. I am not okay." She replied dryly. "How can you ask me that question?"

"We've come back to Bon Temps, at least we got out of there." If anything I had learned from Sookie was to look at the bright side of things, although it was hidden, but she did not seem convinced. "Yeah, we've come back, but for how long? You made a deal, Eric, find and kill Russell Edgington, but what makes you believe that will change things?"

"It will, Sookie. We have changed our destiny." She looked at me like she wasn't believing a word but I needed to convince her otherwise.

"We're screwed, Eric!" She exclaimed and didn't mind at all that Compton had heard us. "Even if you find and kill Russell Edgington, that won't assure us that the Authority will leave us alone." Thanks to our blood bond I could feel that Sookie was worried and scared about what might happen, but I needed her to relax and act normally. "Sookie, we'll leave you at home and I want you to take a bath, relax and get into bed, okay? You're exhausted and you need to rest. I don't want you to worry about anything," I said as I stroked her cheek, and I did it on purpose so Bill noticed. "I'll take care of everything."

"Not gonna be so easy, Eric," she muttered, and turned away so I wasn't touching her. "I left a lot behind me when you took me away that night. Tara is a vampire, Lafayette probably hates me, and I killed Debbie Pelt. Believe me," and she chuckled, "I don't think all the alcohol in the world is gonna make me relax."

"Try it." I said no more and held her hand in mine. "Promise me that you'll try to forget all of this, okay? I know it's been too much for you, and I'm the one to blame for it, but at least I need to know that you will try to move on."

"Eric, I…" But I wasn't let her to keep talking.

"Just promise me you'll try." I smiled slightly as I looked into her eyes. "I'm not asking you to cross the threshold and forget everything has happened because I know it will be impossible, Sookie, but at least I need to know that you are trying to put some normalcy in your life." I was begging for her to hear me though I knew from personal experience how stubborn Sookie could be. "You deserve to be happy, Sookie Stackhouse, and I'll do anything in my power to make sure you are safe."

"I'll never be safe, Eric, we both know." She whispered with sadness in her eyes. "I am a magnet for trouble, you said that to me many times, and this time it won't be different." I hated her to feel so miserable but at that moment I couldn't think of anything to make her feel better.

"We've arrived." Compton interrupted our conversation but I didn't say a word, I just got out the car and held my hand to help Sookie out. "Do it quickly, Eric. We have issues to deal with." Compton added when Sookie and I started walking toward her house. "We have no time to lose." From the tone of his voice I deduced that he had heard our talk but Sookie didn't even look at his face.

"What is his problem?" She asked as we were facing the door. "You know, actually I don't care," she said shaking her head, "I want nothing more to do with him." I had to contain the smile that was beginning to spread on my face because I wouldn't make things worse between us. "I pity you 'cause you have to work with him." And we both laughed slightly. "Be careful, Eric." I wanted to kiss her and I knew she was feeling the same but Sookie looked at the car and decided to kiss me on the cheek instead.

"You're the one who should be careful." I said no more. "Keep your eyes open and use your telepathy to stay safe, okay? I will be busy finding Edgington and I need to know that at least you'll be able to take care of yourself."

"I will, Eric."

I was about to add something else but we were interrupted with Compton honking from the car. I rolled my eyes and Sookie just smiled at me.

"Your chauffer is waiting." She said grinning.

"At last a smile." And then I was unable to control myself and kissed her passionately. I didn't care that we were being watching by Compton, actually I liked that he did because I was making clear that I would fight for Sookie until the end.

* * *

**Authority**

"Letting go to Compton and Northman may not have been the best decision. We can't trust that they have told us the truth about Russell Edgington." Kibwe told Roman while the meeting. "We don't know certainly they didn't kill him, maybe they did and this is just a strategy to buy time."

"We can not risk it." Salome disagreed. "The slightest suspicion that he is alive is a risk that we are not willing to assume. Russell Edgington must be destroyed at any cost."

Members of the Authority looked at each other without saying a word about it, but knowing that it was the right decision. Russell Edgington supposed a danger too great for all vampires, including those with great power as the members of the Authority were.

"But the reason of this meeting was not only to discuss Russell Edgington's future and true death." Roman said, and all eyes, except Salome's, were directed at him. "We have always characterized ourselves as a society governed by laws and strict rules, but it seems that all of this has been dismissed by some members." Rosalyn looked at Alexander who had lowered his eyes to reflex about Roman was saying. "Our religion, our holy books united us as a brotherhood, united us in the blood, and now someone has betrayed that union." Roman's voice was higher and higher every second and nervousness could feel among each one of members.

"What is the price of betrayal?" Roman asked rhetorically. The members looked at each other, trying to find a clue of what was going on, but the only one who seemed relaxed was Salome. "Betrayal is the greatest sacrilege one of us could commit against their own race. The coexistence with humans is our future, without a future for the human race would mean our extinction. The Sanguinistas, and Russell Edgington, just want the subjugation of the human race, to use them as food. Russell Edgington made very clear his intentions on television and we had to make great efforts to make the human race didn't see us as real monsters eager for blood." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and no one except Salome dared to say a word. "The Sanguinistas will get our race is despised by humans and we need humans to exist. Without them we wouldn't be nothing but dust and ashes in a matter of time." His words seemed to be making a great effect into each member of the Authority.

"The Sanguinistas made of Russell Edgington their hero when he tore a man's spine. The Sanguinistas see the union between vampires and humans as blasphemy but we still have points in common, the Sanguinistas and us." Dieter Braun was about to speak but Roman wasn't going to allow it. "We both believe in Lilith, considered her the first vampire and worshiped as a god." Roman and Salome looked at each other for a few seconds before the doors opened and four guards, one of them carrying a laptop, walked into the room and placed themselves on either side.

Seconds before Roman had the same stake he was willing to use against Bill Compton and Eric Northman.

"Is it true?" Salome asked Roman who was reading a paper that was on the laptop. The other members looked at each other and Roman looked up from the paper.

"There's a traitor among us." He said no more and the murmurs became audible in the room. "One of us has committed a serious crime that can't go unpunished." He started walking around the table, stopping behind each of them until he was between Dieter and Alexander.

"Someone sent this video encrypted, and you appear in it, Alexander," Roman said as he stood behind the vampire child. "You appear torturing and killing a few humans."

"It was an accident." He replied with a shy smile on his face. "I was just feeding and having a good time, nothing more." But according to Nora's statement, who had been tortured by Roman, she confessed to Salome that he was the traitor in the Authority. "The death of those humans is no reason for accusing me of being a traitor. I can explain…" But before he could say another word Roman moved quickly, grabbed Alexander by his collar and sank the stake into his heart, leaving just his guts on the chair he had been sitting while Roman, Rosalyn and Dieter were covered with his blood.

"The Authority will not tolerate this behaviour outside the rules!" He said firmly. "From now on the rules and laws will be fulfilled and any treason shall be punished harshly."

* * *

**Eric POV**

The first thing I did when I got to Fangtasia was changing of clothes and prepare myself for what I would have to do when the time came.

There were very few people who knew what we had done with Russell Edgington and I hated having to face Pam in this situation to find out the truth and whether she had betrayed me or not. The idea seemed completely crazy because she was my only progeny and she never gave me a reason to distrust but the truth was more important.

"You're back…" They were the first words out of her mouth when she walked into the club and saw me sitting on my throne. I glared at her, hoping she realized that something was very wrong, but that was when I realized she wasn't alone. Tara, Sookie's friend, was behind her without saying a word. "I suppose I should congratulate you. You're a grandfather." She said smiling even though she knew that I was in no mood for her sarcasm.

"Leave us," I ordered to Compton and he and Tara disappeared.

"I'm glad you're back, I've missed you." I didn't answer, just kept staring at her. "What happened? You've been days away and I haven't heard from you, Eric. Where have you been?" Before she could blink I had her lying down on the counter bar and had my hand around her throat.

"Where is Russell Edgington?" I hissed as I kept putting pressure on her throat.

"I don't know where he is!" She yelled but I could barely hear her.

"Do not keep lying to me!" I screamed louder and continued holding her tightly but I released her and walked away from her. "There are very few people who know what really happened and one of us had to help him to escape. And I think it was you, Pam."

I turned around to stop looking at her but it was then when she began talking and every word she said stabbed me like a knife. "How can you believe I have betrayed you? After more than a century together, how can you ask me that question?" She was silent for a few seconds but then talked again. "You are my maker, Eric, and I trust you and I thought you trusted me too."

"I'll give you some advice," I said quickly as I turned around and looked into her eyes. "I trust no one. And you should do the same." I added dryly, but I knew Pam wouldn't give up easily.

"If you really think I betrayed you and you can no longer trust me," she began, and that was when we were looking at each other face to face, "then say the words and everything will be over."

I did not react, at least physically at her words, but I felt a huge pain that was burning me inside.

"Come on, say the words." Again silence on my part. "Say the damn words and be done with it!" Pam was furious and the fact that she was pleading me to release her was even worse. "Say it!" She yelled again. "If I'm not anything for you and you can't continue trusting on me, then say the fucking words and I'll disappear."

"As. Your. Maker. I. Release. You." She uttered every word with hatred and despair. "It's that simple."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into my office to find Compton against my desk while Tara was sitting in my chair drinking a bottle of True Blood. I looked at her only for a second but she was smart enough to get up, pick up her clothes and leave my office.

"Pam knows nothing." I said no more.

"Are you sure?" How could he ask me that question? Pam was my progeny and I would know if she was lying or not.

"Yes, I am sure. Pam has no idea what happened to Russell. But maybe you should talk to Jessica. I've had to interrogate my own child, Compton, do the same with your progeny."

"Then we must broaden the search. Perhaps Herveaux told someone else so it could be anyone."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I barely was working at the bar for a couple of hours when I couldn't stand it any longer. I had dropped my shields and every comment of every customer at Merlotte's was directed at me. Most of them blamed be 'cause Tara was now a vampire, others were merely thinking about my breasts, and the rest, including some co-workers as Holly, did not want to approach to me.

I walked into Sam's office and sat in his old chair, trying to think straight and breathe normally. It was too much pressure so I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out the back door before anyone could stop me.

Trying to stop the tears to see the road, I wasn't sure how it happened but before I knew I was lying on the ground and my car had crashed against a tree.

"What else can happen to me?" I yelled as I kept mourning. "My life is a fucking shit!"

I got up and walked until I got home and it was already dark when I walked through the kitchen door. I took off my jacket and threw it on a chair, got rid of my shoes and took all the bottles of alcohol that I could find and began drinking a drink after another.

I was lying on the couch in the living room surrounded by half-empty bottles everywhere, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I looked up and saw Alcide.

"Great, fucking great," I muttered but I shouted at him to come in and he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" I was sure it was pretty obvious what I was doing. Alcide was a smart guy, a smart werewolf, but guess the scene he was watching was not what was expected from a young Southern girl who always did the right thing.

"I'm drinking, why? Have you come to tell me that I shouldn't be drinking?" I asked him defiantly. "Because if that why you came you can get out now. I've had a shitty day and I'm sick of putting a good face and everyone thinks that I'm a stupid who fucks vampires." I took another sip and continued scolding at him still holding the bottle. "I fuck vampires, Alcide! I do it 'cause I'm a fucking freak and that's what freaks do."

"Sookie, I think you should put the bottle on the table…" He was going to take it off from me but I was fast enough to get away from him.

"No!" I sat back on the couch, put the bottle on the floor and buried my face in my hands. "Y'know, you should shift into a werewolf and kill me right here 'cause I'm the worst person in the world. I hurt all those around me and I'm sure if you've been in the backyard you may have noticed that it was me who killed Debbie." I couldn't believe that the words had left my mouth, but I was so drunk that I didn't even think before speaking. "Yeah, I killed her, Alcide. It was self-defense 'cause she shot Tara and she was going to kill me then. I had no choice but if you think that you should drop me to the police or break my neck, then it's something you must decide." I was crying non-stop but I hadn't the courage to face him. I knew he would be furious at me and would want to kill me with a single hit, but I could no longer keep hiding the truth."

"I know, Sookie." He said no more and then it was me who was surprised. I stared at him, his eyes fixed on mine. "The night I abjured Debbie I knew she would get revenge. She was obsessed with you, Sookie, and I knew that she was coming to kill you. I wanted to warn you but I couldn't be sure of anything. Now she's dead and her parents are looking for her in Bon Temps." If I had been sober I would have worried about what he was saying but I had drunk so much that I could barely stay awake.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked no more. "If her parents are looking for her then they'll begin to investigate, ask questions and eventually the police will come here and find out what happened. They'll blame me and lock me in a cell and perhaps is the best 'cause I won't keep hurting people I cared about."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I felt the exact instant when Pam went out of her coffin and checked out that Tara was in hers, so I walked down to the basement of Fangtasia and found her leaning against the wall. When she saw me we were looking at each other and I was the first to break the silence.

"Sit down," I muttered and we sat in the same step. "Russell Edgington is a great danger to us all, Pam, we already knew it before but now it'll be much worse and I can't let you put yourself at risk just for me." She was listening carefully to every word but I knew she didn't agree with what I was saying. "You're my child, as I was Godrics. You're my only progeny and you're a maker now. You have to think about your own good and your progeny and stop worrying about me."

"Eric…" She began saying but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Even if I find and kill Russell, that doesn't mean the Authority will allow me to live as if nothing happened, do you understand? I'm stuck in deep trouble…"

"I thought you had a friend in the Authority." She said and couldn't help chuckling.

"Not even her can help me now, Pam." And it was true. If Nora hadn't dead she was obviously locked and they'd be torturing her. "You can't stay with me forever, you have obligations now," and I looked at the coffin where Tara was resting, "obligations you can't ignore. You must take care of her." These words hurt me more than to her but I needed to know that Pam would be safe. "Our blood will prevail." I saw the blood began flooding her eyes and I knew it was only a matter of time before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Pamela," I began, "as your maker…I release you." She sobbed and cried even harder so I held her against my chest and didn't let her go at any time.

I never thought Pam and I would have to be apart, but it was what I had to do. She had to leave Louisiana if I wanted to keep her safe and I couldn't think of many more options.

I was sure at first would be difficult to accept the fact that she would no longer be by my side but if she suffered any damage, or she found the true death, I would be the only one to blame and I couldn't forgive myself ever.

* * *

**_This was the fourth chapter, I'll update the next week._**

**_:)_**

**_Thanks for reading and all reviewings will welcome!_**


	5. Let's Boot And Rally

_**Hi there to everybody who watched the last chapter or if you don't I'm here with this new one so I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Let's Boot And Rally**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"I'm so drunk…" I could barely see clearly but before I knew Alcide and I were kissing like two teens on the couch in my house. What was I doing?

"Alcide…" I started to say but his lips were on mine before I could say another word. "Sookie, don't talk…" The truth was I was enjoying it. The tension between Alcide and I was more than evident from the beginning, but what about Eric? Things between us seemed to be going much better and suddenly I was making out with one of his mortal enemies.

"Alcide…please…" He must have confused my words 'cause instead of getting off he picked me up and went to my bedroom. We were taking clothes off – yeah, I was undressing him although I couldn't stop thinking about Eric – and when I was about to say what we were doing was a mistake I threw up on his shoes.

"I see you haven't wasted any time." I heard Bill's voice from the door of my bedroom and when I turned around I saw that Eric was at his side.

God, if the situation wasn't awkward enough between Alcide and me, it was much worse now. I didn't care Bill have caught us but the look on Eric's face said it all. He was pissed, pretty pissed, and I was sure he would never ever talk to me after what had happened between Alcide and me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked while I was trying that my terrible headache disappeared. The four of us had gone down to the kitchen and as Alcide took care of fixing the door Tara had destroyed, Bill, Eric and I were sitting at the table. "I thought you were going to look for Russell Edgington, or at least that's what you said." I wasn't looking at the, I was looking at Eric but he seemed to ignore me.

"I'm afraid we will need your help, Sookie." Bill said as if it were an order. Did he really think it was the best time to give me orders? "We have to find and kill him before all this madness goes any further. We don't have much time to do it."

"Why not?" I asked, hoping this time Eric answered me. "I mean, the Authority let us go and that vampire, that…Roman?" Bill nodded and I kept talking – or rather trying to understand what was happening. "Roman said you two had to find Russell and kill him but he said nothing about time."

"The sooner the better." Eric added coldly and almost growling and I couldn't help looking that Alcide was having a good time at our expense. "It won't be long before Russell has regained his strength and if someone is helping him it'll be much more dangerous." Eric continued talking. "He is coming for all of us as soon as he's able to stand, and when I say all of us I mean you too, Sookie." He pronounced my name with such coldness that I was sure that I felt a chill through my back. "You are in danger too, so we'll need you to help us."

I buried my face in my hands 'cause they began arguing and I couldn't stand it anymore. Alcide shouted that they had gotten me into enough trouble and they should leave me alone, but Eric and Bill seemed to have other ideas, but even among vampires they didn't seem to agree. It was all so absurd yet terrifying that I just burst into laugh.

I was doing it, I was laughing non-stop and I didn't care what the three men in my kitchen were thinking. Maybe I was crazy – it was probably – but I had a terrible hangover and I didn't give a shit who one of them believed that I had mental problems. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was just noise, noise and more noise. Nothing more.

"So…" I began talking while I couldn't stop laughing, "so I guess this is like a horror movie…" and I laughed like a crazy woman again. I was so overwhelmed by everything what was going on that I was unable to think clearly. "Y'know, I'm so tired of all this shit…" I was talking quite seriously but I couldn't stop laughing. "You vampires always do what you want without thinking about how much you can fuck others lives. You only seek the solution using humans – like me – for your own purposes and now – because of fucking vampires – we're in this situation." I really wasn't feeling what I was saying 'cause I didn't blame Eric for what had happened. Bill however…I was still pretty mad at him, the word was pissed, but I was just trying to feel a little better. "A three-thousand-years vampire has escaped from a cement prison and will probably come to kill me 'cause I'm related to you all. You," I said looking at Eric, "you killed his lover and you Bill, well you two took care of him. Alcide," and his eyes met mine when I pronounced his name, "he's probably going to kill you too for helping us."

I hated this. When the Authority released us with the only condition to get rid of Russell Edgington once and for all I thought at least they gave us some help. I dunno, I expected an army of guards to escort us to find that fucking psycho and kill him and end with the problem, but of course no member of the Authority was willing to get its hands dirty.

"Okay, so let's do this." I got up from the table and put my jacket on under the watchful eyes of two vampires and a werewolf. "We won't get anything while you two continue sitting there." Alcide chuckled when he heard me and I had to go through the hole the glass had left on the door when Tara took care of destroying my house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're going to need to talk with Doug. He works for me and is the man who was glamoured to free Russell and hiding him wherever he is." I didn't like what Alcide was suggesting but I knew we didn't have many more options. "Come on, we have to go looking for him."

"Alcide, are you sure about this?" I asked but we both knew the answer. We had to, we had to get an innocent man involved in a very dangerous thing, and when Alcide looked me in the eyes I knew there was no other way to do it. I would have to look into this man's head to know exactly what had happened.

"Doug, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Alcide said as his employee appeared a few seconds later. "Sookie, this is Doug." We shook hands and didn't hear his thoughts at least until I had told him the truth about what I was going to do. He deserved to know. "Hey Doug, we need your help, okay?" Alcide seemed worried for him and by the look on Doug's face I was sure he knew what his boss was talking about.

"Boss, I don't remember anything, I swear." He was very nervous and I wondered if among the mess on his head and my hangover I would be able to concentrate enough to read his mind clearly. "All I know is I was working and everyone else had already left. I was about to finish my shift and…"

"Doug, calm down. No matter if you can't remember, that's what Sookie is here. She can help you." Doug seemed reluctant but he nodded at least.

"Hi, do you mind if I take a look inside your head?" I asked him no more, and hoped he didn't leave running and thinking I was just a lunatic who spent time with vampires. Actually that was exactly what I was but I didn't need someone remembering me.

I grabbed his hand and instantly I began seeing images in his head. In them I could see the parking lot in which Russell had been buried but I couldn't look around 'cause I was seeing everything through Doug's eyes.

"Doug, can you see what's going on?" I asked him so he tried to show me something else.

"Somebody's talking to me…" I continued holding his hand and I could see something else.

"Someone is coming." I said, trying to see what was happening. "It's a woman." I was surprised 'cause I expected it would have been one of the wolves loyal to him. "She's releasing him…with her hands." I couldn't understand anything. "She's a vampire." I could feel Bill and Eric's eyes digging a hole in the back of my head but I didn't break the connection with Doug at any time. I needed answers, we needed to get to the bottom of this situation if Eric and Bill wanted to stay in one piece. "I can see…" I tried to focus stronger but it seemed my head was going to explode. "She's wearing a necklace…" Suddenly I felt a great tension around me and I knew Eric and Bill had reacted to what I was seeing. "It's like a spider…"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…" I heard Doug sobbing. I was surprised that a man of his size was about to cry like a baby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I swear, Boss, I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything and…"

"Relax, Doug. Don't worry." Alcide breathed deeply and kept talking to his employee while Eric, Bill and I waited for them to finish talking.

"Do you think he's going to help us?" I asked Eric and Bill.

"He seems pretty scared." Bill replied.

"Of course he's scared." I exclaimed, unable to bear any longer the tension between Eric and me. "A vampire glamoured him to help her release this fucking psychopath and he'll probably have flashes of what happened. All of this is driving him insane 'cause he's trying to understand why he can't remember anything but nevertheless he can see frightening images that seems to have no sense." At least those images hadn't sense for me when I had looked inside his head and saw the flashes. "He'll be lucky if he gets to move on and not end completely insane." I got up and went to where Alcide was with Doug 'cause I could no longer stand the tension.

"Alcide, we gotta go." My vampires were right behind me a second later and the five of us left in Alcide's van.

I sat in the front seat, holding Doug's hand while Alcide was driving and following the directions I saw in Doug's mind.

"Are we gonna talk about the fact that I threw up on your shoes?" I asked him but he just shrugged.

"Nope."

I nodded and looked back quickly. I knew I had to do something or I wouldn't remove this burden off my shoulders.

"Bill, can you sit here for a minute? Need to talk to Eric." Bill nodded reluctantly but moved and I sat next to Eric still touching Doug to see where we had to go.

I knew everyone could hear us, at least Bill, but I hoped Eric and I were able to talk about what had happened.

"Eric, I…"

"We should focus on finding and ending Russell and we'll talk later, don't you think?" He said cutting me of. I probably would have kept quiet and nodded, but I was sure I was still under the influence of alcohol, so I decided to be stubborn and continued talking.

"I think not, Eric." He stared at me and despite the darkness I could feel his eyes on mine. "Listen, right now I feel terrible for what happened, I swear, Eric. I…I didn't think things could get so complicated and I dunno…when you left me at home and started thinking about what was going and people at Merlotte's didn't stop judging me, the car accident…"

"What car accident?" Eric asked alarmed. At least I could be sure that he was still worrying for me.

"It doesn't matter now." I said waving it off. "What really matters is that…" But suddenly I had to interrupt our conversation. "Alcide, turn left when you can." I had to concentrate on two things at once and it wasn't easy. "Eric, I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I got home and felt awful, I started drinking and…well, I know what I have done has no excuse, but I felt so alone when you left and Alcide showed up at my house…" I started sobbing but I knew I had to control myself if I wanted to finish explaining what had happened.

"Eric…I promise that I didn't want…I didn't want to do what I did. I dunno what happened but before I could realize Alcide and I were kissing and although I kept thinking it was wrong, I couldn't stop." Eric said nothing and when I was about to keep talking – or saying excuses – Alcide's van stopped in front of the doors of an abandoned psychiatric hospital.

"We've arrived." He said and I could feel Doug getting more and more tense.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Watching the wolf putting his paws over my Sookie was one of the most unpleasant experiences of my existence. Sookie was obviously feeling the effects of alcohol but seeing her kissing Herveaux after we had begun to fix things between us was too much for me.

I couldn't look at her face, not even when she directly asked me something, and I just wanted to rid the wolf's head off. How could she have betrayed me after everything we had been through? We almost got killed by Roman and now it seemed that all I did for her, all we were talking about meant nothing for her.

But the worst part was seeing the expression of superiority in Compton's face. Did he think he had won? Sookie would never return to him, even if she was drunk and preferred to fuck Herveaux, but still, Compton betrayed her and if anything I could be sure about Sookie Stackhouse was that she wouldn't be able to forgive a betrayal, much less from Compton.

When we were in Herveaux's van, Sookie sat in the front seat to keep digging into that man's head that a vampire – probably a female member of the Authority – had made sure to glamour him to help her to release Edgington.

"You heard Sookie, Nora is a traitor." Compton said no more and I wanted to throw him out of the van. "What other explanation is?"

"Nora was helping us, did you forget that?" The anger inside me became bigger and bigger and I wasn't sure how long I could be able to contain it. "She tried to get us out of the country and was tortured as they did with us, so don't you dare say that she's a traitor."

"How do you know she was tortured?" He asked so calmly that I would have pulled his fangs off without hesitation. "She could be watching with the rest of the Authority as they tortured us to discover the truth. Nora is a traitor, Eric. Like her brother." My fangs showed up so fast that even Compton startled.

"Be careful, Bill, or you could lose those beautiful fangs." I was about to say some nice words more but my threat was interrupted when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered without taking his eyes off me. I wouldn't do either if I were he. "Who is it?"

"Hey guys, it's Molly." I remembered her voice but not her name. She was the vamp she placed our harnesses with that pretty stake that would be able to kill us before we could realize. "I'm calling to inform you that your devices have been activated." I opened Compton's jacket a little and saw that his harness was shining and when I looked down I saw mine had dong the same thing. "The countdown has begun," she continued explaining. "I wish you good luck and if you two don't get it…well, it was a pleasure to meet you both. Peace." She said and hung up.

Great, now we had a countdown. I never thought Roman was stupid enough to accept the deal without imposing his own conditions and this was one of them. The only one actually because if we didn't get Russell Edgington killed we wouldn't be more than a pile of guts on the ground.

Compton and I decided to say nothing about the harness and a few seconds later Sookie and I were talking, she telling me how bad she felt for what had happened with Alcide and that she never intended to hurt me. I didn't want to believe her but a part of me – thanks to the blood bond we shared – I knew she was being completely honest with me, but before we could keep talking the wolf informed that we had arrived.

I wouldn't have chosen a better scenario. There were five of us in front of the gates ofan abandoned psychiatric hospital, exactly the same in the movies Sookie had talked about during the time I was living at her home.

"Okay, Eric and I will get in, you others go." Compton said and I didn't say a word because I knew it wouldn't be necessary.

"WHAT?" From the tone of Sookie's voice I knew Bill wouldn't get to convince her otherwise. "I think not. I'm the only one who can guide you all through this place so I'm not staying out here waiting. Also, I've seen enough horror movies to know that everybody ends up dead if the group separate so we're going together."

"Sookie…" Compton kept insisting and I couldn't help put a small smile on my face at the look of determination in Sookie's face. She wasn't going to be left behind, I was sure of that.

"Bill, I won't stay here and I have very good reasons. The first is that I can get rays out of my fingers so I'll be able to defend myself against any vampire or something else that appears. Seconds, I need to pee, and the third is that I have a terrible headache and I want this over as soon as possible and go home before my head explodes, understood?" She asked and before any of us could add another word, she turned around, grabbed Doug's hand and walked into the building.

"You two are screwed if you believe you shall change her mind," Alcide said as he walked into it right behind her.

Sookie was leading with Doug and holding his hand while he seemed to be more nervous and frightened than before.

"Okay Doug, I need you to focus, alright?" The guy nodded and I could feel his pulse quickening. "Left." Sookie muttered and we walked into a room where everything was in the ground and destroyed, and there were rats everywhere. "Shit!" Sookie yelled when she saw a rat gnawing on a hand. "What the hell is going on here?"

I walked in front of her and examined where the trail of blood seemed to begin. I didn't want Sookie to follow me but she was stubborn and I knew she wouldn't stay back. When I pulled away a white cloth that was covering a door I saw something I didn't like at all.

"FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Doug didn't stop screaming when we saw the corpses of several humans with bites on their necks. They were completely drained and some body parts were everywhere around the room. "I wanna go, I'm starting to remember some things and I don't like what they mean." I was getting tired of hearing this guy complaining and whining all the time.

"Calm down, Doug. You're not alone, okay?" Sookie was trying to calm him down but it wasn't going to be easy. "We should go," Sookie said looking over her shoulder, "I don't think we will find anything here."

We continued hearing Sookie's indications and I realized the smell of blood was everywhere. Whoever had freed Russell Edgington had made sure that we didn't find him in all this time. She had given him food, but someone should have realized. All those humans were gone and surely their families would be looking for them.

We reached a closed door and we stopped in front of it. I wasn't sure that Russell was inside, it would have been too easy, but I still put myself at Sookie's side and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Sookie yelled and when she turned her flashlight into the room we could see several humans hanging in chains as if they were pieces of meat. "What's all this?" When the ones that were conscious looked at us they begged us to help them and Sookie stared at me but we weren't here for them. "Eric, we need to get them out of here."

"No, we need to find Russell." Sookie glared at me but I wasn't going to change my mind. "Listen to me Sookie, okay? If we don't stop Russell Edgington before he has recovered his strength then these humans, us and many more will die, do you understand? We can't waste time releasing them."

Doug seemed to go insane when he saw all humans hanging from the ceiling, and although some of them did not stop screaming, I wouldn't waste time with this. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE HERE!" Doug yelled non-stop and hid behind a pillar.

I grabbed Sookie's hand, because Doug was not going to keep helping us, and we left that room. Sookie seemed to be pissed off but at least she accepted we left before we were discovered.

We walked down the hall and check all doors, some were closed and others open, but not worth a look at them. If Edgington was still here he would be protected. So we continued walking and Sookie didn't release my hand at any time. Suddenly I realized what had happened with Alcide was nothing important, as Sookie had assured me, and I trusted her.

"Oh God…" Sookie murmured and it was then when I heard a slight moan from inside the room. "I think we've found him." Compton, Sookie and I walked in while Alcide stood at the door.

"Oh, I have been waiting for you all." Russell said with barely a whisper. "I'm so glad to see you again. Cement is not fun," he went on with his usual sarcasm and chuckling. "Miss Stackouse, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Sookie shouted and I took a piece of wood floor under Compton's watchful gaze.

"We meet once again, old friend," I said with my fangs fully extended and slowly approaching him. "I have been thinking about this for a long time, and my moment has finally arrived." I lifted my arm to sink the stake through his heart with all my strength but just then I heard a roar and saw that Alcide had disappeared.

* * *

**_I really, really hope you liked this chapter although I have to say that I like seeing more action in the last chapter, it was great but I don't like Terry's story, it just doesn't interest me at all._**

**_Have a nice week!_**


	6. Hopeless

_**Here I am with another update. This one is about the last chapter of True Blood we could watch Sunday night. It was awesome, I had to admit and we had back Eric the fucking Viking. :D**_

_**Enjoy this story and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Hopeless**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I could hear several wolves coming and when they took Alcide I knew they would come after us.

"Do it, Eric. Do it now!" I shouted again and again to him to do it 'cause that damn bastard deserved to die and stop causing problems. Yes, I was Christian and my Gran would be possibly ashamed hearing me talking like that but she didn't know everything I had endured because Russell Edgington.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"Eric had Russell trapped against the wall with a stake pointing directly at his heart. Why in the hell didn't he just stake him? I couldn't understand anything. I knew Eric and Russell had unresolved conflicts, to say it in some way, but this was ridiculous. The Authority had given them the mission to find and kill Russell Edgington and now Eric had the chance but he didn't seem sure to do it.

"Eric, do it now. If you don't we'll all be in trouble."

Russell looked at me and the wicked smile that formed in his face made me shiver.

"Don't do it, Eric." I could not believe what I was hearing. Bill had picked up another piece of wood and was pointing it to Eric from behind.

"What! Bill, what the hell are you doing?" I was pissed off and desperate. The Authority, Bill and Eric had gotten me into this mess and now it seemed it would go on forever. "Eric, do it and end it all. Fuck, do it for fuck's sake and we'll go away from here."

"Miss Stackhouse…"

"You, you fucking bastard, do not ever look at me, do you understand?"

"Eric, if you kill him we're dead, you know that like me." Eric had his fangs fully extended and kept looking with hatred at Russell with the stake against his chest. "The Authority wants him alive, Eric, if you kill him we don't know what they'll do to us."

"He must die." Eric hissed through clenched teeth, fangs actually. "You are a huge risk."

"Then do it. Kill me and you'll see how they reward you." If Edgington was trying to save his ass he wasn't getting it.

"Eric, kill him!" But before I could say another word two wolves appeared and jumped on Bill and Eric, leaving Russell on the ground and me too close to him. I tried to get away from him and ran away but he was faster than me and was in front of me before I knew it.

"This is just what I needed." He said looking at me like I was a tasty piece of meat. "Blood from a little fairy." He was walking towards me and in less than one second our faces were inches apart from each other. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Miss Stackhouse…" He was going to bite me but just at that moment several men dressed in black appeared everywhere.

"This is enough." Two of them, guards from the Authority, had Russell handcuffed with silver while a vampire I vaguely recognized as a member of the Authority seemed to be in charge of the rest of them. "Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman, we will continue from here." Eric did not seem convinced but I knew he had no choice but to let them handle everything. "You two have done a good work trapping him."

"I thought we had to kill him." Eric said dryly. It was not a good idea to piss the Authority off, especially when it seemed that we were surrounded.

"We will take care of that, Northman."

Just then Alcide showed up, half naked, and I couldn't help but take a quick look. A few hours ago I was making out with him after drinking more than usual, we were about go to bed when my ex-boyfriend and my…well, actually I didn't know what Eric and I were, appeared in my bedroom to tell me that I should help them to find Russell Edgington.

"We'll take Edgington and he will be interrogated and executed by the Authority." The vampire, Kibwe, I thought was his name, stared at Alcide and me trying to decide what to do with us. "What about them?"

"We saw them following this path in a van and we decided to come with them." Bill explained but I wasn't sure the other vampire was buying it.

"A van?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Yeah, he definitely wasn't buying it. "You could have arrived here much sooner without a vehicle."

"We realized it wasn't the first time they were coming." Bill added. Was he trying to kill us all? Eric looked at him for a second but did not say a word.

"Yeah!" I said quickly. "Doug knew the way and brought us here." I added.

"That's correct." Bill looked at me for a few seconds and I kept my mouth shut. I did not want to say anything else 'cause I didn't know what was coming and preferred to leave this place alive and preferably in one piece. "They know nothing so we should glamour and leave them somewhere." Glamour us? I didn't know if they could do that with a werewolf but it wouldn't work with me.

"Do it," he told Eric. "I don't want the wolf remembers we've been here." I breathed relieved but it wasn't to long too much. "But the girl is coming with us." Bill and Eric tensed and I thought I was going to faint. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I just wanted to get away and forget everything had happened.

"She's not important. I can glamour her and she'll forget everything, absolutely everything." Everything? What was he talking about? "She won't remember the vampires that got her involved in this situation and she'll return to her normal life, as it should be." Bill was staring at me and I wanted to mourn. Yeah, we were not together anymore and I hated him for all the pain he had caused me, but that didn't mean that I had forgotten what happened between us.

"All right. Do it but she comes with us. Make sure they do," he said the other two vampires who remained in the room with us. Kibwe left before another word could be said and I was barely able to breathe. Was I never going to have a normal life? Bill looked at me and pretended to glamour me and although I knew Eric was doing the same with Alcide, I couldn't look away from Bill's eyes. He told me so hard and hurtful things that I could barely hold back the tears, but if I wanted to stay alive I would have to endure it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made us leave the building and Alcide left in his truck although I couldn't see Doug and the rest of humans anywhere. I wasn't sure if they let them go or something much worse but I decided to think about it would just make me feel guiltier and provoke me a headache much worse than then one I was suffering.

"The Guardian will be happy to see you two now that you've fulfilled your mission. In the name of Lilith the balance will be restore." Kibwe said. Lilith? Who the fuck was Lilith?

"So be it," Bill said before they closed the back doors of the van in which we were sitting.

"I hope all this religious bullshit has already finished," Eric said and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Don't you believe in all that we heard about Lilith and her sacred blood?" Bill asked and I couldn't understand that he was asking it seriously. What the fuck was going on?

"Lilith can fucking blow me." Eric answered no more and again I couldn't help laughing. "Sookie, I'm sorry they didn't let you go but when we get there I'll convince them that all this is not your business and they will let you go, okay?" There was such sincerity in his eyes that suddenly I felt I could believe every word that got out of his mouth.

"This is not your fault." I whispered and I could feel Bill's eyes on us. I did not mean to hurt him but I wouldn't hide my feelings for Eric because Bill was just in front of us. "I want to return to Bon Temps but I need to know that you'll be fine and if I leave I won't know."

"Sookie, the members of the Authority don't want humans to know about their business, do you understand?"

"But Bill pretended he glamour me," I said quickly, "so you could do the same and persuade them that I won't remember anything when we're gone, right?" I asked looking from Eric to Bill. "You can do it again, can't you?"

"Sookie, I don't know if it would work…"

"Bullshit!" I complained. "Eric, trust me, it will work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome!" The first voice I heard was Salome's when the doors of the great room opened. All members of the Authority, except Roman, were there, sitting on the couches and drinking blood in champagne glasses. Really? "Please welcome the heroes." Salome shook Bill's hand and kissed him on the cheek while she just gave a pat on Eric's shoulder. Perhaps the fact that Eric rejected her was too much for her. "And Miss Stackhouse, I'm sure it'll be a great party." She said winking at me. "Too bad you won't be able to remember it later."

"I'll handle that," Eric said before someone else interrupted him. Yeah, I had to pretend that he would glamour me after hearing every word that was said in this room.

"Please sit down and…"

"Salome, I would like to talk with Chancellor Gainsborough if it's possible…" I heard Eric but his eyes were begging. I could understand Eric was worried about her, she was his sister after all, but I was unable to care for her. Nora had tried to get rid of me from the beginning but for Eric's sake, and myself, I wasn't going to say a word.

"Chancellor Gainsborough confessed and she'll receive her punishment soon." Salome stared at Eric, who had bowed his head and was looking down. "I'm sorry. But this is a celebration," she said, raising her voice, "so we must enjoy for a well done work." The other members seemed very relaxed so I sat down on the couch between Eric and Bill.

"Welcome, heroes." Seconds later the doors reopened and Roman came in carrying what looked like an old bottle. "We are very happy now that Russell Edgington has been captured and we'll do justice with him soon. The Sanguinistas have tried to provoke chaos with humans using Edgington's image but all this will end up very soon and pacific coexistence will be on our side again."

Did he really believe what he was saying? It would never have peace between humans and vampires 'cause not all of them would agree.

"Look at her, she's human and none of us want to kill her." Roman said looking into my eyes but I couldn't be quite sure that my presence was desired. "The fact that Miss Stackhouse is sitting here with us shows us that we are able to coexist with humans without killing them, we can live peacefully."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I was about to kill Russell and end with everything once and for all but Bill fucking Compton stopped me saying that he was not willing to take risks with the Authority.

Fucking coward!

Find and kill Russell was what we had to do but when the wolves appeared things got complicated. Herveaux disappeared, Compton was fighting with one of the wolves and I kept Edgington pinned against a wall while Sookie decided to remain paralyzed or run away before being attacked.

Kibwe and his vampires showed up before any of us could make a decision and they took Russell handcuffed.

I wanted to get out, leave with Sookie and not to have anything to do with the Authority anymore. We fulfilled our part of the deal and now they had to let us go.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sookie when we were alone in one of the rooms in which we had been before. "It's over," I added, trying to convince her that she would return home earlier than she expected. "We did what they asked so…"

"Why would Roman fulfil his part?" She asked suddenly as I looked at her frowning. "Yeah, I heard his speech on humans, pacific coexistence and the fact that Russell will be executed to prevent Sanguinistas to continue with their war, but did you really believe it?" I could understand Sookie didn't trust the Authority but at least she could trust me.

"You'll return to Bon Temps sooner than you think."

She looked at me with eyes wide open but did not seem convinced. I knew the last few days had been tough for her but with her help we managed to stay alive.

That was the important thing.

"I don't trust any of them, Eric, and neither should you." She said no more.

"I don't, Sookie." She stared at me and held my hand tightly. "Listen, do you think I believe all that religious crap they were talking about?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "No. Do you know why?" She shook her head and I caressed the back of her hand with mine. "They are obsessed with Lilith, the creator, the god of all vampires, but in reality is nothing but a fantasy." How could I explain this without seeming insane? Actually it was insane but at least Sookie needed to understand what was happening. "Roman and his group need to believe they were created by a higher being."

"But that's crazy, Eric. Vampires were not created by God."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked staring at her.

"Be careful, Eric, or you'll begin thinking like them." I couldn't help chuckling because just the idea of thinking to follow their beliefs was ridiculous. I had a maker, Godric, who made me what I am and not a legend about a vampire that nobody had ever seen. "They seem so sure, even Bill. Have you heard him? It's like he's been brainwashed and he's one of them now. Do you think Roman convinced him?"

"It could be, Sookie, I don't know." Actually I didn't care the least. If I could kill Compton I would, but I knew there would be repercussions from the Authority and Sookie would be pissed at me for doing it. "Hey, I don't care if I have to pretend to believe all this shit to get out of here, you understand? I'll do it to protect you and get you out of here, Sookie. That's all I care about."

For a moment I thought Sookie would huff, get up and tell me that she didn't need me to protect her. She had said the same many times, that she can take care of herself that I expected to hear it again but deep down she even knew that she was going to need my help.

"Okay, if they're gonna let us go after killing Russell then I won't need anyone to protect me anymore, right?" Yes, in theory, but there were so many things that could go wrong that start listing them would have taken us all night. "I mean the big threat was Russell Edgington and the Authority but you saw them, Eric, they were delighted with us for having trapped him so they wouldn't be a threat any longer and I'd return to Bon Temps to go on with my life."

"Sookie, it's not that simple…"

"Why not?" This time she was mad. "Tell me Eric, why can't I go home and try to forget that I almost died, again, because of vampires?" I didn't even blink when I heard her but her words hurt like a stake through my chest. "Look, I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me and I'd be a fool to deny the feelings and attraction between us, but this whole thing is still too much for me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to cope."

"Sookie…"

"Let me finish." I closed my mouth and nodded. "There are many things that we need to talk about but I want us to be alone, just you and I, without interruption." She breathed deeply and sat down next to me again. "I trusted Bill and I even fell in love with him and look what happened. I can't do it again 'cause I couldn't stand the same thing happening to me a second time, you understand? I need to know and be sure of this," she said waving her hand between our bodies, "whatever we have is going to work."

So, Sookie was telling me that we had a chance to be together? It was what I was expecting.

"I want a chance with you, Sookie. Being myself this time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After confessing to Roman and other members of the Authority that Nora was my sister, the Guardian allowed me to see her.

I was outside her cell while listening her praying to Lilith. I had left Sookie in the room because beside she hated Nora she was also exhausted and needed to rest.

Her eyes were closed and she was kneeling on the ground moving back and forth as if she was in some kind of trance. It was very hard to see her in this situation but I had more and more clearly that Nora had something to do with the fact that Russell managed to escape and she had helped him regaining his strength.

I couldn't stop staring at her and at that moment the doors opened and several guards walked up with Russell to put him in one of the cells.

"This is a crime against vampires!" Edgington shouted. "You have no right. You have no right! You will pay for this!"

"Roman has decided the execution will be tonight." Salome said before leaving.

"They will kill him tonight," Nora whispered sadly.

"So now you realize I'm here," I said unable to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"It's happening," she muttered with a chuckle and closing her eyes. "It's finally happening, after all this time." What she was saying seemed to have no sense for me.

"What's happening, Nora?"

"God's plan…" she said as if it were obvious, "…is being manifested by her." She threw her head back as if she could breathe relieved. "Thank you, Lilith. Thank you, She, who transcends death."

"Nora, did you know where Russell was?" I asked trying to understand what was happening. "Did you release him?" I asked through clenched teeth. If so, if Nora, my sister, helped Russell to escape I didn't know what to think anymore.

"No." she replied shaking her head with a smile. "It's a miracle. All is part of her plan. She was right. She was always right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After hearing Nora's words I didn't know what to think. She seemed to have lost her mind completely and I couldn't believe my sister ha succumbed to the beliefs of the Authority. Was this really happening?

"In the name of the Father and the Mother…" Roman started chanting but was interrupted by Russell.

"In the name of my ass!" He yelled though none of us reacted.

"God and Lilith…" Roman continued.

"Do you think you are better than Sanguinistas?" Russell asked. "You use Lilith to justify your thirst for power as they use it to justify their thirst for human blood." And he looked directly at Sookie. I tried to convince her to stay in the room but she was too stubborn. "You are hypocrites! I am the only honest in this room." Sookie was shaking even if she wanted to pretend that she was okay but I could feel her fear in the same way Compton could. "I want to fill myself with human blood not because a fucking Bible tells me, but because I like it." Edgington didn't stop talking but that wasn't going to change his destiny. "It's fun! It turns my dick hard!" He hissed through clenched teeth staring at Roman.

"Have you done?" Roman asked him while Salome handed him the remote to activate the stake on his harness.

"You're just a cock sucker too coward to accept the reality! We are the future. The human race will perish under our domain. They're animals for us to feed from," and he looked at Sookie again, "although wrapped in beautiful packaging."

"This is for your ego!" He screamed and his voice echoed all around us.

"This is all about keeping order!" Roman yelled harder. "Not chaos! This is about mercy, not sadism," he said while Russell closed his eyes and pulled away from him. "It's about balance." He murmured. "It's about peace."

All members of the Authority got away when Roman was about to press the button that would send Russell to his true death, but when he pressed it nothing happened. We looked at each other not knowing what was happening and before blinking Russell had Roman on the table with a stake in his hands and pointing directly at Roman's chest.

"Peace is for pussies." He said before sinking the stake before none of us moved an inch. I put Sookie behind me and I was willing to protect her with my life.

* * *

**_Until here the last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it and I'll read all your reviews so hit the big button and leave me a comment._**

**_:)_**


	7. In The Beginning

_**Well, I liked the last chapter, I have to admit it. The season is improving although I would love to see more scenes with Eric and Sookie together 'cause I'm soooo tired of Beeelll Compton.**_

_**Love Russell by the way. He's totally insane but you just have to love him, hahhahha.**_

_**Hope you like my version of this chapter.**_

_**:D**_

* * *

**In The Beginning**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Everything happened so fast I could hardly see what was happening. Russell – the vampire psychopath who didn't seem to want to disappear from our lives – had staked Roman and his remains were laying on the big table that presided the room.

"Eric! Eric, where are you?" I yelled with all my strength while the lights flickered and I couldn't see anything. Some kind of security protocol must be activated 'cause all vampires in the room were laying on the ground in a vain attempt to stay in one piece. "Erc, where the fuck are you?" The screams followed one after another, voices mixing and for the first time I could hear with my ears instead of my mind.

"Trap him!" I could see some of the guards walking into the room but I couldn't be sure. The lights were so blinding that I had to spend most of the time with narrowed eyes.

"Eric! Bill!" Not that I was concerned about Bill – at least not too much – but I needed to know he was still alive. "Eric, where the fuck are you? What's going on? Eric!" I yelled and yelled and what it seemed like hours were probably seconds but I wasn't sure.

"We got him!" I heard one of the guards and suddenly the lights came back into the room. Russell had a silver net over his body and nearly a dozen of guards were around him while holding their guns and pointed at him. "We'll take him to the cell."

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a woman's voice ordering the guards to capture Edgington but not kill him. Was it real or I just thought I imagined it? A few minutes before they were all wanted to kill him and now they wanted to put lock him in a cell. What the fuck was going on here? Did they really think to keep him alive was a good idea?

"Sookie, are you okay?" Bill was next to before I realized while the other members of the Authority were recovering after what had happened. "Sookie…"

"I'm okay, Bill!" I shouted and felt terrible a second later. This wasn't his fault but I still didn't need him to make me feel weak and vulnerable when I already felt bad enough. "Where's Eric?" That made him to go back and take his hand off me.

"The view is great from here but I would like to go down now." I heard Eric's voice and looked around but didn't see him. "Sookie, up here." When I looked up I saw him hanging from one of the columns with what looked like a silver chain around his neck.

"Oh my God…" I was literally with my mouth hanging open. I knew Russell threw himself over Eric after killing Roman but I had no idea how he finished up there. "Eric, are you okay?"

He tried to shrug but he winced then. "Guess I'll feel much better when I can see the world from the height at which I was used to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For some reason I could not understand – or maybe I did but I refused to accept it – Bill, Eric and I were trapped in a cell again.

"Why are we locked? I thought you two were like heroes now for bringing Russell Edgington here. What the fuck has happened? Why nobody has been able to stop him before he killed Roman?" I had so many questions that I felt my head was going to explode. I looked at both of them but none seemed to want to answer me. "We are trapped, again, and it seems that you two don't mind at all."

"Relax, Sookie." Bill ordered me.

"Are you serious? Are you going to order me?" I glared at him but he said nothing. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Somebody knew what was going to happen. Russell's harness did not work and he sank a stake through Roman's chest before any of us were able to react. Russell did not escape alone, someone had to help him and then make sure his execution was never carried out." I tried to follow Bill's reasoning but it wasn't easy when there was so much on my mind and I was still feeling a terrible headache that hadn't improved with the damn blinking lights.

"Nora." Eric mumbled.

"You said it was impossible, besides she was locked in a cell during the time. How was she going to do it?" Nothing they were saying made sense to me but the truth was that I had stopped looking for a logical explanation since we found Russell Edgington in an abandoned psychiatric hospital while he was feeding on humans who were hanging from the ceiling as if they were pieces of meat.

"She's not working alone. Someone should be helping her." Eric seemed lost in his own thoughts and it was driving me insane 'cause I didn't understand a shit about they were talking about.

"Who?" Bill asked no more and I couldn't help but rolling my eyes.

"C'mon Bill, if the answer was so simple we wouldn't be locked up right now, don't you think?" I was so pissed that I didn't care what I could say or who may be affected by my words. "Besides, I don't think Eric knows. Nora has lost her mind or at least she's trying to make us believe it, so it's impossible that Eric could know. If Nora is working with someone else, it must be another member of the Authority, right?" Bill looked at me as if expecting to find the answer on my face while Eric was just looking down at the ground.

"How could all of this get so complicated?" I muttered to myself but I knew both of them were listening to me. "It was a fucking execution, dammit! How is it possible that in a room full of vampires one of them has been able to kill another without either of you moving a muscle?" Just then Eric and Bill were placed in front of the bars and stared at the vampire in front of us.

"Molly! Molly!" Bill yelled as she kept typing on her laptop. "What the hell happened? Why the harness failed?"

"Shut the fuck up!" She replied no more.

"The harness failed, Molly!" Eric shouted and his voice was so cold that I felt like my blood had frozen. "What the fuck happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!"

If this was going to be a screaming fight I had already had enough because my head was about to explode and the last thing I needed was a fight between vampires.

Eric sat down next to me again while Bill stood.

"What's gonna happen now, Eric?" I asked while I was trying he looked at me. "What are they gonna do with us?" It worried me a bit – a lot – the idea of staying locked in this cell for much longer, especially with two vampires that hadn't fed recently. "If Nora is the traitor, Eric, what does it mean? Are they going to blame you because she's your sister?" Eric looked at me straight in the eye and I did not like what I saw in them. "You have nothing to do with her, at least not now, Eric. You didn't know what Nora was doing so they can't blame you for what happened."

Eric didn't say anything, he just took my hand and began caressing it. For some reason this simple gesture made me feel much better although I was still locked in a stupid cell.

"Everything's gonna be okay," I whispered, trying to hide the trembling in my voice. "We haven't been through all of this for nothing, Eric, do you understand?" I looked into his eyes trying to let him know that I wouldn't give up. "I haven't left my house, my brother and my friends behind only to end up locked in a warehouse in New Orleans." Eric raised an eyebrow but didn't utter a word. "I'm dead serious, I won't give up just because those vampire fans of religion have been unable to stop Russell Edgington."

"I'm not going to give up either, Sookie." He replied with determination.

Despite being in a cell next to Bill Compton I was unable to hold myself any longer and I kissed Eric gently on the lips.

"I never thought you were going to." I muttered when our lips were almost touching.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I could not believe we were in Salome's room while she and Nora smiled at us as if it was a meeting with old friends.

"Please, come in, come in." The guards were gone so we were the five of us alone. I wanted Sookie to be released but they assured me she wasn't in danger. Despite this promise I was going to keep an eye on her.

"Brother…" Nora began approaching me but I wasn't going to allow it.

"Do not call me brother!" I yelled while glared at her.

"Please, come in." Salome repeated again and the three of us walked a few steps until we were in front of them. Sookie was at my side while I was trying to keep her behind me. "I'm glad to see you all," and she even turned her eyes toward Sookie, "but I have to admit that I feel a great pain for the loss we've had tonight." I knew there was a relationship between Roman and Salome but she didn't even move a muscle to help him when Russell sank a stake through his chest. "But his loss was necessary."

"It was part of Lilith's plan." Nora added but I didn't even look at her. "The Guardian was against our beliefs, although pacific coexistence with humans is part of that plan."

"The plan of God…" I heard Edgington's voice and seconds later he appeared standing between Nora and Salome. "My old friends and…Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to see you again." Bill and I stood on guard with our fangs completely extended. I was ready to rip his head off at that moment but I wanted to know what the hell was going on. "I thank Lilith for having included me in her plan. We are all part of the same group, we seek peace. I'm not the same man, I don't want to be a cold-blooded murder as I was. I have changed. I…"

"That's enough, Russell." Nora cut him off and I wanted to rip his head off when I heard the friendly tone in which both of them were talking. "Eric, you must understand…"

"Do not talk to me!" I wasn't even able to face her. She wasn't the same Nora I met, she wasn't my sister. Nora had become a traitor. "You have betrayed me, I trusted you and you got me into this mess, all of us!" I added, pointing to Compton and Sookie. "How could you do this? To me? To Godric?"

"It's Lilith's plan, Eric…"

"I don't fucking care! You are nothing but two bible-banging cunts." I was so pissed off and I had so much rage inside of me that it was becoming harder and harder to control myself. "You let him escape!" I shouted, pointing to Edgington.

"It wasn't me," she replied but I did not believe her.

"It was me." Salome? I knew Nora wasn't working alone and although I never trusted Salome I wasn't sure it would have been her. "I had to do it because he was part of the plan. Russell Edgington was our choice for peace, pacific coexistence between humans and vampires, Eric. Don't you understand? All that happened was not something sudden, it was prepared for a long time. Lilith's plan for us to be free has been carried out and she will come to us when the time has come."

All this religious shit was starting to give me headache – if a vampire could suffer a headache – but I didn't know for how much longer I could keep listening bullshit.

"We will have an initiation ceremony tonight," Salome said looking at both of us. "It would be a honor for you two to be there."

"Brother, please…"

"Stop lying to me, Nora," I hissed through clenched teeth while Edgington rolled his eyes.

"Please, Salome insisted. "Tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were back in a room, alone Sookie and I, trying to find a meaning about what was happening.

"Are you okay?" It was the second time she asked me the same question but the answer was still the same. "Eric, I know this must be pretty hard for you, especially about Nora, but what about them? Salome and Russell were together from the beginning, she released him and now…what? What will happen? Will they force you to be part of the Authority?"

It was something I had been thinking about since Salome uttered the words 'initiation ceremony', but I wasn't interested in joining this group of lunatics.

"They seem to be very decided that you and Bill form part of the Authority and with Russell on their side…" I knew what she meant. We had a ruthless killer released and he'd be able to do anything.

"Salome just wants power, don't believe anything she said about sharing, Sookie, because it is not true." I was being completely honest with her but she needed to understand. "They are so obsessed with Lilith that they'll be able to do anything for her."

"But she's not real!" Sookie shouted desperate as she rose from the bed and paced back and forth across the room. "Please, tell me it is true, tell me that Lilith or whatever is not real because none of this makes sense, Eric." She breathed deeply but I knew – because I could feel it through our bond – that she was pretty pissed with what was happening. "They are just excuses. Fucking excuses! What about Bill? Bill seemed to be delighted when they spoke about the initiation ceremony, which of course I have not a fucking clue of what it is."

"Sookie, don't worry, nothing's gonna happen." I got up and placed myself in front of her as I put my hands on her shoulders. "I promised you that I would protect you and wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember?" She nodded slightly but without saying a word. "I think so far I have fulfilled that promise." I put my hand on her chin and pulled gently until she looked up and she was looking into my eyes. "This time won't different."

"You don't know that, Eric." She looked away and pulled away from me. "It was about to hunt Russell Edgington before," she said as her back was to me, "but right now we don't know what's going on. They," she said, pointing to the door, "have a plan, Eric. And for some unknown reason they want you and Bill to be part of that twisted plan about a vampire god…what exactly are they waiting for, Eric?" She turned around quickly and crossed her arms. "What will happen? Lilith will reborn in some way? Is that the master plan? Is that God's plan as Nora called it?" She chuckled a few times but there was no trace of humor in her eyes. "Salome and Nora are as mad as Russell, Eric. I am sorry to say this but your sister," and she hesitated before continuing talking, "she is no longer the person you met. I know I have no right to speak or comment or something I don't understand but…" I didn't like what I was hearing but Sookie was right about Nora. "She's not the sister you met, Eric."

"I know," I muttered and Sookie seemed surprised. "We are the only progeny of Godric, Sookie and now he's gone. We are all that remain of him and Nora has lost her mind so she's no longer able to distinguish reality." I could not believe I was confessing all this to her but I felt better with every word that got out from my lips. "Nora is Sanguinista, like Russell and Salome. She loved Roman, or that's what she said, but still she was able to sacrifice him to release Edgington so that gives us an idea of how little we can trust on them."

"I don't trust them, Eric, I don't even trust in…"

"Bill." I cut her off, finishing her phrase as she nodded once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moment of the 'initiation ceremony' as they called it had arrived and although Salome and Nora assured me there was no danger for Sookie, I wasn't willing to take that risk. Much less with Russell Edgington in the same room, knowing he might be able to do anything.

There we were, Bill and me included, while Russell and the rest of members of the Authority didn't stop looking at the urn where the sacred blood of Lilith was guarded as if it was a precious treasure.

"Tonight is the beginning of a new world, a world where humans and vampires live in peace." I couldn't avoid rolling my eyes. Did they really believe all this shit? "Our race needs humans to exist. Humans and vampires, two sides of the same coin. Lilith, the First, the Last, the Eternal."

"Praise her," they all said in unison.

"Praise Lilith." Russell yelled putting his hand over his heart. This was so surreal that I wanted to laugh and kill them all at the same time.

"She will be our salvation." Newlin added with a smile from ear to ear. I could never understand that someone took the trouble of turning this guy into a vampire. It wasn't a punishment for him, it was for all vampires because we would have to stand him forever. Unless one of us staked him as we did with Nan Flanagan.

"Now is the time to join us together with Lilith as she wishes. Her power, her beliefs, her blood." And they all looked quickly toward the urn. "We are siblings, we are united by the blood of Lilith and her blood will return us to the real world, our world. To our true ourselves." Murmurs succeeded quickly among the remaining members of the Authority. "Roman followed the teachings of Lilith, but his desire to keep her blood was stronger than the real purpose we are going to perform." Nora was giving us a great speech, even emotional, but I couldn't hate her more at that time.

Dieter Braun was the first to walk toward the urn as he examined it carefully. "This…is…blasphemy." He said slowly as looked at each and every one of us. "I am the oldest member of the Authority, except for Roman, and this is a sacrilege…" But before he could keep talking Russell launched himself at him and rip his head off, throwing it to one corner of the room while the rest of his body was disintegrating on the ground.

"I'm in." Rosalyn said before someone else could say another word.

Salome walked to the urn, avoiding Dieter's guts, and opened it to reach the bottle containing the blood and looked carefully at it for a few seconds before returning to Nora and Russell and spilling a drop on her hand.

"This is the blood of Lilith," she said as she lifted the bottle for everyone to see.

"What do you think will happen if we drink the blood?" Bill asked me muttering. "We don't know what effect will have."

"It's only vampire blood. We are vampires, what might happen?"

They all drank a drop and Compton and I did exactly the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next thing I could remember after drinking the blood was to see Nora approaching to me, and although a strong desire drew me to her it was a much more attractive force that I should found.

Sookie.

I left the room and walked to the room where she was. I couldn't remember the path because I couldn't think clearly but I followed her scent to the right door, opened it and found her lying face up on the bed.

"Eric!" She got up quickly but didn't move toward me. "Eric, are you okay? You look a little…" But before she could keep talking my lips were on hers, kissing her passionately and grabbing her strongly so she couldn't pull away an inch from my body. "Eric!" She tried to get away but I wouldn't allow it. I had wished this for a long time. "What are you doing? Eric, let me go. Eric!" Her attempts to escape were just making me to desire her harder.

"Sookie, calm down, I just want us to be together."

"Eric, this is not the way," she whispered and felt the fear in her voice. Was she scared of me? I let her go and she immediately walked away from me. "Eric, I don't know what happened to you but you don't look the same."

"I feel good, Sookie. I feel free!" I would have been able to fly to the ceiling and lay there all the time. "The blood was…" I closed my eyes remembering how I felt when the drop of blood was in my mouth. The feeling was indescribable, something I had never felt before and that made me forget everything else. "Come with me."

"No way!" She yelled but I didn't care, I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Sookie," I walked towards her but she stepped back. "Sookie, you know me, I would never hurt you," I said seriously. No matter what I was feeling, I would never put Sookie in danger. "Please come with me and let me show you the world."

I wasn't sure how I convinced her but all I cared about was walking through the crowded streets of New Orleans with Sookie by my side and a group of drugged vampires joining us.

"Look around you, Sookie," I whispered in her ear, laughing, "the world is ours to do with it whatever we want. We are not slaves to anyone, nothing can stop us and we are free to live among humans."

"Eric, you need to stop, okay?" I looked down at her with a big smile on my face and kissed her passionately in the middle of the street. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked when she got to catch her breath. "This is all for that blood? Is Lilith's blood? Why the fuck did you drink it?" She was staring at me with her big and beautiful brown eyes.

"It's freedom, Sookie." I said no more and while the rest of them had fun in the streets Sookie and I got away from them.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me," was all I said but she still didn't say a word. "You deserve to be happy and see what the world can offer to those of us who are different, Sookie. You have no idea what's out there but I can show you, I can give you anything you wish." I couldn't blame her because she was looking at me and thinking I was insane, but I didn't care. "Tell me what you want, Sookie, tell me what your heart desires and I will give it to you…"

Eric…" But my fangs popped out when I took a deep breath and smelled the blood flowing freely. "Eric, what are you doing?" There was fear in her voice and when I leaned down slightly I could feel her heart beat getting faster and faster. "Eric, I have a power, I really hope you haven't forgotten, and I assure you that I'll use it against you if you don't leave me another choice." I loved she was so brave but even with her power she wouldn't be able to stop me at that moment.

"Sookie, I lo…" But at that instant I heard cries of terror and panic. Something was going on so I grabbed Sookie tightly and moved at full speed until we walked into one of the locals where a parting was celebrating. A party that was no longer for humans, it was non-stop feeding party for the vampires present.

"Oh my God…" Sookie muttered covering her mouth with her hand as she watched the scene before us. "Eric," she looked at me desperate but all that blood flowing was making to concentrate pretty hard. "Eric, look at me, look at me!" She grabbed my face with both of her hands and forced me to keep my eyes fixed on hers. "Do you realize what's going on? They are killing these people, Eric, you can't let them do this."

"It's Lilith's will." I said no more, as if it was a rehearsed speech.

"I don't give a fuck Lilith's will!" She screamed and just then a figure appeared on stage, it was like a vision. A woman, completely naked, smiled at each one of us for what we were doing.

Was it real?

"Eric, look at me. Eric, please, look at me!" Only Sookie's voice brought me back to reality but I still could see that woman from the corner of my eye.

"Lilith." I mumbled.

"What? Eric, what are you talking about? There's nobody there!" It was as if I could hear her voice and when Lilith looked at me I knew exactly what I had to do. I grabbed Sookie and lay her down on a table while she kept begging me not to hurt her. I couldn't control myself, it was as if my mind and my body were miles away from each other.

"Eric, don't!" Sookie screamed again and again but I was unable to stop.

"Do not hurt her, my son." I heard a familiar voice when I was about to sink my fangs into Sookie's smooth and firm skin.

"Godric." My Maker was staring at me and I couldn't believe I was seeing him.

"You are better than all of them, Eric. You can't hurt her because if you do you will regret." I looked to Nora again but I couldn't see Lilith. Was she gone of it was just an illusion? "You have learned but your sister does not. You have to help her, Eric, you have to show her the path." Godric disappeared but his words remained in my mind.

"Sookie…" I looked down and saw her eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_**Thanks sooooo much for reading this chapter. It was pretty easy to write 'cause the New Orleans scenes were funny but I wanted my own personal point of view for this one.**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed it.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I'll wait for your reviews.**_

_**:D :D**_


	8. Somebody That I Used To Know

_**Hi there! I liked the new chapter of True Blood 'cause Bill Compton is showing his true face, hahahahha. I just hope Eric and Sookie to be together.**_

_**Here's the new chapter of my fic, hope you enjoy it and leave me a lovely review.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

**Eric POV**

We had returned. All of us were leaving the elevator but suddenly I did not feel as good as I was when we left.

The feeling was pretty weird, everything around me was real but it was like to be different at the same time.

"Eric…" I heard Sookie's faint voice next to me and I couldn't believe she would let me lay a hand on her after having been about to drink every last drop of blood from her body.

"We've seen Lilith!" Salome yelled with Nora while the rest shouted, danced and laughed saying how happy they felt about seeing Lilith. "God and Lilith have blessed us! We are free!" Salome was euphoric but she wasn't the only one.

"There's a lot to celebrate! Lilith has showed up for us. Just for us!" Russell Edgington seemed to be suffering the effects of that blood with greater intensity than the rest of us, but since I saw Godric – or was he just an illusion? – everything had changed. I did not feel so good, and nothing seemed the same when we left. And I was very pissed off at Nora with the way in which she had betrayed me.

"Bill, what the fuck happened?" I did not remember having felt this way before, not even when I was still human, but I could barely maintain control and for a vampire that was essential.

"We've seen Lilith." Was all out of his mouth while he was grinning like an asshole.

"I didn't see anyone," Sookie whispered though I was sure none of them would have heard her. I looked at her and saw how frightened she was. I couldn't blame her for it because I didn't even know what was going on.

"We were high, Bill, that's what happened." They were too crazy or high to realize what was happening, but seeing Godric telling me that the path I was following was the wrong one made me see everything with clarity. "We have to get out of here." I grabbed Sookie harder but I knew we couldn't leave without them knowing it. "Bill, none of this real, we gotta go."

"It was real. Lilith showed up for us. She did and now we know the way we must follow." I wasn't sure if Bill was just pretending or he just had been persuaded by what happened that night. Lilith was not real, I was sure of that.

"Eric," I looked down at Sookie and saw that for the first time she wasn't trying to pretend that she wasn't terrified. "Eric, we can't stay here. They're crazy, they killed all those people and we don't know what they will do next. I don't think they're going to stop…" Looking around I realized Sookie was right. The vision of Lilith – real or not – it made them to see they could do anything and there was nothing more dangerous than bloodthirsty vampires who feared nothing.

"Come on," I said as I turned to leave, "we'll go to the room until they have calmed down."

"Eric, where are you going?" Bill was the only one who seemed to be as aware as me of what was happening. "We're having a party! Lilith's blood has set us free! We don't have to keep hiding." I wasn't to stay there for more time listening bullshit so I grabbed Sookie and left.

The first thing I did was get into the shower to shake off the blood of all those people I had fed from. Not that I felt guilty but I couldn't help but feel bad about what Sookie was thinking of me. I didn't want her to hate me for what I had done because I didn't even realize what was happening around me. I wasn't aware of what I did, I couldn't control myself, but part of me – a tiny one – knew exactly what was going on but it wasn't strong enough to stop me.

"I'm done in the bathroom if you want to take a shower." But Sookie did not react, she didn't even look at me.

I started walking toward her without knowing if it would be a good idea to keep talking but at least I needed to know she was fine.

I sat next to her in bed, her clothes were still covered in blood – others blood – and all I wanted to do was hug her and assure her that everything was going to be okay and there was nothing to fear.

The problem was that I couldn't even tell her what was really happening, much less be sure things would return to normal.

"Sookie…" I whispered, but there was no reaction from her. "Sookie, I need to listen to me, okay? No matter if you don't to answer me, but I need to explain what happened, do you understand?" I knew she was pissed and scared but the fact that Sookie didn't talk was something I wasn't used to. "I have no idea what happened, I know what happened but I don't understand why. It was as if I couldn't control myself, like I wasn't myself and I feel…" I would have said I felt guilty but it really wasn't true. "Please, I need to know you're okay, I need you to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She muttered through clenched teeth but not looking at me.

"Sookie, I don't know why I did what I did but…"

"You don't know?" Yes, she definitely was pretty pissed. "Eric, you and those vampires have killed more than a dozen people tonight." Now she was looking at my eyes, but she was more glaring at me. "You were there, Eric…" she said as she began sobbing and her eyes filled with tears. "You fed from them, not killed them, but you almost killed me." I opened my mouth to interrupt her but she was faster than me. "Bill, Salome, Nora and all of them killed those people without caring the last what they were doing. Do you realize what has happened? Now all humans will return to treat you like monsters. This is not evolving, Eric!" She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her.

I had to make her understand that not all of us were wild creatures but it wasn't going to be easy after what Sookie had seen tonight.

"Can we talk?" I asked her when she left the bathroom with her hair wet and wearing only one of my shirts that were too big for her.

"I've borrowed it," she said as looking down at what she was wearing, "there was nothing else and I didn't want to wear my clothes stained with blood," she added sarcastically.

"It's all yours," I said forcing a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"Sookie, we need to talk…"

"You don't have to stay with me." She said cutting me off. "You can go with your friends to enjoy the party or whatever they're doing. I'll be fine as long as none of them walks into the room to suck my blood."

"That won't happen, Sookie." She was about to argue with me but I wasn't in the mood. It had been a lot of things – most of them pretty weird – and the last thing I needed was that Sookie and her sarcasm ended up ruining the evening. "I would never let them hurt you."

"YOU were about to hurt me, Eric. Have you forgotten?" No, of course I hadn't forgotten and I hated myself for it. "Look, I don't pretend my life means a shit for you, but you dragged me here and yes, you did because you were trying to save me, but things have changed, Eric. Now we can't trust anyone, the Authority no longer exists and those vampires – including Bill – would be able to kill me if they found out what I really am, do you understand? We are not safe, at least I'm not safe here, and I just want to leave and forget everything I've seen in the last days." Tears were constantly slipping down her cheeks and I did the only thing I knew it'd make her feel better; I hugged her.

"I will find a way to end with all this, Sookie." I said looking into her eyes. "I promise you."

"How can you make that promise when you don't even know what they're planning?" She pulled away from me and lay down in bed. "This is a nightmare and I can't wake up, no matter how hard I try." She was sobbing and whispering at the same time and I could barely hear her. "This is no longer about capturing a vampire or following the rules, Eric." She looked at me through the tears and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "Roman's death has changed everything. Russell, Salome and Nora were working together from the beginning and you didn't even realize. So what can we expect? They would be able to do anything and you couldn't stop them."

Was Sookie right?

"Bill and I will do."

Sookie chuckled and I looked confused at her. "Bill? Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes and sat down until we were face to face. "You saw him, we can not trust him."

"I want to think that he's just pretending." Sookie rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Pretending? Eric, Bill's not faking it. He was as high as all of you but you were the only one able to react – just in time by the way – but that's not the point." I looked at her thoughtfully, trying to remember if at any moment Bill had shown any signs of pretending. "I'm sure he had sex with Salome 'cause whenever she was near him…"

"What?" I asked when she stopped.

"He didn't look me at the eyes, Eric. I know he's hiding something but I don't even care 'cause whatever it was between Bill Compton and I was finished long ago." She breathed deeply and laid back in bed, this time on her back and staring at the ceiling. "This is bullshit. We are trapped and surrounded by moron vampires while trying to find a way to escape and make them see that nothing that happened tonight was real."

This time I laid down next to her but supporting my weight on the elbow to look down at her.

"I need to find out if it's true. We need to know if we can count on Bill or not, but the result – whatever it is – won't affect my decision about us."

"What decision?" Sookie muttered looking into my eyes. "Tell me, what should I expect?"

"We're going to get out of here, Sookie."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply but when she spoke again she didn't open them. "I would love to believe you, Eric." She stared at me and I would have been able to do anything for her at that moment. There was so much sadness in her eyes that I even could feel her pain through the bond. "I'm serious, but we are so fucked up that I'm unable to see the light." She smiled weakly while avoid my gaze. "Besides, I'm not even sure there's a way out 'cause you know like me that they would chase us. They would be able to find us as they did the first time."

I remembered every detail – even the smallest ones – of that night in the harbour when we were captured by the guards of the Authority. Sookie was so worried about returning home that she didn't care what was happening or what we did but now things had changed. Now Roman and Dieter, the greatest advocates of pacific coexistence between humans and vampires, had died and the true intentions of the other members had come to light.

"Sooner or later, Eric, they will realize you're not on their side and maybe Bill tells them something about the delicious fairy blood he tasted so many times. How long it will take us to kill me then?"

"They won't touch you, Sookie!" I groaned and spoke very seriously. I made her a promise and I was going to keep it until the end.

I was surprised when Sookie grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine as if it were second nature. "I know you're not the guilty of what happened, Eric, but I have to confess that I was scared to death when I thought you were going to bite me at the bar." She stroked my hand every few seconds and I knew to confess all this was very hard for her. "I looked into your eyes but I realized you weren't yourself and I wanted you to react but I didn't know how." If I had hurt Sookie I would never have forgiven myself. "But I still don't understand how you were able to stop just at the last second. The others were feeding and none of them realized but you…I dunno, something happened 'cause when I looked into your eyes again I could see you were not going to hurt me. How did you do it?"

Should I tell her the truth? She may think I was as crazy as the others but at least I could think clearly.

"Godric."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stayed leaning against the door frame until Nora noticed me and got up to hug me.

She had been kneeling in front of the urn containing the blood we had drunk the night before and she was probably praying as she had been doing it in the cell.

"Brother…" She hugged me and I could feel the bond between us was still pretty strong but Nora had changed too much.

"This isn't you, Nora." I murmured as I stroked her hair but when I looked at her I noticed her eyes were not the ones I wanted to look at me in that way. "This is not real."

"It's Lilith's blood what made us see the world as it is, Eric." And she smiled broadly at me. "Of course it's real." How could I make her see she was wrong when she couldn't even listen to me?

"What happened last night was not real, Nora. Lilith did not show up, it was just an illusion caused by the blood," I said pointing to the urn. "You can't keep doing this, you can't let Russell and Salome to continue with this madness, do you understand? Killing humans indiscriminately is not the solution, it will only mean more problems."

"Last night we were free, Eric. It was Lilith's will."

"Lilith does not exist!" I yelled and waited that for once she listened to me.

"Eric, it's not what you really think, I know. Lilith does exist and sooner or later you will end up realizing."

"Godric would wish that I saved you." I wasn't to tell her that I had seen him like a vision because I wouldn't get to convince her. "I've loved you for the past six hundred years, Nora. I made a promise to Godric the night he turned you. I promised him that I would take care of you and protect you until the day of the true death and I wanted to fulfil that promise until last night."

"Godric is dead, Eric. All his promises mean nothing."

"How can you say that?"

"Godric was one of the most bloodthirsty vampires who ever lived, Eric. We both know but eventually he let himself go for the humans, he became weak and pathetic and I'm glad not to have been with him when he decided to meet the true death and…" She couldn't say another word because I grabbed her throat and pushed her up until her head was leaning against the rock that held the urn.

"Do not talk about Godric like that! Never!" It would have been so easy to kill her and destroy everything that I had to make great efforts to restrain myself and release her slowly. "Godric would be ashamed if he saw in what you have become." And I left without looking back.

What else could I do to convince her that she was wrong? She wasn't my sister anymore. Sookie was right, the Nora I had known was gone and now she was only a shadow of her former self.

"Where have you been?" Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing my shirt and worried when she saw walking into the room. "I woke up and you weren't here. I thought…"

"I had to talk to Nora." I said without thinking and I regretted every word out of my mouth when I saw the disappointment in Sookie's eyes. "It's now what you're thinking, but I needed some answers and…"

"I understand."

"I've lost her, Sookie." We locked eyes and for a few seconds no one said anything else.

"You were right when you said you that I couldn't trust Nora. My sister has gone and although I'm still trying to save her – as Godric asked me – I don't think I'm going to get it."

"Eric…" I looked at her expectantly but I could understand that she had no idea what to say. "Sometimes it's difficult to accept the family. The decisions we make are not always the best but I don't believe you're going to change Nora's mind. She's too involved with Salome and Edgington…"

"But Godric asked me to save her!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"Eric…I know you feel lost and unable to think of a solution but you can't take her from here by force." Yeah, I had had the same idea but I dismissed it when I realized it would never work. "Just her will be able to understand this is a lie, just a game, but until she does…"

"I know."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I was certain that I was gonna die. I knew it, I saw it in his eyes and tried not to think that it was going to be the last time I would see him.

Yes, Eric was going to drink until the last drop of my blood and all I could think about was there would be no further opportunity to be with him. I would not see his beautiful blue eyes, I wouldn't touch his soft and pale skin and didn't kiss his soft and masculine lips.

I wouldn't make love with him again.

It was as if suddenly everything around me was gone, I couldn't think of all those dead people in the room, in all the vampires who were still feeding on humans who were barely alive. What was happening to me? I should be concerned about these people, about myself 'cause I was about to bleed to death by my vampire ex-lover, but I didn't care, I just could think of the sadness inside of me and the empty I would have when I couldn't be with him anymore.

A lonely tear fell off from my eye and I could feel its warmth as it slid down my cheek. It was the time, Eric would sink his fangs into my neck and end up with a lifetime of rarities, bad memories and impossible love.

Yes, at least I would be able to rest in peace. At last.

But none of that happened. I felt no pain, nothing. It was as if everything had completely vanished and although I was afraid to open my eyes 'cause I didn't know what I was going to find, I did.

"Eric…" He was hypnotized looking at something but when I followed his gaze to the same place I could see nothing. I only saw Nora feeding on a woman until she stopped moving and I knew she was dead. "Eric, we have to get out of here." His hands on my body were no longer holding me in place so I could move enough to sit in front of him. "Eric, are you listening to me?" But it was as if he couldn't even see me.

I tried everything, even slapped him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Eric, listen to me!" The other vampires were still too busy eating so they wouldn't be paying attention to me. "Please, I need you to focus, okay?" His eyes were staring at me but I was sure he wasn't hearing a word I said. "We can't stay here, Eric, it's dangerous." But obviously it wouldn't be dangerous for him, just for me. "Eric, when all these people are dead and there is no more blood to feed them…" and I hated myself for what I was about to say. "They're all dead! It doesn't matter 'cause we can't do anything for them, but I have to get out of here before they realize I'm the only one person they could feed from." Nothing, no reaction and I was starting to piss off. "They'll kill me, Eric!"

Suddenly his opened wide and he was staring at me. I prayed for this gesture to really meant that Eric had returned and was understanding my words.

"Eric, please, please…" I couldn't say another word when he grabbed me and we left the bar, but not alone. The rest of the group had followed us 'cause there was not a single drop of blood to drink, nothing.

I thought he would let me go when we were far away enough, or we would go together but what we did was got back with the rest of members of the Authority at the same place we had left.

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing? We gotta go!"

"No, we must go back."

Go back? Was he kidding? I couldn't go back to that place because I was sure they would kill me. I thought Eric had regained his mind but perhaps it was only for a second.

"Eric!" I tried with all my strength to escape but it was useless. "You have to let me go!"

"They will kill you if I do." He whispered between clenched teeth and at least I could breathe relieved knowing that Eric Northman had returned. "Listen," we hid in an alley as he explained me his plan, if he had any. "We can't escape with no more because they'll realize, you understand? Right now I can't think of anything better because I can barely think straight, but you have to trust me."

"Eric, I can't go back to that place with them, they don't know what they're doing, they have no control over themselves and…"

"I won't let them to hurt you, okay?" He seemed so confident that I would love to believe him. "I don't want you to be away from me at any time, okay? Not even when you think we're alone or safe because they might take advantage of any chance."

I wasn't thrilled with the idea of coming back but I couldn't help feeling a little better when the vampires came out of the elevator screaming, dancing and laughing as if they had returned from the best party of their lives. It probably was but I couldn't even look at them 'cause they were still stained with the blood of their victims.

Eric and I were in the room and when I got into the shower I wasn't able to control the tears falling down my face while hot – almost burning – water was falling all over me. It was as if I needed to rub every inch of my body to feel better but I knew it wouldn't work. I hadn't killed anyone, it was true, but still couldn't help feeling guilty for not doing anything about it.

But what could I have done? Stop them?

I stood under the hot water for longer than usual but it was the only place I could be alone and think about what had happened in the last days. When I wasn't kidnapped by vampires I was locked in a cell or otherwise I was witnessing at high vampires killing people in a bar.

I returned to the bedroom and had so many things in my head that I didn't even hear what Eric was saying. I didn't hate him but I was angry, I was pissed off for all had happened and because Eric was so close to kill me.

I knew he wasn't himself, I knew he wasn't able to control but he was doing but that didn't make me to forget what happened.

"I just want to go home," I muttered before falling asleep.

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but when I woke up I saw that I was alone in the bedroom. The bathroom door was locked so I got out of bed and knocked on it gently but didn't get any reply. If Eric had been inside he would have heard me and even felt me when I woke up so I knew I was alone.

I heard the door opening and saw him walked into the room slowly.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't here. I thought…" But I knew something was up 'cause he barely looked at me as he sat beside me in bed. He told me he had been talking to Nora and although I wanted to say him that she was a heartless bitch who only had used him, I decided to close my mouth.

Eric had to realize that his sister had betrayed him but it wasn't going to be me who said it.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I couldn't stay in the room with Sookie for much longer because Salome had prepared a meeting. The reason? I had no idea but I couldn't care less.

"We are all aware that we can't continue feeding on synthetic blood, not after tasting Lilith's blood and have experienced the true power." I wanted to roll my eyes and say they were just talking about shit but I preferred to know their intentions were. "We must return to what we were and not be intimidated by humans. It was what Lilith wanted."

"Praise her!" Edgington yelled from the other side of the table while was flirting with Newlin. That was pathetic even for Russell.

"Humans have served us as a food source for centuries but synthetic blood changed everything." Nora said and although I didn't want to look at her when I did I saw her eyes fixed on mine. "We were human but we were able to evolve and survive when the world began changing." Evolve? Nora and the other vampires who considered themselves Sanguinistas hadn't evolved at all. They were still behaving like bloodthirsty savages who would be able to exterminate the human race just to satisfy their own instincts. "Drinking Lilith's blood opened our eyes to the world in which we live. We are slaves no longer, we don't hide and humans will have to get used to the fact that we are superior."

Slaves? I didn't like where this conversation was going to but I knew they were too excited since they drank Lilith's blood.

"We'll enslave the humans!" Edgington cried and Newlin following him nodding like a fool.

"Russia." Rosalyn said and we all looked at her waiting for further explanation. "We have allies in Russia and we'd be able to carry out our plans without attracting attention."

"It's a good idea, Rosalyn," Salome said with a smile on her face, "but perhaps we should focus on the United States."

"We will conquer the world," Edgington said when he stopped flirting with Newlin. "Humans are like animals that kill each other for no reason but we…" he said as he rose from his chair and looked at us all. "We will change the world and will turn humans into what they really are." Unfortunately Russell wasn't the only one who had lost his mind as the other seemed to be delighted with his ideas.

"We will return to feed on human blood but we must be careful or we'll end up extinguishing the human race." Nora was on their side completely and I couldn't do anything to convince her otherwise.

"They are all great ideas, Nora," Salome said directly at her, "but we need an excuse to come back to feed on humans. If we don't they will see us as a threat."

"Tru Blood." Bill muttered and I turned my head quickly to look at him.

"Tru Blood?" Salome was waiting for an explanation like the rest of us.

"If we destroy the synthetic blood then there will be no other way for us to feed than humans." The members of the Authority looked at each other with a look of approval on their faces. "There are only five factories around the world that can make the production of synthetic blood. If we destroy them then there will be nothing."

The whispers about Compton's idea followed one after one and when I looked at him I realized I was alone in this.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to understand what was going through his head.

He smiled slightly and replied as if it were obvious. "Evolving." And took a long sip of his blood in an elegant crystal glass.

* * *

**_This was the new chapter, I love writing my own version._**

**_:D_**


	9. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**_Well, I just want to say that I hate Bill Compton, I don't want to see this character ever again 'cause he's not the hero but I don't think he's gonna be a great villain. _**

**_I just hope Eric kills him slowly. :D :D_**

**_Here is the new chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

* * *

**Eric POV**

The first thing that appeared on TV were the images of some of the factories of synthetic blood after being bombarded.

Compton's idea was well received and they all seemed eager to start working. Everybody but me. I knew I couldn't trust the pathetic excuse of vampire that Bill Compton was but I never imagined his betrayal would come to the point of turning himself against humans and to strictly follow Sanguinistas beliefs of the rest of members of the Authority.

Everyone was totally insane and the scene before me was not getting better when they had a naked man chained on the conference table.

"An excellent plan," Salome said with emotion in her voice. "Very soon there will be nothing but dust and debris, and humans and the world will be ours again." Yeah, an excellent plan, I thought sarcastically. How could they believe they'd get to convince other vampires? Even in our own race we vampires faced Sanguinistas for their ideals but I still hadn't met a single vampire who was willing to reject human blood. "Things are changing much faster than any of us would have imagined, and everything was possible thanks to our newest member, Bill Compton." Everyone seemed so excited that I'd have thrown up if I could. The situation was getting me sick and I didn't know how long I could go on standing it.

"The synthetic blood has kept us away from our true nature for so long," Nora continued with the speech Salome had begun, "but now it's time to go back to what we are." Nora looked at me for a second before continuing with it. "Humans have dominated the world, they believed they could exist until the end of times, that their god would protect them, but their god doesn't exist. There is only one god and her name is Lilith."

"Praise Lilith." Compton was beginning to sound like them and I would have ripped his head off at that moment.

"Praise her," said the rest in chorus.

The human on the table did not stop screaming through his gag and shake desperate for an escape. He wouldn't get it because since Roman and Dieter were killed things had changed, there was no respect for humans and it bothered me the idea that Sookie continued trapped and surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires.

"Now that our plans are working we can be sure it'll only be a matter of time that humans bow down to us, begging us not to kill them and in return they will give us their blood." Russell Edgington and his stupid follies. The problem was the other vampires in the room – including Bill Compton – were more than willing to follow whatever decision he was willing to take. "Lilith is on our side, she's always been," Salome continued, "but we were blind. Roman's ideals were clouding our minds but nevertheless we managed to see beyond. We have seen the truth and we've done it through Lilith's eyes." This whole religious crap about Lilith was starting to become repetitive.

"And now we must honor Lilith with blood," and automatically our eyes turned to the human lying chained on the table. They launched at him like hungry dogs and I did the same but every drop of blood that entered my mouth was spit near the big puddle that had formed around his body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eric, what happened?" I had cleaned myself the blood before returning to Sookie. I didn't want to tell her what had happened during the meeting because we already had enough worries. "Are you okay?"

"We gotta get out of here." It was what Sookie had begged me from the start but I didn't think the situation will lead to many problems. "Sookie, listen to me carefully, okay? We can trust no one, not even Bill, so this conversation – every word – must not leave this room. Do not talk to anyone but me, understood?"

"Yes, Eric, I understand. But what's going on?" How could I explain it without scaring her even more? "Hey, I know things have been wild since they drank that blood, even you were out control, but the effects are gone, right? You are the same and saved me so sooner or later…"

"They won't give up, Sookie." I replied coldly. "Have you been watching the news?" I asked her aware of what was happening. "Tell me Sookie, have you seen what's going on?"

"If you mean those terrorist attacks against Tru Blood factories…yeah, I've seen it. But what has to do with us?" I approached her until we were face to face and looked into her eyes. "They are not terrorists, Sookie, soldiers have been sent by the Authority to do it." A slight smile appeared on her lips and began shaking her head. "No, that's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Sookie, it's exactly what's happening!" She shook her head again while chuckling. "Eric, are you insane? Synthetic blood is the future for vampires, is what has allowed you all to live among humans without being feared, why would the Authority destroy Tru Blood factories? Their power supply? Their future?" I knew it was hard to understand but we didn't have much time to explain. "Sookie, it's the truth. You know you can trust me and I wouldn't saying all this if it weren't true."

"What you say makes no sense, Eric." She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. "If synthetic blood disappears then humans will consider you monsters again, bloodthirsty savages, don't you think? You are free now, and don't kill people to feed, why lose all that?" Sookie thought the same way as me but unfortunately we were alone in this. "I don't get it, Eric. Roman believed in pacific coexistence between humans and vampires, what has changed?"

"Everything has changed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had been watching Molly during the days following Edgington's failed execution and I knew she had nothing to do with what happened. Salome took care of everything and she was just used as a pawn.

So I was waiting for her.

When she walked into the room to put a briefcase I grabbed her by her throat and put her against the wall, one of the few places where we couldn't be seen by the security camera.

"Let me go!" She hissed through her fangs.

"Save it, I'm much older than you and might kill you before you could utter a word." I looked at the security camera and back to Molly. "We need to talk."

"Then talk."

"Alone. I don't care they can only see us but I want to you and me, okay?" Molly nodded, retracted her fangs and pulled out a small remote control from her pocket and turned off the camera.

"We have thirty seconds before the camera actives again. What do you want?"

"I have to get out of here but my DNA is not registered, I can't leave with no more." I had searched for other possible ways to escape but it was impossible, much less taking Sookie with me. "I need your security level."

"I can't. Salome changed it, I don't have level 1 access anymore to move freely. I tried just now but they didn't give any explanation. Guess Salome doesn't trust me. We're screwed." Yeah, she didn't know how right she was. "Listen, I have no idea what's happening or the plans they have," and looked me straight in the eye, "but there may be a way out."

"How?"

"With this." And she handed me a needle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I have an idea, why not destroy the Tru Blood factories and start a civil war?" I asked Compton as I rolled my eyes. "Praise Lilith! Is not that the solution to everything? Any madness is justified as long as made in the name of Lilith."

"Eric, what did you want me to do?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bill! For example." I would have saved a lot of trouble if I'd killed him when I had the chance but I knew Sookie would have hated me for it. "Do you realize what you've done? You turned us into a target, you turned us into ruthless killers."

"I did it for Lilith." I was tired of hearing the same phrase over and over and over again. "We are vampires, Eric, we can not give up our nature. Blood is life for us and humans are our sustenance.

"What are you going to do then? Kill them all?" Bill Compton was showing he was a real jerk and I hated myself for having trusted him. "Humans will persecute us with stakes, silver or fire, anything that serves them to kill us."

"No, not if we're quicker than them. We will feed from them until we get the control."

"Will you do the same with Sookie?" I asked, knowing that was one of his weaknesses. "Will you treat her in the same way? Will you drink her blood until the last drop and then you'll throw her body as if she meant nothing?" His eyes were fixed on mine but I had no idea of his intentions. "Help me to get out of here. We can leave if you're willing."

"How?"

"With this." And I showed him the needle in my hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Give me a minute to understand this, okay?" Through our bond I knew Sookie was overwhelmed by everything was happening but we didn't have time to do therapy. "You talked to Molly and she's gonna help us to get out of here, right?"

"Right."

"Okay." She frowned and kept talking. "Then her idea to escape from here is a needle."

"It's much more than that, Sookie. We have to get Salome and Nora's blood to access the elevator. It's the only way." I grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I talked to Bill and despite following all that stuff about Lilith he is willing to help us."

"Really?" From the tone of her voice I knew she wasn't convinced. "Sookie, I don't like the idea either but we won't be able to escape alone without being seen, you understand? Molly will come with us, she's also worried about what's happening."

"She's not the only one." She muttered and hugged her tightly against my chest.

"I will take care of you, Sookie. I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"It should be easy to let yourself go like that." I murmured when I saw Nora leaning against Lilith's urn.

"It is. I have something to believe in, Eric." She stood up until we were within inches of distance. "I missed you so much."

"Godric gave us something to believe in, Nora. He united us as a family."

"Godric did not understand what Lilith could come to mean. He refused to believe in her and tried to make me see she was just an illusion." I hated seeing my sister so attached to these crazy people, following the same Sanguinista Authority beliefs, plotting and betraying in the way she had done it. "But we're together now, Eric. All the fear, the pain and despair have vanished. Now the world will be ours."

"We will become monsters, Nora."

"We are not monsters, Eric. We are privileged. You, my Viking, has been chosen by Lilith. Her blood has united us again after so long." She smiled me slightly as she continued looking into my eyes. "I still remember the first time I tasted her blood," she said softly as she looked to the urn. "Salome brought me here when Roman was underground and made me see a new world. The feeling was wonderful, as if I could do anything and I haven't stopped thinking about that day until I drink Lilith's blood once again."

"Her blood is powerful, Nora."

"It is."

"And I want to be able to see the world differently, I want to have the power, I want to believe, Nora."

"I can help you."

We walked through the meeting room and left to the entrance of the building where the elevators were. As Molly had assured me there was no one waiting so it was the perfect chance.

"Where are you taking me?" She hummed happily until she saw Molly and I immediately had her against the wall, sinking a needle to leave her unconscious and take her from there.

"What are you doing with her?" Sookie asked when I made a sign to come out. "Eric, we can't take her with us."

"I won't abandon her here. Where is Bill?"

"We can't wait for him." Molly interrupted as she took the blood sample from Nora to enter the elevator.

"Here I am." Sookie and I watched at him as Molly was taking care of opening the elevator. I was carrying Nora in my arms and Sookie was at my side. I was going to keep an eye on both of them and couldn't wait to leave this filthy place to never return again.

"Then it's time to go," I said but when the elevator doors opened I saw Salome accompanied by a guard who was pointing at us with his weapon and seconds later we were surrounded.

"Fucking traitor!" I hissed while glaring at Compton while one of the guards grabbed Nora and got away from me. I automatically put myself in front of Sookie because I was not willing to let them to put a hand on her. "I'll kill you for this, Compton." I murmured as we passed by his side and I was going to keep my promise.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

At first I refused to believe everything Eric had told me but when I saw the explosions in the factories of blood I knew something serious was going on. But vampires destroying their food source? It made no sense until Eric explained me the situation.

Members of the Authority were so fucking obsessed with Lilith and all that religious shit that they would be able to do anything. I had seen them killing more than twenty people in a bar in New Orleans, I knew what they were capable of, but I never imagined they'd reach beyond their own limits in this way.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked Eric before he left to go find Nora. He would convince her to go to the main room to get her blood and leave. "What if she doesn't trust you?"

"She will."

"How do you know?" I didn't trust Nora, that wasn't new, but the idea of Eric risking himself so much made me feel panic. "Eric, what happens if someone finds out? It's too risky."

"It's the only way, Sookie. Trust me." Eric had said those words many times and every time I had trusted him I got alive of the most complex situations, but I had a bad feeling now. "So why Bill is not here? You said you had convinced him, why hasn't he appeared yet?"

"We don't have much time," Molly said as she walked back and forth. I wasn't sure of her age but she seemed to be restless. We all were and I was dying to get out of this madhouse. "Eric, it's time."

Eric disappeared and we were alone.

"Thanks for doing this, to help us." I told her to break the silence. "Eric trusts you and we have this opportunity thanks to you." Molly was about my age, but I didn't know when she was turned, but at least she seemed to have her head in place. The Sanguinista beliefs of the Authority hadn't effect on her and that was a good sign.

"Don't sing victory until we've escaped." She answered, leaning against the wall by the elevator. "Salome and Edgington are obsessed with Lilith's blood, they believe she is the only savior. A god and when Roman died I knew we were all in big trouble."

"Roman kept sanity, right?" I had no idea how things worked in the Authority, now I wasn't interested, but never before vampires had attempted to conquer the world in the way they were doing it now. "I don't know what's going on but I'm in the midst of all this madness and all I wanna do is to get out of here and they leave me alone."

Molly chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Do you think they will give up even if you get out of here? Things are not so simple and Salome and Nora are obsessed with Eric. He's a very powerful vampire and have him in the Authority's side would mean a great advantage."

"Eric won't give up."

"Maybe. But as much as your vampire boyfriend is able to fight he won't get to change anything." I wanted to say that Eric was not my boyfriend but I didn't think it was relevant at the time. "The Authority has many ways to make others to follow their rules. With an army at their service they will be able to do anything, there is no law to stop them now 'cause they're the ones who dominate everything. The American Vampire League is under the orders of Salome and Edgington and Newlin is doing a great job convincing humans that all is well."

"Everything's a lie, isn't it?"

"Everything is a lie." She agreed and I felt a twinge of pain. I knew the world was gonna change sooner or later 'cause vampires would rise against humans if no one prevented.

But everything went to hell when Salome and her soldiers came around us because of Bill. He had betrayed us, after all we had spent together and he finally showed his true colors.

When Eric accused him of betrayal I couldn't agree more and I'd have been slapped him or spit in his face if I had the chance.

But now our future and our lives hung by a thread that was about to break.

I looked at Eric through the corner of my eye as they took us to the cell without knowing whether I would return to Bon Temps or die at an unknown place in New Orleans. I couldn't stop thinking about Jason, my friends and how much my life had complicated since Bill Compton stepped into Merlotte's. I loved him, I did 'cause he was the first man who treated me like a woman but I never thought he would betray me the way he had done. I looked at Eric's eyes and saw fear and worry in them.

This couldn't mean the end. Eric and I still had too many outstanding issues to resolve.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this new chapter and you know what to do if that's the case. Just hit the big button and leave me a lovely review._**

**_Until next week!_**


	10. Gone, Gone, Gone

_**Well, I finally finished this new chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**:D**_

* * *

**Gone, Gone, Gone**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"What do you think they're gonna do with her?" She asked knowing she wouldn't like to hear the answer. I knew exactly what they would do with Molly. She had betrayed them, like me, but at least I hoped to get a deal to release Sookie. After all, she had nothing to do with this.

"Sookie, you shouldn't ask questions when you don't want to hear the answers." The less she knew the safer she would be.

"Eric," and I heard her sobbing. "We're in a fucking cell. Again." And she sobbed as I listened her weak voice. "We can't be much more fucked up, right? We tried to escape and Bill betrayed us." Sookie hadn't stopped crying since they put us in the cell and I wanted to comfort her but I really had no idea of how to do it. "I want you to know…" she stopped and I sat down next to her but not looking at her. "Eric, I want you to know that everything has happened, the fact we are locked in a cell and probably about to die, it's not your fault." I looked at her suddenly, not knowing if she was serious or I was just too weak. I hadn't fed for the last few days and Sookie hadn't eaten although I told her she should. I had to make a great effort not to throw myself over her and drink to the last drop of her blood.

"You are here because of me, Sookie." I answered no more knowing it was the whole truth.

"No." She took my hand and looked into my eyes. I didn't want her to look at me but I couldn't stop doing it. "I don't blame you, Eric. Since all this madness began you've only tried to protect me." Tears were sliding quickly down her cheeks and I hated seeing her so sad. "It's Bill Compton who has betrayed us, Eric. Never forget that." She muttered coldly. In other circumstances I would have been delighted to hear her speak in that way of Compton but now we were locked in a cell while they deciding the moment of our execution and I knew Compton was on their side in every decision taken. "At first," she began with just a whisper, "I thought you just wanted to take advantage of the situation 'cause Bill had been taken. I was so mad at you I could hardly hear a word out of your lips. I hated you, I hated you for having pulled me out of my home that night and I just wanted to come back. I still want to come back, Eric, but I won't if it's not with you." What was about with this sudden confession? Was it really what Sookie felt or she was just saying it because we were going to die? "Trusting Bill Compton was the worst mistake of my life, I assure you." There was so much determination in her eyes and voice that I believed her immediately.

"It doesn't matter now, Sookie. We must find a way out of here." She began laughing as tears continued sliding down her cheeks and finally laid her head on my should as she cried uncontrollably. "I don't wanna die, Eric," she muttered between sobs. "I just wanna go home and wake up from this nightmare."

"Me too, Sookie, me too." I stroked her hair until she fell asleep and put her down on the bed in the cell so at least she was able to rest for a few hours.

I didn't know how much longer we would remain locked in this damn cell or if they actually had other plans beyond the true death. I was so fucking sick of waiting. I had no patience when it was about my fate, much less be locked up.

"Eric?" I looked at Sookie and saw she had just awakened. It had passed a half an hour so I knew Sookie would be still exhausted. I couldn't blame her for not sleeping, I couldn't either even I had tried. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not enough," I said, stroking her cheek. I had wrapped her with my jacket because the cold could be felt everywhere in the cells. Everything was cold, bright and depressing. I didn't want Sookie to remain here any longer but at the moment we didn't have many more options. "You should try again."

She shook her head and sat down next to me with the jacket still covering most of her body. "Can't sleep, Eric. Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm trapped in a nightmare and the worst part is that when I wake up the nightmare still continues."

"Sookie, I want you to know that I'll try to convince them to let you go. This is not your place, you haven't done anything to deserve being locked up here, surrounded by vampire who are too crazy to see the world around them." If I had to beg for her life I would.

"I won't give up, Eric." I knew Sookie would be willing to fight for her own life but unfortunately she would have nothing to do against the rest of the Authority vampires. "I will not allow them to keep me locked up in a cell only 'cause they're fucking stupid enough to believe in everything that's written in this damn book," and picked up the Vampire Bible that was on the bed and began ripping the pages. I was proud of her for being able to maintain the courage despite the circumstances.

"I won't give up either, Sookie."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the guards took me out of the cell and left her alone I couldn't help looking back all the time until I couldn't see her anymore. I didn't know what expected me, it would probably be the last time I saw her and couldn't even kiss her goodbye.

I was too weak to fight and my handcuffed hands wouldn't be helpful so I resigned myself to wait for my fate, whatever it was.

"Thank you, we'll take care from now." When I walked into the room I saw Nora and Compton waiting. What the hell was going on? Why the other members weren't present for the show?

"Eric," Nora tried to touch my head but I turned away from her before she could get her hand on me. The guards had forced me to kneel in front of them like a fucking slave. I swore to myself that if leave from here in one piece I would do anything to end Bill Compton once and for all. "Eric, you are my brother and I want to save you. That's the reason why you are here."

"Listen to your sister, Eric. We both want to help you see the real world." The real world?

"Uncuffed me and I will show you the real world," I hissed without being able to extend my fangs.

"Eric, please." Nora begged kneeling beside me. "We are trying to save you. Others want to condemn you to the true death but Bill and I know you have a chance. We can save you but only if you are willing to believe." Believe? Believe in Lilith? Losing my mind like them? I preferred to become a pile of guts than accept their damn beliefs. "Salome and Russell want your death, Eric. You've become a traitor to them but you still have an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" And chuckled. "The same opportunity Molly had? And what about Sookie? Do you also going to give her an opportunity?" I asked this last question glaring at Compton. I hated recognizing but I thought she still meant something for him. "You are not different from others so don't try to convince me otherwise. You're just a selfish, Nora." I glared at her and she seemed surprised by my words. "You do not care for me at all."

"Eric, you are my brother! The blood unites us, of course I care for you!" Was she trying to convince me or herself? "I am just trying to open your mind to Lilith, what we really are. Feeding on synthetic blood is not evolving, it's getting back to the past."

I tried to resist but if they had refused to feed me blood had been for good reason. Now I understood. When Compton took Lilith's blood and offered it to me I refused.

"I refuse to believe!" I screamed but between both of them grabbed me and forced me to drink the damn blood. I tried to spit it out but it was impossible, Nora made sure I didn't do it while Compton left us alone.

"It's the future, brother. Don't refuse to evolve." Evolve? Did they really believe their own lies? "I love you, Eric. If I brought you up here was for a good reason and you'll understand soon." I couldn't even look at her face so I refused to do when she began caressing my cheek. "Lilith takes care of us, she made us who we are."

Nora and I remained kneeling in silence until a sort of vision appeared in front of us.

"She is here!" Nora cried excitedly. I couldn't believe I had to go through that again. I didn't like losing control in the way I did that first night when I drank the blood. I was about to kill Sookie and I'd have hated myself for it.

I looked at the same place but what I saw was very different.

"Godric." I muttered while Nora shook her head incredulously. "No."

"I tried. I tried to save her, Godric."

"My children." Godric said and it was wonderful hearing his voice again.

"Father." Nora murmured. "Why did you come?"

"My blood is within you." Godric said facing Nora. There was no hatred in his face but perhaps what we were seeing wasn't even real. "I'll always be with you, Nora."

"No! You abandoned me centuries ago, Godric. It's Lilith's blood which forms part of me now." Why was she so fucking convinced that Lilith was real?

"Lilith is a god without god. She only will guide you to the destruction of your own race." Godric had taught us well but at some point Nora deviated from the path. Perhaps he might be able to convince her of her mistakes.

"How can you say that?" Nora was so desperate that I could barely hear her voice. "After all the years the three of us spent together? Hunting and killing? Feeding? How can you say what we do is wrong?

"Because I did what you haven't been able to." Godric replied coldly. "I evolved." He added looking into my eyes. "Please, Father, you have to save her." I pleaded. "She's lost."

"No, I am not." Nora replied. "I have sworn my loyalty to Lilith." And just as the words left Nora's mouth Lilith appeared behind Godric. She was naked and studying the situation. What the hell was going to happen now? "Please…" Nora began. "Please, Lilith, forgive him!"

"Fight her!" I yelled knowing I wouldn't be able to keep watching this scene for much longer. "You have to fight her, Godric!"

"I am not who must fight her," he said to both of us at the same time Lilith tore his throat and got rid of his head, leaving us horrified by what had just happened.

"No!" I shouted with all my strength.

"Father!" Nora joined me in the despair we were feeling at the sight of our maker killed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was back in the cell, laying on the bed while Sookie was stroking my cheek and getting my hair out from my forehead.

"Eric, please, talk to me." She begged me. I didn't utter a word since I came back because there were so many thoughts in my mind that I felt totally lost. "I dunno what happened to you but I need to know you're okay. Please Eric, tell me something."

"I saw Godric." I said no more and knew she'd have questions.

"What?"

"And I wasn't the only one." I added, looking into her eyes. "What do you mean you weren't the only one?" I hated having this conversation, especially locked in a cell but I wasn't going to hide anything. "Nora saw him too."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in her voice so I grabbed her hand and kissed each of her knuckles. "It's not what you think, Sookie. I was just trying to convince her, to save her."

"You can't save her, Eric!" She yelled desperately but didn't move from my side. "How many times she has to betray you for you to realize that you can't save her?" Maybe Sookie was right and I should give up but every time I thought about it I recalled Godric's words and knew I couldn't forget what was happening. "I have to try, Sookie. But my priority is you."

"I don't wanna lose you, Eric." She whispered and I knew she would begin crying again so I got up slowly until I was sitting with my back against the wall and looked into her eyes. "You're not gonna lose me, Sookie, but if I have to die to save you then I will."

"Please, don't say that…"

"It's the truth." Her eyes flooded with tears again so I opened my arms and she sat on my lap as she leaned her head on my chest. "I won't let you die here and I know I've ruined your life from the moment I pulled you away from your home in Bon Temps, but I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything to save you."

I didn't know if Sookie was believing me or not but at least I had told her what I was thinking. I wouldn't give up, not with her, but if I found the true death one second after Sookie was free I would feel at peace with myself and I'd disappear from this world knowing I had dome something right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Swearing loyalty to Edgington was the last thing I wanted to do but at least I got to revoke my sentence. They had forgiven my life and I would pretend to care about their beliefs but I wouldn't let them to brainwash my brain like they did with Nora and Compton.

Bill Compton.

He was the reason that I was barely able to keep control being in the same room with him. I hated him, I wanted to kill him and torture him until he confessed to be a traitor who was able to sell his own race to save his skin.

"We're wasting time here." Russell said while the rest of us were reading the Vampire Bible in our laptops. Even Jessica, Compton's unbearable progeny, was brought to the Authority. The reason? I didn't care because if I had to kill every one of them to escape from here I would. "We should go out and eat. Enjoy the night."

"We have work to do, Russell." Salome replied. "Drinking Lilith's blood means much more than feed and chase humans." I never thought I'd hear those words from Salome's mouth but at least I got some time.

"Okay, we don't have to get out. But at least we might have fun with her." He pointed at Sookie who was sitting next to me, our bodies touching as her arm was intertwined with mine. I had managed to convince the other members that Sookie had been glamoured and she was playing her role perfectly. "Miss Stackhouse would be a great entertainment."

"She is mine!" I roared with my fangs fully extended. Russell Edgington wouldn't put a hand on her. Sookie grabbed my arm harder and I could feel the fear spreading throughout her body.

"What use has her if we can't have fun? We are vampires! We must feed! She is human," he said as he approached Sookie and she tried to get away from him. "Her blood…"

"It's just human blood, Russell." Compton cut him off. I couldn't believe he had pronounced a phrase to try to divert Edgington's attention from Sookie. "We should continue with this."

"No! The world is ours!"

"Russell!" Salome yelled. "Stop acting like a baby vampire. You're letting yourself go by your instincts when you should be helping us to spread the message of Lilith. Every vampire needs to read this book," she said as she held one in her hand, "and understand what we really are."

"We do not need a book for that! We are free! Let's go have fun!"

"Don't forget I can lock you up in the same place I brought you out," Salome hissed showing her fangs.

"Oh please…" Russell hit Salome and she landed against one of the columns of the room. "You and your friends, do you think you can control me?" Nora stood up to face Edgington but he grabbed her throat and I tensed. "Lilith doesn't exist! She is nothing to me! I will feed on human blood now and forever!" And he disappeared before any of us could move.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I could hardly believe what had happened. Russell Edgington, a firm Lilith's advocate, had disappeared leaving the rest of us with our mouths hanging open. What just happened exactly?

I looked sideways at Eric but didn't dare to do anything else. I was surrounded and even Eric would be able to kill them all before he gets caught. If Edgington rebelled against the Authority members, what would they do? He wanted power, he had made that clear, and practically had betrayed the beliefs he had sworn to follow.

"Sookie needs to eat something." Eric said and quickly rose from his seat forcing me to do the same. Nobody said a word against and we left the room to the hall where I was finally able to breathe deeply. "What the hell happened, Eric?"

"What we have seen is the proof that we can't trust any of them and we should get out of here as soon as possible." I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. "Yes, genius, I hadn't realized of that." Eric raised an eyebrow at me and I felt guilty for paying my frustrations with him. "Sorry, but I can't think clearly. I just wanna get out of here."

"Be patient, Sookie."

"Patient? Eric," I hissed muttering so no other vampire but Eric heard me. "We're screwed, you know that, right? Do you think they will let us go 'cause he made them to believe that you're on their side?" Of course Eric had told me what he had to do to save his life. His and mine. "Besides, Edgington's gone and we both know he's able to do anything to get what he wants. He's looking for a fairy, Eric."

"But he won't find one." He snapped. "Sookie, you have to trust me, you understand? I'll do everything in my power to solve our problems and get rid of Edgington and Compton once and for all." I had with the first part but Bill… Obviously I had mixed feelings about him but he had betrayed me. "I know you're thinking we should save him but I don't think there's salvation for him, Sookie."

"I understand." I answered weakly. "But I still can't believe he's really on their side. What if he's pretending?"

"Really?" Eric asked me and by the tone of his voice I knew he was pissed off by my question. "How can you keep worrying for him? Sookie, Bill Compton is willing to sacrifice you for his own race. I know it's something you don't want to hear but it's true." And it was true, I didn't want to hear it but deep down I knew he was right. "Okay, we should then focus on the part of how we get out of here." I tried to change the subject and think of a way to escape. "How do we do?"

"I have to think."

"Yeah, me too." I said rolling my eyes again. "We have to go back there?"

"I was telling the truth when I said you needed to eat something." I wanted to complain but we were walking to another place before I could open my mouth. "Besides, I'd rather be alone with you most of the time." I couldn't hold myself any longer and kissed him. I kissed him slowly but passionately as his body pressed against mine and I was with my back against the wall. Oh God, his kisses were amazing and for the next few seconds I completely forgot how many problems we had.

"Okay," I said when I caught my breath, "let's get for something to eat." And I smiled broadly as we left holding hands.

It wasn't exactly the most romantic place but at least we had advanced in our relationship although I couldn't help thinking at the time when the guards took Eric without knowing whether or not I would see him again.

We had to do something and we had to do it as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and leave me a review if you liked the chapter._**

**_Have a nice week!_**


	11. Sunset

_**Here's the new chapter.**_

_**I really hope you like this new one 'cause it was hard to write. I don't like the new season, I believe Alan Ball is destroying the tv show but unfortunately we can't do anything against it.**_

_**Well, this is my own version of the chapter, hope it's okay.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**:D**_

* * *

**Sunset**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"How long will we have to stay here? They think you are on their side now, doesn't that mean anything?" Sookie was sitting on the couch in the room but I knew she was desperate. "Russell left, and the others are too busy with those ridiculous plans to destroy synthetic blood. Maybe we could sneak out and…"

"And what? Do you think they wouldn't find us?" I snapped and felt like a jerk because it wasn't Sookie's fault that I was frustrated. "Listen, things are never that simple, you understand? We can't just walk out the door as if nothing was happening, it's not an option for us to escape. Not now." I had to think of what was going on, what Russell's disappearance meant to the Authority. "I'll find a way out of here, I promise you, Sookie, but now is not the time."

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Nora walked into without saying a word.

"Nora? What are you doing here?"

I knew Sookie wasn't glad to see her, I wasn't either, but she seemed different. Something had changed in her.

"Nora, what's going on?"

"Forgive me. Please, forgive me." She hugged me tightly and I could feel both bonds in my blood but only jealousy was coming from Sookie. "Forgive me. Forgive me." She kept hugging me but I pulled away from her and got back next to Sookie. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll get out of here." I said no more and I was determined to keep my promise.

I still had no clear the plan to escape but with Nora on my side – or at least that was what I wanted to believe – proofed that we were beginning to have a chance to get out of this madness.

When Nora left to prepare herself for the meeting with General Cavanaugh, Sookie and I stayed alone but neither of us seemed to be willing to be the first one to break the silence.

It was uncomfortable, especially after my meeting with Nora, but I knew my feelings for her were pretty different from those I had for Sookie. Nora was my sister, my blood, together we were all that remained of Godric and I had to save her for him.

"I won't stand." She muttered suddenly and I looked confused. What was she talking about? "Between you and Nora." She added, raising her voice. I could feel fear, jealousy and disappointment. "When we get out of here and back to Bon Temps, to my normal life, I won't stand between you and Nora."

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" I sat down next to Sookie on the bed and cupped her cheek. "I don't know why you're saying all this but I assure you that you're completely wrong."

"Wrong?" She asked and was then when I felt the warmth of her tears sliding down her cheek and onto my hand. "Eric, I saw her eyes, I saw the way she was looking at you. She loves you and you love her."

"Like a sister, Sookie. She is my sister." I didn't see it otherwise. "I'll get Nora out of here because I made a promise to Godric but she will leave to another place, she'll keep with her life and I won't see her in a long time." I wiped her tears with my thumb and kissed her gently. "There is nothing to fear, my little fairy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

General Cavanaugh was nervous. I could feel it in his blood. Maybe he was a decorated soldier but being in a room full of vampires was not exactly what he would have thought he'd do during his military career.

Salome welcomed him while the rest of us stood, but he was not in the mood for an informal chat.

"No time for formalities, Chancellor. Where is Roman?" Things had changed since Roman was killed and I'd bet anything that the General hadn't the slightest idea.

"He couldn't be with us today," Compton said quickly.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"This is Chancellor Compton. He's new."

"I don't give a shit. I want to speak to the Guardian."

Things began to get tense, I knew sooner or later one of us would end up confessing that Roman was dead.

"I know you all were responsible for the bombings in Tru Blood factories."

"They were terrorists." Rosalyn replied as if it was obvious.

"Don't fuck me, Rosalyn! We're both fucking liars so don't take me for a fool." I had to admit that Cavanaugh was brave to face us as he was doing it. "Do you think we haven't noticed what's going on?" He looked at each and every one of us. "Roman was the only one able to contain all this. He tried to turn the world into a place where vampires and humans could live together."

"Well, things have changed, I'm afraid." Compton said, rising from his chair as if he were the fucking owner of the situation. If I had the chance I would have killed him right there. "Now we have found the way to the truth, to what we really are and we won't change our mind. Join us."

"Roman is dead." Kibwe cut off. "He disobeyed Lilith's beliefs, he attempted to create a nonexistent world and the true death was his reward."

"The path is clear," Compton said. "You can join us or not. I sincerely hope you do."

I knew Cavanaugh wouldn't let to be persuaded by Compton, nobody in their right mind would.

Cavanaugh took an external memory out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "We have a video. In it we can watch Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin dancing in a college residence, surrounded by the bodies of twenty-two students they killed and drank their blood." He looked at all of us while Salome and Compton bowed their heads trying to think of a solution. "We have copies. It's a warning. If something happens to me all in this video will be public. Roman assured the world that Russell Edgington was dead but it was a lie. If the human race watches these images they will rise against vampires."

"Your threats are empty, General." Nora replied.

"Are you really that stupid?" He turned his gaze to Nora and smiled slightly. "We are prepared. We have weapons capable of killing vampires. Weapons you don't know about. Vampires have no fucking chance against humans." He paused and continued talking. "Right now there is only one person between us to be able to avoid a war between vampires and humans. And that person is me."

"Think carefully about what you will say next."

Neither of us said a word but the tension could be cut with a knife.

"That's what I thought."

I got up quickly and at vampire speed I was in front of him before he could get out.

"Oh God…" Cavanaugh muttered.

"God is a vampire." If I had to pretend in front of them all to keep trusting me then I would. I grabbed him by his throat and broke his neck before he could know what was happening.

"Oh…" Rosalyn muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're a fucking idiot," Salome hissed at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kibwe asked.

"He was a jerk." I answered no more.

"I'm glad he did," Rosalyn added. I wasn't surprised she agreed with what had happened. "I couldn't stand this guy."

"They have guns," Kibwe yelled silencing Rosalyn. "We are vulnerable now."

The discussion between Kibwe and Rosalyn could have lasted all night but Compton decided to interrupt. If he had a plan none of us knew it but what I was sure of was that I wouldn't trust him. "We are forgetting the most important thing."

"Listen!" I yelled and everyone fell silent. I loved having power over them. "I admit it, maybe I've been a bit impulsive, but I can fix it. I will keep appearing on TV to convince humans, I'll take care of all humans who have seen this video to forget about it. It'll be as if nothing had happened."

"Yes, I know General's chief." Nora said. "If we hurry we can fix all this."

"Alright. Take the jet of the AVL and let me know when it's done."

"Sookie will come with me." I said no more and Salome nodded but Nora and I were stopped by Compton before we could leave the room.

"Take escort. You'll need reinforcements." He said quietly but I knew he didn't trust us.

"Of course." And I left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you kill that man?" Sookie asked when I returned to the room to pick her up and everything necessary. "Eric, he was a soldier! Are you completely insane? These people will kill you, when that video comes public humans will go after you all."

"Not if we can fix it, besides Nora will handle that because we leave."

"Leave? Where?"

We were in a car before I could explain her anything else. The three of us, Nora, Sookie and I were in the back seat of a car while we were driven by two guards of the Authority to where we would get into the plane.

I looked at Sookie and then at Nora and she looked at me for a second and back to the front. We were listening to the radio news about the bombings in Tru Blood factories but none of us was paying attention. We had a plan and at least we got out of the cave where we had been locked.

I grabbed Sookie's hand and gave it a squeeze for her to be ready.

The car stopped at a red light.

"Could you change the channel? I'm tired of hearing the same all the time." I asked and they looked at each other before nodding. I leaned forward to reach the radio and that was when I was grabbed the wheel and killed them both before they could realize.

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie screamed when the whole car was filled with blood.

"Come on," I got out of the car and Nora did the same but Sookie sat there motionless. "Sookie, we gotta go." She didn't move a muscle. She was probably in shock but we didn't have time for this. I approached her while Nora moved away to give us privacy and put both of my hands on either side of her face. "Sweetheart, listen to me." She looked into my eyes but I wasn't sure if she was understanding a word. "I know this is too much for you, I know, but right now we don't have time and staying here is a risk, do you understand?"

"Yeah, Eric." I was going to get her out of the car but she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Can I have a moment, please?" I nodded and walked away to where Nora was.

"They will come after us," she said as I leaned against the car. I looked at her and the first thing I saw was her tearing the Authority pendant off her neck and throwing it to the ground.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her face, knowing my sister had come back. I had fulfilled the promise I made to Godric. I went back to the car to get Sookie out but she was already out.

"We will need another car." She muttered smiling slightly but I just held her against my body and Nora and I launched ourselves into the sky.

We didn't know what was going to happen, we had a mission, to find Edgington and Newlin and destroy the remaining members of the Authority before a cruel and bloody war broke out between humans and vampires.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When I finally got to catch my breath and my heart was beating at normal rhythm I was able to speak.

"Eric, where are we?"

"Safe. For the moment." Nora replied. I didn't know why she was still with us but I decided to keep quiet and forget the issue. For the moment. "Eric, I don't think we can stay here for a long time, we should seek a safer place."

The truth was that I had no idea where we were but at least Eric and I had gotten out from that horrible place.

When Eric told me what had happened at the meting and he had to kill a military man I was pissed, but not at him. I knew he had just done it to get a chance and it maybe made me a bad person to think selfishly but I couldn't help it. If I had to choose between that man and me, I would definitely choose to stay alive.

"Are you okay?" Nora had disappeared, or at least I couldn't see her, and Eric and I were hiding in the trees.

"Yeah." I lied. We already had enough problems so I didn't want to add any more. "Where's Nora?"

"Watching."

"Where are we, Eric?" Eric looked around and shrugged. "We left New Orleans but I'm not sure where we are now. The important thing is that we have escaped."

"But Bill and the rest of them will be looking for us."

"Not yet."

This was becoming very frustrating 'cause I knew sooner or later they'd begin looking for us and as Eric told me Bill seemed to have lost his head completely by Lilith. A vampire god, how could they believe in that madness? Eric thought she was real but then realized that it was just a hallucination created by that blood.

"Sookie, what it matters now is that we have advantage. Bill, Salome and the others still believe that we are on our way to the plane and they haven't found the car with the rest of the guards yet." God, I would rather forget that part. I didn't know how Eric got rid of both of them and fill the whole front of the car with blood and guts. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly, trying to eliminate the unpleasant image of my head. "I'm just trying to understand. How is possible that Bill has lost his mind in this way? Something had to happen to him, don't you think?" I didn't want Eric to think I was worried about Bill because things had changed and got worse between us to the point where I no longer believed I could trust him ever again.

"I'm not worried for him, Eric," I added quickly to avoid any confusion, "but I need answers. Why does he seem so affected and you don't? Even Nora seems to have regained her sanity." If she ever had it, I muttered to myself. "What is in that blood?"

"Not sure, but we shouldn't worry about that now." He walked towards me until we were face to face. Or rather chest to face. "Sookie, things are going to get very ugly, you understand?" I nodded slowly. "Russell and Newlin are still missing and causing chaos. They have killed more than twenty students in a college residence," and suddenly my stomach seemed to be completely reversed. "If this situation continues the humans will begin to organize to exterminate all vampires they can find." Of course that included Eric Northman and Bill Compton. "But there's something else."

"What? What might be worse?" I asked chuckling although the subject had no hint of fun.

"Russell Edgington is completely insane and has dragged Newlin into this madness." He said no more.

"That's not anything new, Eric." I didn't know if he was trying to say something else but my spider sense was not cooperating with me. "There's more, right? Those two are not only killing for pleasure, they have something else in hand."

"Edgington is looking fairy blood, Sookie. He doesn't care what he has to do to get it and will haunt you and your brother. He will use any method to find a fairy."

"Fuck me!" I yelled and didn't give a shit who might be listening. "Are you serious? Will he really be able to go after Jason? Jason's not a fairy, he's fully human, why would he chase him?"

"To reach you, Sookie." Eric snapped as if it were obvious. It wasn't for me because I could barely focus for a couple of minutes to realize the situation we were in. "Sookie, Edgington doesn't care Jason is human, for him he's only a way to make you go to help your brother." I knew Edgington was obsessed with finding a fairy, to drink fairy blood would make him to walk in daylight, but that would only mean more deaths.

"Sookie, if Russell Edgington finds a way to walk under the sun he will virtually unstoppable." Unstoppable, which meant that none of us would be safe, even in daylight.

"So what do we do? We can't stand idly by, Eric. At least I won't." And I believed to face him. I would probably die if I did alone or with Jason's help, but if Eric really wanted to end Russell once and for all I would be on his side.

"You got a plan?" I asked looking into his eyes and praying that he had one.

"I've been planning this since Edgington killed my whole family. I would take the justice I deserve and will finish Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin and any other one that comes between us, Sookie." There was so much determination in his voice that I felt stronger to face a lunatic vampire.

"Okay, let's do this." But just then Eric winced and I didn't know what was happening. Eric, what is it? Tell me, are you hurt?"

"No…" He mumbled but was still wincing and I couldn't understand why. "Eric, please, what's going on?"

"Pam…"

I didn't know what he meant, I looked around trying to find Nora but Eric collapsed and I knew something bad, pretty bad was happening.

"Eric, please tell me something."

"I have to save her." Just then Nora came and knelt next to Eric. "We will, brother. We will."

* * *

**_Well, I wasn't completely convinced of this chapter but I really hope you like it._**

**_:D_**


	12. Save Yourself

_**Well, here's the last chapter of this season. I've been thinking about writing more chapters but I'll do without a title 'cause I'll name them later, when I know them.**_

_**I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the next season but I'll do my best to keep with this fic on my own way.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Save Yourself**

* * *

**Eric POV**

The pain was unberable but I knew I had to overcome. It wasn't time to break down and let the fear or pain took hold of me. No, Sookie needed me. Pam needed me and I had to do whatever was necessary to save them both.

"Eric, are you okay?" I was staring at Sookie's beautiful eyes while she stroked my cheek. I was lying on the ground, surrounded by darkness and with Sookie next to me. "What's going on? What's wrong with Pam?"

"I have to save her." I said no more. I couldn't see Nora anywhere but I knew she was close. "What is it?" I asked when Sookie kept looking around. I got up from the ground and placed myself beside her. There was something strange about this place, the smell was different.

"I dunno, but I feel like I know this place but I'm sure I'd never been here before." I had the same feeling but we didn't have time to do research, we had to return to the Authority and end with this madness. "You feel it too, don't you?" She asked and I nodded slightly but I suddenly extended my fangs.

"What is it?" Sookie asked alarmed and clinging to my arm. "Eric, what is happening?"

"Stay here." I mumbled looking into her eyes to let her know I was serious.

"Eric!" She yelled and before I could stop her she was running after me. Was she completely crazy? Why could she never listen to me? If I had told her to stay hidden was for a good reason.

"Oh Miss Stackhouse…you don't know how long I've been waiting in the dark for you to show up." Russell was in front of her before I could get her out of the way so I hid so he wouldn't see me. "It wasn't very smart of you to go out at night." Edgington had his fangs fully extended and blood all over his face. He had fed very recently and gave off a faint glow so he had probably found a fairy somewhere. Perhaps that explained this place was so different.

"You're a fucking psycho and you'll get what you deserve sooner or later!" Sookie was scared, I could feel it through the bond, but she was stubborn enough to pretend that she wasn't afraid.

"Don't somebody ever told you that you should respect your elders?" I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Russell always had to be ironic, even in the most desperate situations, but the fact that Sookie was distracting him was a plus for me. Russell was so high on fairy blood that he was stupid enough to think he was invincible. "It's a shame that I have to kill you, Miss Stackhouse…" he kept talking and moving at the same time. It wasn't the moment yet, only a few more seconds. "I could keep you and drink your delicious blood every night, enjoying the freedom of walking in the light of day…" If Russell believed that he would put a hand on Sookie he was too crazy. "I hadn't seen sunlight for the past three thousand years but your blood," and he took a few steps toward her. I didn't understand why he hadn't caught her yet. "Your blood made me feel free!" It was the moment when he lunged hisemlf at her at full speed but I caught him before.

Sookie starled when she saw me catching Russell but I already had a tree branch stuck into his chest when she realized that I had Edgington exactly where I wanted him. His time had come and this time nothing and no one could stop me.

"This is your fucking end," I hissed with fangs fully extended as I looked into his eyes.

When I stuck the branch tree deeper his whole body began glowing and I thought the fairy blood would be able to save him but then his face began to warp and I knew nothing was going to prevent his death at this moment.

"Fuck!" He shouted seconds before to explode and turn into a pile of guts on the ground.

Sookie and I looked at each other. I felt free because I finally took my revenge with Edgington but Sookie seemed to be in shock. I couldn't blame her for being face to face with a psychopath like Russell Edgington.

"Sookie, look at me." Her eyes were fixed on the remains on the ground but I didn't want her to keep watching. "Sookie, it's over. Russell is no more." It was as if my words had effect on her because the next thing she did was to kneel on the ground and began mourning. I wasn't sure if she needed to be alone or needed me to hold her but when I knelt next to her she just threw herself into my arms and kissed me passionately.

I couldn't believe what was happening, after so long longing for Sookie's kisses and finally I felt that passion again and the warmth she always gave off. We were united as we had been when she took care of me during my amnesia, united not just by the blood bond but by the deepest love.

"It's finally over," she whispered when our lips parted but our foreheads were still touching. "Russell is gone, he's gone forever." She kept repeating the same thing over and over while she smiled with tears in her eyes.

I might have stayed in that forest forever while I had Sookie in my arms but we had work to do.

"What is that smell?" I heard Nora showing from the thicket of tress and walking towards us. "It smells delicious and it's everywhere." I knew Nora's senses would eventually on Sookie. "She smells amazing…my mouth is watering."

Nora ran toward us to get Sookie but I stopped her before she got her.

"You can't touch her, Nora." And I was dead serious. I wouldn't let her hurt her. "Sookie is prohibited for you."

"But she smells like the most incredible thing I've ever smelled, Eric. Her blood is calling me." She turned around again to go to her but I wouldn't let her do it. "Listen to me carefully, Nora. She doesn't concern you, okay? If you approach her, if you hurt her I assure you that I will rip your fangs off."

"How can you resist it?" She asked, with her eyes wide open as she inhaled the delicious smell of Sookie.

"Practice. You'll resist too. Godric taugh us well, Nora, but you've been too busy climbing positions in the Authority." I wasn't convinced that she was able to control herself. "Nora, swear on Godric. Swear on Godric that you won't harm Sookie."

She rolled her eyes and hesitated for a moment but she finally did it. "I swear on Godric."

"Father would be proud of us." Nora nodded and we both came back to where Sookie had hidden. "Sookie, you can come out, everything is under control."

"What about her?" She asked from behind the tree where she was hiding. "She wants to drink my blood, I don't trust Nora."

"She won't hurt you, Sookie. I promise."

Finally Sookie showed up and I extended my hand for her to walk toward me.

"What do we do now?" She asked as I hugged her against my chest. "Is everything over?"

"No, we still have to deal with a few issues."

We flew to her house and Tara was already there waiting with Sookie's brother. We went in and began discussing the situation. Nora and Tara didn't know each other but I warned my sister not to hurt Tara because she was part of the family now.

"What the fuck are they doing here, Sookie?" I hated him to talk to his sister in that way but it wasn't time to teach manners to Jason Stackhouse. "The fucking vampires don't mean nothing but trouble, Sook, haven't you learned anything?"

"Jason! Don't talk that way. They are here to help us."

"What?" He asked pissed. I didn't want to use force but I would if I needed it. "To save Bill Compton? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore…" Sookie protested but was interrupted by her brother. "That's not important, Sookie! I don't care what has happened between you two but I'm glad it's over 'cause it wasn't good. Vampires are demons and they should return to the hell they came from." I couldn't help laughing when I heard his words. Jason pretended to keep his sister away from vampires but that would never happen.

"Jason, Eric and I…"

"I don't wanna know!" I laughed again because the situation was too surreal. "What's so funny, fanger?"

"Blood bag." I replied playfully.

"Leech."

"Meat sack."

"Enough!" Sookie cut us off. "Jason, I'm sorry but this what I have to do, Eric and Tara and…Nora," she said vaguely, "are here to help us end with this sensless war between humans and vampires. Don't you understand? We must return to the Authority to rescue Bill…" Rescue or kill him, any option was valid for me, though I preferred the last one.

"Bill? Sookie, Jessica told me what's going on, Bill has gone mad and it was him who started all this."

Sookie looked at me for confirmation so I quickly gave it to her. "It's true, Sookie. Bill's lost his mind and he's preparing the armies of the Authority for the war against humans." Sookie knew this would happen but never imagined it would be her loved Bill Compton who would take it out. "Bill drank Lilith's blood and he believe his vampire god is real, she's brainwashing his brain because she only seeks chaos and anarchy."

"What can we do?" Sookie was straight to the point.

"We need to get back to the Authority." Nora interrupted and I nodded.

"What! Sookie, are you insane? You can't go back there." Jason got up and sat down next to his sister. "You almost died in there so I don't think you're even considering do it again."

"Jason, I have to." She said no more.

"If anyone can get sanity back to Bill and convince him that his god is not real…it's you." I whispered because although I hated to admit it Sookie was the only one able to save Bill Compton.

"Alright."

"And you owe Pam." Tara added glaring at Sookie.

"And Jessica." Sookie said. "We have to rescue Jessica too."

We had a plan so we should return to the Authority and kill all the vampires we met along the way.

"Are you sure about this?" Nora asked as she was sitting in the truck with me. I drove while Sookie, Jason and Tara were in the back tied and gagged. It was the only way to get in without suspicion because Compton and Salome would be waiting for us.

"It's the only way."

"They thought we were dead when the lost contact with us, when they see us they'll think we are traitors."

"We are." I said no more. It was the truth.

A guard approached the driver's window and looked at us both. "Chancellors, it's a surprise to see you again. When we lost contact with the car we thought an attack had occurred."

"We had some problems," I said with a smile, "but nothing that we couldn't take care of." The guard went to the back of the truck to take a look. "What's all this?"

"Food and a traitor." No further explanation but I couldn't kill him or all alarms would activate and we'd be surrounded by guards in a matter of seconds.

"The blonde one smells amazing." He muttered.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile. "And she's mine." I hissed to make that clear.

"You can come in, Chancellors."

"Thank you."

Luckily our blood still allowed us access to any part of the building so we went down in the elevator while Jason was preparing his weapons for the impending attack.

"Do it." I told Tara turning around slightly. She pressed the button on the remote control and security cameras were deactivated, when the elevator doors opened Jason shot at the vampire behind the big desk but not before she pushed a button and all safety protocols activated.

"We have to move fast." Nora and I left to the great room and hid in the ceiling until several guards came looking for intruders. I looked at Nora and saw that she already had a stake in her hand. She was ready to attack, we were both, so I jumped on them and ended with them at vampire speed while Nora took care of the rest.

"It was fun," Nora murmured while we made sure there weren't more of them. "Now what?"

"We have to open the cells to get Pam and Jessica." Nora and I discussed the best way to do it without being caught but at this point I didn't care. The guards and probably Compton and Salome already knew we had gotten in and what was going on. "I think if we could do this…"

"Eric, let me do it, I know how to do it."

"But with this button you could open the doors and…"

"Eric, do you think you know this better than me? I designed it, I know what I'm doing." I turned away and left her to do it and when we left the cells were opened. We couldn't see anything because Jason had destroyed the security cameras but the system was turned off.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When Eric and Nora left I couldn't stop looking at him until he disappeared through a door. I wanted to say to him a lot of things but unfortunately it wasn't the time or the place.

Jason was going to stay in the main room to kill all vampires who appeared as Tara and I were leaving to go find Pam and Jessica and get them out of the cells. I had been locked up in one of them for longer than I'd like to recognize but I had no idea how to get there. I'd been always unconscious or too worried trying to find a way out so it was like a maze to me.

"Watch it, it's slippery," Tara told me when we had to step over a puddle of blood and guts from one of the guards Jason had killed. It seemed to be one of the gateways to the cells but I couldn't be sure.

It was so weird to be in this place again, especially without Eric by my side. Being locked in the cell was a feeling I never wanted to experience again in my life but when Eric sitting on the bed beside me things didn't seem so terrible.

Now I was following Tara, she hated me 'cause I convinced Pam to turn her, but what else could I do? She was my best friend, she risked her life to save me and all she got in return was a shot in the head by a junkie psychopath named Debbie Pelt. It didn't seem like a good deal so when Pam showed up at my house that night I could only beg her not to let her die, to turn her into a vampire so she at least had a chance.

Did that make me a selfish?

Maybe I was wrong and it wasn't the right decision but then I couldn't think clearly. Besides, I wasn't the only one. Lafayette was seeing his cousin's body in a pool of blood and when I looked into his eyes I knew somehow he was also agreed that Tara was turned into a vampire.

Yes, she would never be the same person again, she would probably hate us for the rest of our lives but at least she would have a second chance.

Also, things seemed to have improved, or at least that was what I wanted to believe. Tara had risked a lot coming with us to this place to save her maker. I didn't understand the relationship between maker and progeny but I was sure it was a much stronger bond than the one Eric and I had shared.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked but I didn't expect her to respond. I knew Tara hated me for having condemned her to be something she would never have chosen.

"I can feel Pam. We're close." She replied coldly.

I wondered if someday she would be able to forgive me for what I did, if she'd understand my motives, yet selfish, that let Tara to continue with her life in a different way.

Would that be enough so she didn't hate forever?

"I know it's not the best time but I wanna you to know that I've been pretty worried for you, Tara." I muttered waiting for her to turn around and threaten me with her fangs fully extended. "Things have been very strange and I know you probably hate me right now but you have to understand that I did what I did because I thought it was the best. I just wanted you to have a second chance to do everything you hadn't been able to do with your life and…"

"You're right, Sookie," and I stood there with eyes wide open as she was staring at me. "This is not the best time."

"I just hope one day you be able to forgive me." I said no more and started walking until she was behind me.

For some reason I was beginning to be aware of where I was and I knew the cells couldn't be far away. Tara was back in front of me, walking faster and perhaps feeling Pam harder. I didn't know if the bond worked in that way but I was sure Tara wouldn't be so convinced if she wasn't able to feel Pam.

"Sookie?" I heard Jessica's voice when we turned a corner and we found them then.

"Jessica, you okay?" Jessica nodded, grinning, obviously happy to see us, and when we heard a snap I knew Eric had gotten off the security system and the cell doors could be opened.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" I asked when Jessica didn't move. "The bars are silver…"

"Oh, I see." I opened Jessica's cell door and I was going to do the same with Pam's when Tara did it before I could stopped her and she burned her hand but didn't seem to care about it. As Pam left the cell she and Tara kissed passionately and I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I did not expect that kind of greeting from neither of them.

"I knew it!" Jessica shouted when she saw them and I looked away to give them some privacy.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." I said and we left in a hurry from that horrible place I never wanted to see in my whole life.

"Where's Eric?" Pam asked as we walked to the main room.

"He's taking care of everything." I didn't think of anything else to say, well, I wasn't sure if I should explain everything or was something Eric should do. "We gotta get out of here quickly."

I knew Jason would be ready to fire when the doors opened and someone suddenly appear so before appearing I told him we were coming.

"Jason!" Jessica practically threw herself into his arms but Jason didn't even touch her. I didn't know what was happening with my brother but he didn't look the same. Maybe he had some sort of revelation about vampires, I had no idea, but he was pretty cruel when told Jessica that he could never love a vampire.

"Eric!" Pam whispered when saw her maker and hugged him with all her strength.

"Hello, I'm so glad to see you." Eric kissed the top of her head but pulled away from her quickly. "We haven't much time." He pushed the elevator button and his blood opened the doors. "You all must go now." Eric added when Pam, Tara, Jessica, Nora and Jason were in the elevator and we were off.

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing?" Pam exclaimed when her maker didn't walk into the elevator.

"What I have to do." He said no more, and when the elevator doors closed he took my hands in his. "I know I have no right to ask this but we know what we have to do, Sookie. You have seen him as I do, you know he is no longer the same person."

"I know," I murmured nodding. Between Bill Compton and I had nothing but I hoped to help him in some way. "I hope you're right when you said that only I could save him. Although my feelings for him are no longer the same I don't want him to die just for have drunk that stupid blood."

Eric smiled slightly at me and we melted into a passionate kiss as we were surrounded by blood and guts everywhere. It wasn't the most romantic scenario but at least we were both expressing our feelings.

"Come on."

Eric and I toured the building until we arrived to the bedrooms. He luckily knew the area better than me so when we walked into his bedroom and saw nothing we went straight toward Salome's.

"What do you think it happened to him?" I asked. I didn't know what effects had that blood on vampires but Bill seemed to have completely lost his mind while Eric was able to be under control. "I remember that night in New Orleans, everyone seemed to be high, even you, but Bill…I can't explain it, I think it was different for him."

"Bill needs to see reality, Sookie. Drinking that blood, whether Lilith's or not, and living in a nest has turned him paranoid. He's no longer able to distinguish right from wrong, he just wants blood and doesn't care what he has to do to get it. He will unleash a war against humans and humans will respond. Every vampire will be annihilated, although he doesn't follow Bill Sanguinista's beliefs. Vampires will become a threat again and that's not what most of us want." Eric was staring at me and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay, I get it. But what if we can't stop Bill? What if we do but a war breaks out anyway?"

"We'll go step by step." He said no more, and when we got to Salome's room and Eric opened the door the first thing we found was a white dress on the floor covered in blood and guts. Bill obviously had killed Salome and he was about to drink a vial of blood.

"Don't!" Eric shouted and Bill turned around.

"I knew you'd come back," he hissed looking at Eric. "I'm surprised you did once you were free. But bring her…" and he looked at me with a gesture of disgust. What was all this shit about?

"Bill, you have to stop, do you understand? What you're doing is crazy, a war is not the solution." Eric had told me that I'd have to use any strategy to change his mind but honestly I didn't think it was going to work, not after seeing what he had turned into. "We're just trying to help you. Why don't you let us to help you? I'm worried for you, we both are," I added looking at Eric but I knew he didn't care about Bill.

"You mean nothing to me." He hissed and it was like a knife against my heart. "I just had to play my role, make you believe that I was ever in love with you, but the reality is very different, Sookie." Tears began flooding my eyes but this was not the time or place to let myself go by my emotions. I had to stay calm as Eric had told me. It was hard but I had to make the effort.

"Bill, I know it's not you who's talking. It's the blood, the blood that you haven't stopped drinking and is driving you insane." With Eric beside me I felt I could say anything 'cause he would be fast enough to prevent Bill to attack me. "Come with us and we'll help you."

Bill laughed and I knew I wasn't having any success in convincing him. I was doing everything I could but it still didn't seem to be enough.

"You think you're going to convince me with nice words, Sookie?" He didn't move but his eyes terrified me. It wasn't the Bill Compton I knew, that man was gone and in his place was this version of him that spoke harsh words to hurt me. "I've finally seen the light, after so long living in the dark, feeling guilty for being a vampire and apologizing to others for my nature…I have finally realized that they were the wrong, not me. I am what I am and you're nothing but an abomination." Eric glared at him when he heard his last words but just then Bill drank the whole vial of blood and threw it to the floor.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late.

"This is what I am."

I didn't know what was happening but suddenly Bill started bleeding everywhere and I had seen enough vampires dying to know exactly what was going to happen.

"Eric…"

Eric simply held me tight against his chest as Bill became a huge pool of blood on the floor. All he ever had been was gone and would never return.

I cried and cried but I felt comforted in Eric's arms. I hated Bill had died but I hated him for what he had said, his words full of poison and rage at me. It was not the Bill Compton I had met.

"Are you okay?" Eric whispered against my hair.

"It's over," I muttered.

"Sookie…" Eric said my name softly and when I looked at his face I saw that he was looking at the pool of blood so I did the same.

"What's going on?" Suddenly the blood was moving and I had no idea whether it was real or just something I was imagining, but when Bill appeared naked and covered in blood I knew a horrible thing like this had to be true. No one could have a nightmare so frightening.

For a few seconds we were paralyzed, not knowing what to do but when Bill, or whatever that thing was, opened his mouth with fangs fully extended a wounding sound was heard everywhere.

"RUN!" Eric yelled and we got out of there as fast as we could.

* * *

**_Well, this was the original season and I'll work on my own chapters since now, so any ideas? Thanks a lot for supporting this fic._**

**_:)_**


	13. Normal Again

**_Well, here's my first chapter of this season that I wrote without watching a new chapter, hahhaha. It's 100% original so I really hope you like and let me know what you think of it._**

**_Thanks a lot for reading._**

**_:)_**

* * *

**Normal Again**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"_No, please, don't kill him. Bill, please, Eric's just trying to help you. Please don't hurt him."_

_Bill or whatever he was now had Eric knelt before him and I knew what was going to happen. "Bill, listen to me, please. We are here to bring you back, this is not real, you have to come to us before you completely lose your mind, do you understand?"_

_His body was completely covered in blood and he didn't say a word, just strange noises coming out from his lips, fangs fully extended and looking at nothing. I didn't know what he had turned into but he wasn't Bill Compton anymore._

_He looked at me for a second and with one blow he separated Eric's head from the rest of his body, leaving a huge puddle of blood that was beginning to cover the floor of the room._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed with all my strength but I wasn't seeing Bill anymore, they were Eric's blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Sookie, calm down." I was covered in sweat and nothing I could see around me looked familiar. "Sookie, look at me." I did, I looked into his eyes but I couldn't stop shaking. "It was just a nightmare, alright? You're safe now." He sat me on his lap and cradled me like a baby. Why couldn't I stop reliving that night?

"It was so real…" I muttered as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It was real, Sookie, but it's over now." I wished I could believe him but the truth was that it wasn't over. We got out of the Authority but I knew Bill wouldn't give up. Now he had super powers or something like that so it was just a matter of time for him to find us.

"It's been a month, Eric," I said sobbing and looking into his eyes, "and I'm still having nightmares. How is it possible? Why can't I stop thinking about it?" I hadn't been able to return to my home in Bon Temps. Since Eric and I came back from New Orleans I had been with him in Shreveport. I felt alone and unprotected and I knew no one else but him would be able to understand what was happening. He stayed by my side all the time and he was the only person I could talk to about how I felt. "It's like a nightmare that keeps haunting me, everywhere I go and even while I'm awake. How can I live a normal life again knowing what I know?"

"You'll have to get used to, my lover." He said no more. Was it going to be so simple? I didn't think I was able to accept something so horrible in my mind but maybe Eric was right and eventually I'd learn to live with it. "Are you hungry?" I turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and shook my head. "Eric, it's four in the morning," but he just raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not hungry." I added and lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Sookie, you've barely eaten since we returned to Shreveport, I'm worried."

"I've eaten, Eric." Or at least I remembered it. "But maybe not enough. Can you blame me for it? After all I saw is a miracle that I don't throw up every time I think about food." During the first few days I couldn't keep anything in my stomach. Images of Bill transforming and emerging from a pool of blood plagued my mind and I ended up with my head inside the toilet.

"I don't care, Sookie, you have to accept what happened and move on." He snapped and although I knew he was right that did upset me. "I told you I would look after you and I'm not doing very well. You have to eat, you have to go back to your normal life and…"

"And leave your house? Is that what you wanted to say?" I snapped as well and apologized a second later. "I don't know why I behave and talk to you in the way I'm doing it but I can't help it. All this is driving me insane and I can barely think straight. Every time I try to distract myself watching TV or reading a book I think back on it and I give up. I have those images impressed in my mind and I can't get rid of them, Eric. I can't go on." I buried my face in my hands but I refused to mourn. I had shed many tears and felt there weren't many left behind.

"I don't want you to go, Sookie," he said softly as he stroked my cheek with his knuckles. He was lying beside me, supporting his weight on one elbow and without taking his eyes off me. "And the last thing you should do now is being alone."

"Maybe it's my destiny," I muttered still covering my face. "You never have thought about it?" I pulled away my hands and looked at him in the thick of the night. I could see him so clearly that I couldn't believe it was still night and the room was so dark. "When I met Bill I thought I would have a chance to be happy 'cause I couldn't hear his thoughts." And it was true. After a lifetime hearing what people around me thought it was a relief not to hear anything at all when I was with him. "I really thought I'd get a normal life even if my boyfriend was a vampire but it seemed problems were constantly chasing us."

"Guess I was also responsible for those problems," he whispered but the last thing I wanted was that he felt guilty.

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't understand then or didn't realize it, but you were never a problem for me, Eric." And I kissed him lightly on the lips to assure him that I was being honest with him. "Besides, you saved me so many times and in different ways that it'd be selfish of me to say that all vampires have only caused me problems. I'd be lying if I said it so I won't." I sighed heavily trying to relax. "I knew Bill Compton meant problems from the first time he walked into Merlotte's but I didn't know then or didn't want to believe it. He made me feel so…normal, I let myself go and didn't listen to people around me who cared for me."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Sookie," he said as he placed his hand on my abdomen. "Bill made a choice."

"I don't think it's that simple." If the same situation had occurred in Bon Temps, at his home, I would have been able to convince him not to do it but the time he spent with the members of the Authority had changed him. Drinking that blood had made him change so radically that even Eric couldn't do anything to stop him. "When Pam said vampires who live in nests become psychos I didn't want to believe it but Bill…he really changed, right?"

"I think so. He betrayed me when we were trying to escape from the Authority and then I knew he was on their side. Salome had brainwashed him and drinking Lilith's blood turned him completely insane."

"Fucking Llith!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fucking Lilith," Eric murmured and we both laughed. It seemed the only thing that had gone well but the result, that Bill would turn into that thing, did not make me feel as if we had won. If Bill had thrown that blood into the fire as Eric told him, if he had come back to us things would be very different now. Bill and I wouldn't be together, I was sure of that, but at least I'd be able to sleep without waking up screaming at each moment.

"You should sleep, Sookie, it's still dark and you need to rest." Rest? I didn't know what that word meant anymore. "And I want you tomorrow morning to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast properly, okay?" I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. "I'm serious, Sookie, I'm worried for you and I don't want you to neglect your own life."

"I'm not doing it, Eric, but right now I can't think of food without feeling nausea. Sorry, I know it must be frustrating for you but that's how I feel." I didn't want to blame him for my problems and I hoped he understood that I wasn't doing it. "But I will try. For you." I added and that seemed to reassure him. "I can't promise you that I'm gonna eat a dozen pancakes with chocolate syrup or a steak, but I'll eat something. I promise."

"Thank you."

I didn't know if talking to Eric had some calming effect on me, but I suddenly felt exhausted and fell asleep while we were still chatting. I was so tired that I didn't even have dreams.

When I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was daylight. Eric was sleeping beside me, not moving a muscle, so I kissed his cheek and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. I was dizzy and when I turned on the light it dazzled me. I had been so long hidden in the darkness that my eyes had begun to get used to not seeing daylight.

I gripped the sink with both hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a little pale but not as bad as I expected. Drinking Eric's blood had made me feel better but I wasn't still feeling like myself. Would I ever feel like myself again?

I got into the shower and turned on the hot water completely, I needed to relax and it was the only way I knew to do it. It was like burning water running down my skin was able to take all my problems and worries away. It was just an illusion but at least made me feel better for a few minutes.

"_You are an abomination…" _I could hear his words in my head like an echo. He was so cruel that I wanted to cry. Again. I was trying to convince myself that he really didn't feel what he said but reality was pretty different. Bill Compton had become a monster, and I knew he wouldn't cease in his attempts to trap and kill us. Eric and I were his targets and he would find us eventually.

As I promised Eric the night before I walked into the kitchen and took some things from the fridge. The smell of food hadn't caused me nausea so it was a good sign but I wouldn't trust it.

The first thing I did was to prepare a huge cup of coffee, it was the only thing that made me feel like a normal person, and luckily Eric knew it 'cause one of the cabinets was full of coffee packets. The first time I saw it I couldn't help but laugh, especially when Eric told me he had read somewhere that coffee was a necessity for humans in the morning.

So that was the first thing I did, coffee would relax me a bit while I got some eggs and bacon. I didn't want to eat too much 'cause I was convinced that my stomach was going to stand it.

"C'mon Stackhouse, don't give up." I murmured as I finished preparing breakfast.

I felt better after brushing my teeth but I was still exhausted, it seemed that no matter how much I slept I never had enough and began thinking that maybe all those nights locked in a cell in the Authority were affecting me so much. But then I didn't realize, we had so many problems that the last thing I thought about was to sleep.

However when I laid on the living room couch with the curtains closed and darkness flooding everything I fell asleep. I had an open book on my hands that I had tried to read but even though I tried I couldn't pass from the first paragraph. I finally gave up and fell asleep.

_Eric and I were running through the halls of the Authority, or rather he ran at vampire speed while he was carrying me. Everything was so confused and surreal that I didn't know if laugh, mourn or just pass out._

"_We gotta go!" Eric shouted while Jason was driving the truck with Nora, Pam, Tara and Jessica inside and Eric and I left flying. Literally. He launched himself into the sky and we disappeared into the darkness of the night._

_I clung to Eric with all my strength but it didn't seem to bother him. I was trying to forget everything had happened but even though I tried it was impossible. Images of vampire guts blown by wooden bullets and blood everywhere was all I could think of as I buried my face in his chest and felt Eric's hands caressing my back._

_That night we went back to Bon Temps, to my home, but we both knew I wouldn't be able to lead a normal life after everything had happened. I couldn't go to bed, sleep all night and wake up next day as if nothing happened. No, my life was not normal, if it ever had been, but now it was even worse._

"_Do you want me to stay?" When the words left his lips I began mourning. It was as if the weight of all had happened during the last days had fallen on me. "Sookie, I…" but I just couldn't hear anything else, I hugged him and we stood therefore a while. I didn't even know if they were seconds, minutes or hours, but before I could think twice I was picking up some of my stuff and leaving with Eric to his home in Shreveport._

_When we arrived I realized Eric's house was very…normal. I knew most of his eccentricities but this place was too common for a vampire. Especially for a vampire like Eric Northman._

"_Nice house," I whispered when we were in the living room. There were objects from the Viking era everywhere, or I thought so, but apart from the weapons on the walls it was rather cozy. "Swords make the house look like…" Actually I had no idea how to finish the sentence. "It's interesting."_

"_Come," and he led me upstairs. The walls were covered with paintings and photographs, in some of them appeared Eric and Pam like two good friends, until we came to a room. "This is my bedroom," he said before opening the door. I just nodded as if I was giving him permission. "There is another bedroom down the hall…"_

"_I wanna be with you."_

_For some reason I thought sleeping in the same bed with Eric would be uncomfortable but then I remembered the nights we spent together in my house, in my bed, when he couldn't remember anything._

_I put my stuff on the bed and sat down, looking down at the floor. Eric was putting my clothes in his closet but I knew he hadn't stopped looking at me since we walked into the bedroom. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything reckless but the truth was that I didn't even have the strength to think about it._

_He was behaving so well with me… It was like he wasn't the same vampire who tricked me into drinking his blood, but still it was the same Eric. He was worried for me, I could feel it, as he was during the time we were trapped._

"_I've taken care that you have anything you need." He said but I didn't even react. "There's food in the fridge, clothes in the closet for you and anything else you need in the bathroom."_

"_Clothes?" I asked confused._

"_Yes," he nodded as if he was ashamed. "I always thought you might need…" I didn't want to know how long he had bought so many clothes for me but I wasn't gonna ask. Anything that I needed was in Eric's home. "I hope this is not too…" But before he could finish his sentence I kissed him passionately. We were sitting on the bed and kissing but neither of us let it go by passion and we just sat there holding hands._

"Sookie?" I heard his soft voice and when I opened my eyes I saw Eric knelt beside the couch and looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and stroked his cheek with my fingertips. "I was very tired…" I whispered and he sat down next to me on the couch while I tucked myself in the blanket. I didn't remember catching it but it was there. "I tried to read a bit but I couldn't focus so… Guess I fell asleep but I don't remember."

"You still need to rest," he said no more and I curled up next to him. "Have you eaten?"

"I managed to keep the breakfast in the stomach, but I didn't wake up at all. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty." Actually I had nothing to do or nowhere to go but I wanted to know what time it was. "Hey Eric, if you have to go to Fangtasia or need to do anything else just do it. I don't want you to stop your businesses just for me."

"Don't worry about it, Sookie, everything's under control." I assumed that meant Pam was taking care of the bar. "You want me to take you to bed?"

"No, I'm fine." I moved slowly until I was sitting my back against the backrest. "I'm sore, guess I should start doing some excersise or at least walk."

"There's a gym in the basement." I was there with my mouth hanging open. Was he serious or was just kidding? "I thought it was a good place to train with my weapons but feel free to use it anytime."

"A gym? You have a gym at home?" I asked and for the first time since we got back from New Orleans I realized I was smiling and laughing at the same time. "Are you telling me that you have your own gym in the basement?" It was surreal but funny.

"Sookie, you okay?" But I kept laughing nonstop. "Yeah, perfectly," although I had to stop laughing to be able to breathe. "God, I think I needed that…" I whispered resting my head against the couch and sighed heavily.

"Laugh and fuck, they say it's the best way to forget problems," and I sat there grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Her words surprised me but I had been so worried for Sookie in the last month that I was glad to see her laughing for the first time in too long.

It was comforting to see her like that again, at least for a few minutes, because when she stopped laughing sadness came back to her eyes.

"So what do we do now, Eric? We can't hide for rest of our lives, well at least for the rest of my life, but we can't go out looking for Bill. He would kill us as soon as he saw us." Sadly Sookie was right. Bill had been tainted by Lilith's blood and was now able to do anything. He had a great power but sooner or later it would be too much for him. "Tell me, do you have a plan?"

"No." I said simply. If I had learned something from Sookie was that she preferred to hear the truth even if it was cruel and terrifying.

Sookie nodded but said nothing. We had talked about what happened that night many times but we never discussed the idea of a plan and I honestly didn't want her to be part of it. If I had to get rid of Bill Compton I'd do it myself, Sookie didn't need to suffer for something that had no solution. I would take care of everything and at least she would have a normal life. Even if that meant to stay away from her forever.

"What are you thinking about?" I just smiled and shook my head slightly. Neither of us needed to hear the concerns I had in my mind. Sookie needed to rest and get back to feeling like herself as soon as possible. "Right now I'd to read your mind, Eric, 'cause I know you're planning something and I know I won't like to know."

"It's nothing, lover."

"Lover?" She mumbled and blushed. "It's been a long since the last time you called me that. You couldn't remember anything then but somehow that would always left your lips."

"I remember." Since I had regained my memory I had been confused but when I thought of Sookie everything made sense. She always stood by my side, cared for me without having to do that but she still made sure that nobody found me in a weak moment. "I also remember the passionate nights we spent together, making love in every flat surface of your home." She blushed even more but she was smiling. "Everything was so simple and complicated at the same time. I knew those feelings were real because I knew someone would be able to use them against me. You are my only weakness, Sookie."

"Why have we waited so long, Eric?" She asked after a few minutes in silence. We were both lost in our own thoughts but it was her who broke the silence. "I know I'm stubborn and I've always said how much I hated you but in the end it wasn't true. Since that first night when Bill took me to Fangtasia and I saw you…" and she shrugged.

"What?" I asked because curiosity was stronger than me. I wanted to know if what happened that night was just a product of my imagination or not. "I'm so embarrassed talking about this…"

"No need to feel embarrassed, Sookie. Tell me." I insisted not knowing if it'd be a good idea but I couldn't help it.

"I tried to pretend, especially since Bill was with me, but the truth is that I couldn't take my eyes off you from the start. You were sitting there like a real king and all I could think about was to get closer to you and sit on your lap and kiss you and never leave." She mumbled the last part but I heard every word clearly. God, I had no idea her feelings for me were so deep since that night. She had made it clear on my occasions that I meant nothing to her that this confession on her part was surprising me. "You must be thinking I'm just an idiot unable to accept her own feelings, but at the time I was so innocent and Bill seemed to be in love with me…" And her eyes filled with tears again. No, we hadn't advanced so far to get back now.

"Sookie, look at me." I said firmly. "Don't you dare to blame yourself for this, do you understand? You did everything you could, even more. Bill couldn't save himself, he decided to drink the blood and become a monster and even you wouldn't have been able to stop him. That's the truth, Sookie, and I won't try to soften any detail, understood?" Maybe I was being a little rough but the sooner she understood the better.

"I don't blame me for it, Eric, but I keep thinking that if I hadn't hated him so much during the time we were locked maybe things would be different now, don't you think?" I didn't want to keep talking about but it seemed Sookie felt better to deal with it. "I don't know, Sookie."

"Well, I think so. I was so mad at him…" After I recovered memory and Sookie's speech rejecting us both I hadn't expected she was too happy to see us again but at least I got her out of the Authority without suffering any damage. At least physically speaking. "I'm a mess, Eric. I wanna to be mad at him, especially for the horrible things he said that night, but at the same time I need to find a way to help him."

"I don't think there's any, Sookie. Bill Compton has ceased to exist as the vampire we knew. He has been influenced by a mad god and has become in…"

"Please don't say abomination," she snapped, cutting me off.

"You're not an abomination, Sookie Stackhouse, no matter the words that came out from Bill Compton's mouth, you won't stopped being the most beautiful creature I haver ever met in my more than a thousand years old." I gently kissed her waiting for her to pull me away but she clung to my neck with all her strength as if the ground beneath her feet were opening and threatening to swallow her whole.

We kissed, I caressed her and when it seemed that everything was in our favour and I had her in my arms to go to the bedroom she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She murmured against my chest.

I wasn't going to push it, we both needed time to accept what had happened and the fact that there was now a relationship between us.

"I wanna be with you," she whispered, "but I need a little more time. There are many things that I need to think of…"

"I get it." I interrupted her but I just kept caressing her all the time. "I will wait whatever it takes, Sookie. You already know that." When Sookie fell asleep again I brought her to the bedroom and took care of calling Pam to make sure everything was in order. Nora was at Fangtasia now because she had no other place to returnt to and Pam wasn't very happy about it. Tara and Jessica stayed with us and Pam brought them to her house every night after closing the bar. Not that I cared about Bill Compton's progeny but it was important to Sookie that Jessica was safe so I agreed.

"Good night, my love," I whispered softly before kissing Sookie's lips and leave the bedroom.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"It's hard to believe a vampire as powerful as my brother is wasting his time on a bar to entertain humans." I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time and continued with what I was doing. It was bad enough that Nora was in Shreveport but I was getting sick of hearing her comments. "Guess Sophie-Anne needed the money."

"Yes, our queen was a spendthrift." I muttered without looking up from the papers on my desk.

"Why did you come back with Eric?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I snapped. "Now that the Authority no longer exists you could leave to anywhere else. Why have you stayed in Louisiana? It doesn't make sense, does it?" Eric was aware that Nora and I would never get along so I didn't need to pretend that I appreciated her. "Obviously the United States are not big enough for the two of us to live here."

"You should show a little more respect," she said threatening me. Really? I hadn't been locked in a cell and about to executed by Bill Compton to have to obey orders from Nora.

"You may be Eric's sister, Nora, but I don't have to obey you. This is Eric's territory, he is the Sheriff of Area 5 and it's to him, my maker, the only one I have to obey and respect." I wanted to make it clear from the beginning. "Now if you excuse me I have to go out to the bar."

I left without even looking at her and sat on Eric's throne. From the stage I could see everything was happening. Tara was behind the bar serving the fangbangers and vampire that had gradually come back to the bar after Tru Blood factories were rebuilt and back to the production and distribution of synthetic blood.

"Hi Pam," Jessica greeted me from one of the tables that stood near the stage and I just nodded. "I need to talk to you."

"Not a good time." I answered no more. I had duties at the bar now that Eric and Sookie had decided to spend time together as a couple in love. I didn't understand his fascination with her but I was smart enough not to comment on that subject.

"It's about Bill," the redhead insisted. "I don't know what to do," she continued as climbed the steps and sat next to me with a untouched bottle of blood in her hands. "You are a vampire, Jessica, you drink blood, avoid daylight and sharp things. What else do you need to know?" Nora made my blood boil and the last thing I needed was a girl talk with Bill Compton's progeny.

"Where am I going to live? I don't think get back to the mansion is a good idea, Bill could come back and…"

"He's not Bill anymore, Jessica. He has become now in something that I won't even bother to understand." I cut her off sharply. "You should forget about your maker because he no longer exists." I had to be cold and cruel, but the truth was that if I were in her shoes I wouldn't know what to do. Eric was everything to me and if he had become a monster as Bill Compton now I would feel the same way. "You have to start taking care of yourself because nobody else will bother to do it."

"But I have nothing, I dunno what I should or not to do and I need someone to help me understand what's happening. Bill was insane, it was like he lost his mind and treated me like…"

"It doesn't matter!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You think you're the only one with problems? Bill Compton or what has become now won't stand by, he will look for us and when he finds us we better be prepared because he'll unleash a war and not all of us are going to survive. Listen to me and listen to me carefully: prepare yourself for the worst and if you have to kill your maker then you will. He won't let you live, Jessica, because he can't recognize the real world anymore. You have ceased to be his offspring." It was the only way for her to understand that she couldn't count on Bill any longer.

"Consider yourself an orphan."

* * *

**_I enjoyed writing this new chapter 'cause it was totally mine, hahahha. Hope you liked and hit the big button to leave me a review or whatever you want. _**

**_Have a nice week!_**


	14. Wherever You Are

_**Wow!**_

_**I just can't believe how many people is supporting this fic. I want to say THANK YOU to all of you who are reading, reviewing and enjoying this story 'cause I wanted to do something different and I think I managed. **_

_**Well, here's the new chapter and hope you like it as well.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Wherever You Are**

* * *

**Eric POV**

It was the first night Sookie agreed to leave my house to go to Fangtasia. She couldn't remain locked anymore because she'd end up freaking out and she needed to return to the real world, at least for a few hours.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Nora will be at the bar. What happens if she tries to attack me again? You can't always be watching her." I understood Sookie didn't trust Nora because I didn't either. Yes, she had renounced her Sanguinistas beliefs but Sookie's fairy blood drove her insane. "She will not, Sookie. I promise you. Besides, Nora wouldn't risk making a mistake now that Bill is out there looking for us all."

Sookie moved suddenly as if a chill was running through her body and it probably was. Thinking that Compton could be out there somewhere was enough to make me continue looking over my shoulder every time I heard the slightest noise. I didn't want to tell it to Sookie, the last thing she needed was more concerns but I was sure she already knew. "Are you okay?"

"No," she mumured closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the seat. "And I wonde if I ever wil be. This whole situation is driving me completely insane and I think I'm paranoid 'cause every noise I hear makes me shiver, as if I were waiting for Bill to show up suddenly." I lookedat her and saw that her eyes were still closed. "I try to sleep every night, I really do, but I find it impossible. I keep having nightmares about what happened and most of them are about you and I dying and turning into a pile of bones on the floor while he doesn't stop laughing and looking down at us if we were only two idiots who thought they could beat him." She suddenly opened her eyes and stared at me as she put her hand on mine. "I'm losing my mind, Eric, it seems that I have no control over my life and I feel the strong desire to end with everything and be free once and for all."

"End with everything?" I stopped the car next to the curb and glared at her despite the darkness. "Sookie, are you crazy?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You can't be serious! Not after what we went through to be together and I won't allow you to do something reckless just because you're tired, nervous or scared, do you understand?" I wouldn't allow her to let herself go by fear and committed a big mistake.

I couldn't lose her, not now.

"Don't worry," she murmured, grinning slightly, "I'm not sleeping very well and I just say bullshit." But I could see in her eyes that she was serious. "We should go." She added, looking toward the road. "Pam will be waiting and Nora probably will want to talk to you."

"Sookie, promise me." And I wasn't going to move a muscle until I was sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I promise." And she kissed me on the lips. I knew a promise from Sookie Stackhouse was worth its weight in gold but if she had sealed her words with a kiss I could be completely convinced that she wouldn't lie to me.

I turned on the car again to go on our way and within a minutes we were in the parking lot at Fangtasia.

"Ready?" Sookie breathed deeply for a few seconds and nodded silently. "Come on." I quickly got out of the car and opened Sookie's door to help her out. "A drink will make you feel better." I added and she smiled.

"Maybe a dozen help me to sleep without nightmares tonight," and we both laughed like fools. At least her good humor seemed to have returned from its vacation and I loved seeing Sookie smiling again.

When we walked in through the back door I wasn't surprised seeing Pam waiting for us with her hands on her waist. My sister was probably driving her insane and Pam wasn't famous for having a lot of patience.

"It's about time you showed up," she simply said as she saw us and I arched an eyebrow at her. "I've had to take care of everything since you disappeared but I never accepted being Nora's babysitter." Sookie and I looked at each other briefly and we couldn't contain the smiles. "I don't think it's something funny, but since you're here you might take care of her."

"Okay." I nodded shaking my head. "Pam, get back to the bar and make sure there are no problems while I go to my office." Pam disappeared before I could finish the phrase and Sookie and I were alone. "I have to talk to Nora about some things, why don't you go and have a drink and relax?"

Sookie nodded but she looked worried. "Is something wrong?" I asked and she looked up until was looking into my eyes. "No, it's just…" but she didn't finish talking. "Sookie, what is it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Tara is out there, probably in the bar serving customers and things between us are not going very well. She's very angry at me 'cause I forced Pam to turn her into a vampire and the last thing I need is a discussion tonight."

"Then sit in my booth and one of the waitresses will bring you anything you want." I said no more. It didn't seem a problem that had no solution but I knew Sookie would want to talk to her friend, especially after what happened in the Authority. "Hey," I added as I hugged her, "you made a choice and maybe Tara thinks that wasn't the correct one, but you can't change it now. Sooner or later she will end up accepting what she is and that you had no choice. You couldn't let your friend die when you knew there was a chance. It's possible she still hates you but at least you haven't lost her completely."

"That's not what she thinks," Sookie said quickly. "She will always blame me for turning her into a monster. You don't understand, Eric, Tara hated vampires after everything that happened with that psychopath of Franklin Mott, and she's now one of them. Thanks to me she has become what she most detests."

"She will accept her nature, Sookie, we've all done. It will tough at first but she has a good teacher."

"Okay, you're right." We kissed again and Sookie disappeared down the hall until she got to the bar. I walked into my office and saw Nora sitting in my chair with her legs resting on my desk.

"Comfortable?" But she just smiled. "You're my sister, Nora, but this place is mine and I will invite you to move your ass out of my chair." She rolled her eyes but rose up quickly.

"I've heard your conversation with that human." Of course. Nora kept rejecting my relationship with Sookie but at least she didn't try to attack her again. "She's so weak," she chuckled, "even her voice sounds weak. I don't know how you can stand it, Eric. Humans have only one purpose, being a food source but you have a bar to entertain them and you worry for that girl as if you really cared for her."

"I care for her, Nora." I hissed. "You don't understand but what's between Sookie and I is special."

"Eric, please, what she turned you into? It's like you're under her spell and…"

"Believe me, I've been spelled before and it doesn't look anything like how I feel when I'm with Sookie. She's different, she's not like any other human I've ever met and I hope you accept it. I don't want problems, Nora, I'm dead serious, and if you ever get close to her I swear I will kill you."

"Would you choose her over your own blood?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I would." It wasn't a difficult decision.

"Anything new?" She asked changing the subject. Perhaps it was the best because I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"No, but you should know better than me." I was not trying to provoke her to keep talking about the same but Nora had contacts and she would know if Bill had appeared somewhere. "I'm not sure what would be the best choice but we can't sit idly by. We have to find Compton and make a decision."

"A decision? I believed that find and kill him was something we had already agreed to do, Eric. There is no other decision, we must kill him before he does the same with us." Any other time I would have agreed with Nora but I had to think of Sookie now. She hoped that somehow we were able to rescue and restore the humanity that Bill seemed to have lost but I had more doubts every time. "Eric, we can't make mistakes or believe that Bill Compton will be what he was."

"You don't know that."

Nora placed herself in front of the desk and looked at me with her mouth open. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, brother. The Viking I met wouldn't have stopped at nothing and you're doing it now. What the hell happened to you? Is that girl who is making you to change?" It was starting to piss me off because it seemed Nora had to blame Sookie for everything.

"Listen to me, Nora! It's not about Sookie but by choosing an option. We're not sure that kill Compton is going to stop the Authority soldiers or if we know there is a chance to kill him," I added exasperated. "He has more power than we can imagine and he's no longer able of reasoning. Sookie and I saw him with our own eyes, Bill Compton is gone but that doesn't mean we can kill him."

"But…"

"We need a plan." I cut her off. "And a fucking good one."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

Fangtasia was packed, as usual, but I made sure that my mental shields were up before getting to the bar. I didn't or needed to hear all those fangbangers' thoughts, I just wanted to have a drink – or ten – and relax for the first time in a long time.

I didn't know whether to follow Eric's advice and sit in the booth and wait for a waitress to come or face reality – and my best friend – hoping one day she were be able to forgive me. What should I do? I wanted to talk to Tara, explain to her that I still love her although she was a vampire but I knew it wouldn't be so easy and I didn't to make a scene.

I looked at the stage and saw Pam sitting on Eric's throne with a bored expression and looking around. I would have loved to ask her a million questions about Tara but a part of me didn't want to hear the answers. I didn't want her to tell me that my best friend had become an enemy because one night I chose that she was turned into a vampire. I made a decision and I'd have to live with it for the rest of my life.

"Hey Sookie," before I knew it I was startled hearing Jessica's greet.

"Hello," I said trying to catch my breath. Why on earth couldn't everybody leave me alone? It seemed that everyone needed a conversation with me. "Did I scare you? Sorry, it wasn't my intention. Can I sit?" I nodded and she sat opposite of me.

I hadn't seen Jessica since that night in the Authority and I still remembered how cruel my brother was with her.

"Glad to see you, Pam told me you are living with Eric." She said as if it were the most normal thing.

"I'm not living with him exactly," I explained but the fact is that it was like that. "Well, yeah, but it's not what you think. I'm going through a rough time and I needed…"

"It's okay, Sookie, I get it." She nodded and took a sip from her bottle of Tru Blood. "Things have changed for everyone, guess that's what we have to get used to. Bill's out there and he became in something that even I can't understand and he's no longer my maker, at least that's what I think. Pam told me some things and I'm starting to accept the fact that I'm alone now."

"Jessica, you're not alone…"

"Yeah, I am," she cut me off. "I know you think I can count on you or Pam and Eric, but the truth is that I've opened my eyes and realized that I'm alone and I have to start accepting it. Bill's not coming back," and at that moment I remembered the night when my ex-boyfriend became Bilith.

Bilith?

"I still need to learn many things to be able to take care of myself but I'll eventually get it." I wanted to tell her that she could always count on me but I didn't want to bring up Jason. "And I'm starting to realize that I can't live in both worlds at the same time. I'm a vampire and have a relationship with a human will never be possible for me."

"Jessica, that's not true."

"No?" She asked sarcastically. "Hoyt left to Alaska and asked me to erase the memories he had of me because he couldn't take it anymore. I hurt him, Sookie, and I'll never see him again."

"Jessica, the fact that a relationship doesn't work out doesn't mean it won't ever work." But I really had no idea what I was talking about because the only relationship I had been was with a vampire and was a disaster.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "It did not work for you and Bill, Sookie, what makes you think there's any chance that's gonna work for me and Jason? I love him," she murmured, "I loved him even when I was with Hoyt." She confessed facing the table. "I know it's horrible to say such a thing, I know I should have never fallen in love with Jason when I had a relationship with Hoyt but I couldn't help it. When we started living together everything was great, we got along very well and we learned to live with each other but then…"

"What?" I asked, even though it was personal. I was curious. "What happened then?"

She shook her head slightly and sighed. It was so strange to see a vampire acting in a human way. "We argued all the time, it was as if there was nothing between us anymore, only hatred. We fought and said terrible things and I felt really bad, so bad that I was no longer able to continue feeding on him and I came here to feed on the fangbangers, Sookie." That surprised me 'cause I knew Jessica and Bill had taken care to teach her to respect humans. "Somehow Hoyt found out the truth and instead of talking about it I decided the best would be glamour him so he remembered nothing."

"You glamoured him?" I didn't know what to say. "Jessica, a vampire's power to glamour a human is something that it should only be used as a last choice, but you decided to play with Hoyt's mind and…"

"I know, Sookie!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry for all the harm I caused Hoyt and now Jason doesn't want to see me either."

"Jason's going through a bad time, Jessica, he needs time to be alone and think but sooner or later he will be the same as always." Or so I hoped. "And now if you excuse me there's something I must do." I said getting up and walking to the bar between the seas of people.

I didn't know if Tara would talk to me or not but at least I had to try. Perhaps now that Pam got back she would be calmer.

* * *

**Eric POV**

"You want to go back to the Authority. For what, exactly?" Nora asked again but I was beginning to get tired of repeating myself.

"To find Bill."

"What makes you think he will be there?" Nora was sitting on the couch in my office now, staring at me as if waiting to find the answer in my eyes. "Bill is powerful now, he can do what he wants and go anywhere, why would he stay in the Authority?"

"Maybe he's not as powerful yet, or maybe he hasn't discovered what he can do. Any evolution takes time to understand and get used to something new." I explained. "That time, very little time, could be the key for us, Nora."

"It's a very risky plan, Eric, we don't know what he's capable of and return there is a suicide." I understood Nora's concern but this was not something that it occurred to me suddenly. I had meditated, studies the pros and cons and besides we had not many more options. "How many time do you think it will take Bill to find us?" I asked seriously. "Maybe he's trying to understand what happened but he's influenced by the blood a crazy god and he'll eventually realize that he's in a new world, a world full of humans who he might eat from."

"Humans again…" she murmured rolling her eyes. "Eric, humans are not our priority."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow waiting for her to explain better but she didn't. "And what should be our priority, Nora? Run away and hide?" I asked sarcastically. "You can do whatever you want, I don't care if you wanna leave this bar right now and get to the other side of the world, but I will not. I haven't lived over a thousand years to see the abomination in which Bill Compton has become to destroy the world only by the pleasure of it." I got up and walked toward her. "We fought together, Nora, Godric taught us not to ever give up and you're doing it now."

"I'm not giving up, Eric!" And her fangs popped quickly.

"You want to run away, Nora, that's like giving up." I replied calmly and her fangs retracted.

"I will fight if that's what you want me to do, but I won't do it on humans' behalf. They mean nothing to me more than just food. Humans are who want to destroy us, Eric, don't you noticed? We're still vampires, we feed on blood and then forget them. That's what we do, Eric, or have you forgotten? We hunt, we fuck and we keep going on as we've done for centuries."

"That has changed, Nora. Synthetic blood opened us a new world, peaceful coexistence that Roman Zimojic defended until his true death. Dieter Braun knew listening Russell was a mistake, he was against it since the beginning and all he got opposing Lilith was to turn into a pile of blood and guts. That's what Russell Edgington, Lilith and the Sanguinistas belief have given us, Nora, a world of chaos and destruction."

"You know I don't follow Lilith's beliefs anymore, Eric. I quit when I saw the same as you, I quit when I saw Lilith tearing off Godric's throat." She muttered and sat down next to her on the couch. "But I can't understand either that you are willing to risk your own skin for humans. They won't thank you, they won't even know what we did if we manage to find and kill Compton."

"I'm not doing this for humans, Nora," and she looked at me expectantly. "I'm doing it for her." She looked at me like she couldn't understand what I was saying. "I know you think she is a weakness for me but it's the opposite. Sookie has made me realize many things and I'll fight for her until the end. She stayed with Godric all the time until it was no more than him than a pile of ashes, but she was there. That's what it counts and she hasn't stopped helping me and saving my life on more than one occasion. It's what I need you to understand, Nora, Sookie Stackhouse is worth it."

"I'll help you, Eric," and she took my hand. "But I won't do for humans or her. I will do for us, to take revenge for all the pain we have suffered."

"That's more than enough for me," I said nodding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No matter how long I had been away from Fangtasia, the paperwork was always crazy and the most boring thing I had to do throughout my life until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said without looking up from the papers I had in front of me. The door opened and I heard faint steps that stopped before my desk. Sookie was here, I knew it without even looking at her. "What is it?"

She shrugged and played with her hands as if not knowing what else to do. "Sookie, are you okay? What happened?" I got up and walked slowly towards her until we were face to face. For a moment I feared Nora did something again but Sookie seemed too quiet. "Sookie,"

"I went to talk to Tara." She replied whispering and I knew it hadn't gone very well. "Or at least I tried."

"Sookie, I told you it would be something that would take some time, okay?" And I held her to my chest. "It's not that it's going to happen tomorrow or in a couple of days. Tara will need time and get away from everything and everyone until she begins to realize that her life has changed and will never be like it was before."

"I know," and she nodded even though I knew she was crying. "But I just wanted to know if she was okay, y'know, 'cause I've barely talked to anyone but you since we got back and most of you all are fine but I…"

"Sookie," I cut her off gently, "no one is going to judge you because you're not still feeling like yourself, you know." And she nodded again but this time a sob escaped her lips. "I know, I know. But this is pretty hard for me to accept that Tara is no longer the same, we won't do things together anymore like we used to…" And sobbed again but didn't try to hide it this time. "I miss her every much, Eric, but worst of all is that she hates me and will hate me forever. I've done something unforgivable and I know although I apologized a million times she will never accept. She'll always remember me like the responsible of this whole situation.

"Well, you're not, Sookie." I replied firmly. I was tired of hearing how she pitied herself for a decision. I made mistakes but living in the past and remember it all the time wasn't the smartest thing. "You have to stop feeling guilty, Sookie, I know it's hard for you because you're stubborn," and at least I heard her laughing slightly, "but I'm not giving up on you, you get it?" And I pulled away from her to look at her eyes.

"I won't surrender." And before another word was said she was kissing me passionately while hugging my body harder. This was the Sookie I had missed and it seemed finally to be back.

I kissed her with passion, remembering every second we spent together at her home in Bon Temps when witches haunted me. I wouldn't trade my time with her for anything in the world and if someone had just granted me with a wish I would just asked that Sookie and I could be always together without anyone trying to separate us.

"Sorry," she whispered against my lips when we separated, "I'm sure you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Don't apologize for kissing me, Sookie," and I went to lay my lips on hers, kissing her slowly and softly as my hands were caressing the soft skin on her bare back. Nothing could compare to the vision of Sookie wearing a light colored dress that matched her skin, hair and eyes. Certainly not like the fangbangers who insisted on wearing black leather as if they were going to get vampires to notice them.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered as I kissed and caressed her neck, losing myself in the unique scent that was Sookie Stackhouse. "I've waited so long to get you back in my arms…"

"Don't talk," she mumbled and continued kissing until the door of my office opened and Nora burst into without caring by what she was seeing. "Oh God…" Sookie gasped in surprise when she saw Nora. She quickly pulled away from me like she was embarrassed and sat down on the couch using her hair as a curtain so we couldn't see her.

I glared at Nora but she just smiled at me. "What?" I asked pissed. This better be important to interrupt us in the way she did. Sookie and I had barely shared a few kisses since we returned to Shreveport and we needed to connect with each other.

"I've spent every night sleeping in this bar's basement and I hate this place, Eric, I need another one."

"There is no other one, Nora."

"What about your house?" And I felt Sookie getting more and more nervous. "It's very large and…"

"Forget it. If you want to find another place to rest that's up to you, ask Pam, I'm sure she will be delighted to have you at her home." I could love seeing Pam's face when I told her.

"Pam?" And she raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem a good idea to spend the night with your offspring, Eric. Furthermore, that waitress, Tara," and it was like she was spitting her name, "will be with her and they are unbearable."

"Don't you dare talk ill of my friend!" Sookie snapped, getting up quickly from the couch and facing Nora. "She's going through a bad time but I don't expect you to understand." My sister extended her fangs but Sookie didn't even move. "You should keep your pet at bay, Eric." And Sookie didn't think twice before slapping her.

"How dare you!" Nora hissed and when she was to get Sookie I stopped her, I put Sookie behind me and confronted my sister. "Are you going to protect her?"

"Stay away from her, Nora, don't talk to her and not pissed her off because I assure you that you'll regret. I won't stop her and I inform you that she really knows how to defend herself." Sookie tried to escape but I didn't need them to fight in my office.

"So, things will be like this from now on, right?" I frowned and waited for her to keep explaining. "You don't mind the blood anymore, it no longer means anything to you that we are siblings because you are too busy having fun with your human." And Sookie stirred in my arms again while trying to reach Nora. "But we both know what was going to happen, Eric. Sooner or later she will stop being important to you, you'll get bored because she's only a human and she has nothing to offer you, and you'll return to me then."

Nora disappeared from my office before I could say a word and I let Sookie go.

"Who does she think she is!" Sookie was nervous, pissed and was like a bomb about to explode. "I hate her, Eric! I HATE HER!"

"Sookie, calm down, please." But nothing I could say would calm her down so I just leaned against the desk and waited patiently for her to finish.

"She's a bitch! A FUCKING BITCH! And I'm sorry, Eric, I know she's your sister and you love her," she said looking at me, "but I can't stand her. Every word out of her mouth is a contempt directed at me and I don't need to listen it." If Sookie had been able to get more pissed she would be sweating smoke through every pore of her skin. "I did nothing to her, she got us into the whole mess with the Authority and I risked my own life to help her, but I won't let her to keep treating me like trash."

"I'll talk to her, Sookie." I said trying to calm her.

"And then what?" She asked pissed. "I think she'll never be able to accept me and what bothers her the most is that you and I are together, Eric. She's in love with you." I chuckled and Sookie glared at me. "Sookie, you know that's not true. Nora's not in love with me, she just worries too much. Everything she believed is gone now and she has to learn to live a very different life. She'll need time but…"

"You know, actually I don't care about it," she muttered shrugging. "I don't mind what she has to do but next time me and my magic fingers will take care of her."

I held my smile and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking into my eyes. She seemed calmer but I couldn't be sure. "If you have to make an appearance at the bar I'd rather wait here until you're done."

"I think we can go home, lover, it's been a very exciting night for you." I held her hand in mind and left the office to get to the parking lot.

"Are you leaving?" I heard Pam's voice behind us.

"Yes, Pam. Take care of everything and if Nora shows up again…"

"She's gone?" She asked hopefully. "Yes, she's gone." Pam walked towards us and kissed Sookie on the cheek. "Sookie, I have no idea what you did or said but I'm glad you did it because I don't have to keep standing her." And she left.

I wasn't sure which of us was more surprised at Pam's attitude but I stopped thinking about it when I saw Sookie laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh God…I think that," she said indicating where Pam had gone, "was the strangest thing tonight."

"I agree."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, my lover."

"Where?" She asked with a sly smile. God, how I missed seeing the happiness on her face.

"I'll go wherever you go."

* * *

_**Well, I really, really hope you enjoyed it. I wanna to write a chapter without Sookie worrying about Beeell, for once, but she obviously had other worries.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**:)**_


	15. Always There

_**Hi there!**_

_**Here's a new chapter of this fic. I know some people was asking me to change this fic to the True Blood category but there's a reason for not do it. It's my own version of this five season and the rest of chapters are all mine so I prefer to have it in Books category 'cause I like more the books and my Eric and Sookie are more like the ones in the books.**_

_**Thanks and enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Always There**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"_I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." He said no more._

"_I love you too, Bill Compton." I was so in love with him. It was a whole new sensation for me and I didn't want it to disappear._

_After all this time feeling like a freak, waiting for the right man to come to me and finally was at my side. Yes, he wasn't a man, he was a vampire but you can't choose who you fall in love with. It happens and you can't even find an explanation._

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears that I didn't know I had spilled with the back of my hand.

What was happening to me? Why didn't I stop dreaming about Bill?

"Are you okay?" Eric asked me when he woke next to me.

I nodded silently hoping that in the darkness of the bedroom he wasn't able to see my tears. I knew he would want to talk about it but I was not ready and I wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." I quickly got out of bed and didn't look back at any time. I just wanted to be alone, to think about how much things had changed and the fact that my life was a complete disaster. It was times like these when I desperately wished my Gran to be alive to ask her for advice. She would know what to do, she'd tell me to follow my heart and try to do things in the best possible way but the truth was that I was alone and now everything was up to me.

Washed my face with cold water and I felt a chill running through my body. At least I'd get to clear my mind but I knew sooner or later I would have to make a painful decision and I frankly doubted to be ready for it.

Eric was knocking on the door and I wondered how long I was inside. Since I was living with him it was like I'd lost track of time, especially since I spent days sleeping and I woke up a few minutes before he did.

"Just a minute." I muttered knowing he had heard me perfectly. I took a last glance at me in the mirror, trying to feel myself – that wasn't easy by the way – and I finally opened the door. Eric was in front of me, looking at me and waiting for me to say something but I didn't really know what to say, I had no idea what he wanted to hear so I started walking back to the bedroom.

I could feel his footsteps behind mine and I was sure if I had suddenly stopped he would have done it as well but against me. I knew he was worried but we both were since Bill disappeared. It would only be a matter of time he appeared to chase and kill us but I refused to live looking over my shoulder every second.

"Sookie, we need to talk." I was giving him my back, staring at the open closet and pretending to decide what to wear.

"About what?" I muttered without turning around.

He sighed and I knew that wasn't a good sign. Every time Eric had bad news or something that he knew it'd bother me he sighed and this time was a heavy sigh.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it, alright? I dunno how long I'll be able to stand this tension." I snapped and felt very guilty about it. Eric had done nothing but protect me and me and my sudden swings were not putting it easy for him.

"I've been thinking about the other night at the bar you seemed to be much more relaxed, you were yourself again…"

"Yeah, I felt good but I knew it wouldn't last long." I was still giving him my back but Eric was right. Going to Fangtasia had relaxed me. "It was for a few hours but I felt better."

"Yeah… So I've been thinking things over the past few days and I think it'd be a good idea for us to take a break."

"A break?" I asked turning around and looking into his eyes for the first time that night. What did a vampire mean by taking a break? Time meant nothing to them so it could have been months or years. "Eric, what are you talking about?"

He sat at the edge of the bed and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm talking about going back to normal, Sookie. You're not the only one affected by what's happening and I feel that we need time to reflex and understand what's going on, don't you think?" I nodded without really understanding what all this was coming. "Listen, during the time we were in New Orleans I realized that Pam is more than ready to take care of the bar or any problem. Besides, she has Tara now and the relationship between them is much better. I know Pam won't disappointment me if I tell her that I need to go for a while…"

"Go?" I asked alarmed. "Eric, do you want to go? Where?" Suddenly I felt scared and angry 'cause he wanted to leave no more. Eric Northman, at least the Eric Northman I knew wasn't able to disappear without trace but maybe this situation was becoming too much for him.

"I'm not leaving, Sookie." And I relaxed visibly.

"Then, why…? Why are we talking about that, Eric? What did you mean by taking a break?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Eric, I'm sorry, but I don't understand anything. What are you talking about?"

"A trip." And I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I'm talking about a trip, Sookie. We need to rest, to get away from all the madness and to think clearly and I at least can't do it here. I'm not running away, Sookie, I want to make that perfectly clear but I don't think it's a good idea to stay in Shreveport where Bill would be able to find us in less than two seconds."

"And why hasn't he done already?" I asked. "Tell me, if he's so powerful, why are we still alive?" It was an idea that was driving me insane. "Eric, I think he's playing with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. Don't you see it? It's like he's waiting for us to believe that we're safe to attack us. I dunno, it's a feeling I have and I can't get it out of my head. Bilith won't leave us alone." And I sat next to him on the bed.

We sat in silence until Eric spoke. "Bilith?"

"Yeah." And I couldn't help laughing. "You know, it's a combination between Bill and Lilith, so I can talk about both of them using only a name." Eric laughed with me while we stayed sitting there.

"It's pretty clever, Sookie, really. I like it." I couldn't believe after all the stress we were laughing like idiots for a stupid name. It was nice to forget the problems for a while.

"About that trip…" I wasn't sure what I was thinking but the idea sounded very appetizing. The farthest I had travelled in my whole life was to New Orleans when I was at school but the rest of trips, like Dallas, were related to vampire issues.

Eric was grinning but I didn't want either of us to become too hopeful. Going now with all what was happening seemed really crazy, like we were trying to escape from the problems, but a part of me was dying to have a little time to being a normal girl again.

"Sookie, just say the words and we'll be on a plane tonight."

I knew Eric Northman was capable of that and much more. I had seen it with my own eyes but I never thought it was possible that I ended up trusting him in the way I had for the past few months.

"Y'know, I believe I've never taken holidays." And two hours later in the same clothes we were wearing were on a private Anubis plane towards an unknown place Eric hadn't wanted to reveal.

"You could have let me change clothes at least, or grab some things. I have nothing for the bathroom, no clothes to change into and…"

"We'll buy everything we need when we get there, don't worry." I rolled my eyes 'cause nothing seemed to be a problem for Eric Northman. Perhaps packing was not something he was used to but he made sure to grab all necessary papers and my passport – the never I didn't know I had – and we left in his car to a private hangar.

We were the only passengers on the plane and surrounded by luxuries. I had never been on a plane like this but I was enjoying the experience.

"Where are we going?" It was the fifth or sixth time I had asked him the same question since we left home but Eric simply smiled at me and said it was a surprise. "You know, I really don't like surprises 'cause most of them have been very unpleasant and…"

"This will be special, I assure you."

How was able to make me feel so good with just a few words?

"Y'know, this jacket isn't very thick, what if it's cold in the place we're going?" I tried to get a clue but it had no effect. "Don't worry, my lover, you'll be fine. Both of us will be." He was so sure that for the time in the last month I was convinced by his words.

"I feel good." I said after a few minutes of silence and Eric looked at me with a slight smile. "I dunno if it's because I'm on a plane to an unknown place and I'm with you by my side, because I'm completely insane or I just really needed holidays," I added with a chuckle, "but for the first time in more time I would like to acknowledge I feel good. I feel great."

And I wasn't sure what came over me at that moment but I couldn't help getting up from the seat and scream with all my strength. "I FEEL FUCKING GOOD!" I sat down again and kissed Eric passionately. It was an advantage to be alone because before realizing I was sitting on his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

I was breathless when I pulled my lips away from his but I hadn't lost the smile at any moment. "You're so fucking sexy I can't believe I'm sitting on you, kissing you and wishing to find a bed or a large and strong enough surface to fuck you nonstop for hours or until my body can take. One way or another."

"I support the proposal." And with no more we kept kissing like teens with the huge hormonal rush of history. At least I was desperate and I needed all my control not to rip his clothes off and start devouring him right there.

I had always feared planes and the first time I was in one was when I was accompanying Eric, Bill and Jessica to Dallas. I didn't know what was going to happen but I had a feeling there would be trouble. There were always problems with vampires but during those days in the state of Texas, things changed between my vampire boyfriend Bill and me. I met a side of Eric completely unknown and it broke my heart to see how much he suffered when he had to say goodbye to his maker knowing that he wouldn't see him ever again. Eric wanted to fight, he needed to convince him that the world had changed and a vampire as powerful as Godric should continue existing, but unfortunately Godric had decided long before Eric could convince him otherwise.

Godric had evolved – or at least that's what he thought – to a point where he wasn't able to keep thinking and acting like a vampire anymore.

During the time – brief – I met him I realized he wasn't like the rest of his race. I didn't see him feeding on human at any time, even from those who wanted to kill him, but the most shocking was that he saved me several times without having to. He did it when that horrible man nearly rape me at the Fellowship of the Sun church and again when Lorena – Bill's maker who was dead now – tried to do the same at Godric's house.

With him I felt good, like I could trust him completely and I hardly knew him but when he died I couldn't help crying and comforting Eric for a loss that even I was feeling in the deepest of my heart.

"Are you all right, lover?" Eric asked me when he put his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered, but the truth was that I wasn't and Eric knew. "I was thinking about Dallas and Godric." I added without thinking if it'd be too painful for Eric to talk on all that. "I can hardly believe a year has passed since then 'cause I still think it was a couple of months ago."

"Me too." Eric murmured. "I miss him and I haven't stopped thinking on him all along. He was everything to me and when he appeared to me that night in New Orleans I knew what we were doing was wrong. I let myself go for the nest and drank that blood knowing would cause me problems." He looked at me like he was trying to apologize but there was nothing to forgive. "I wanted to believe that I was stronger than that, all of them, but I let myself go and I was about to lose what I love most."

A lonely tear slipped from my eye and was sliding down my cheek when I heard Eric's words.

"He…" I started speaking but it was as if the words were stuck in my throat. "He asked me…Godric asked me to look after you." The idea seemed absurd then because I knew Eric Northman was quite capable of taking care of himself and would never have needed my help, but I was beginning to understand now what Godric meant. "I don't know why but I think he was right." Eric raised an eyebrow as he often did when something surprised him. "Somehow he knew sooner or later we'd end up together and he wanted to make sure that I knew it." I chuckled 'cause suddenly everything made sense. "It is as if he had been able to see the future and he was so convinced when he told me…" I shook my head because I couldn't believe after everything we had been through together all this was happening between us. Of course there had always been sexual tension between Eric and me but what happened among us in the last months had been pretty different.

"Do you think he was right?" He asked me suddenly while I kept remembering that dawn on the roof of the hotel during the last moments of Godric as vampire. "I've always trusted on Godric, he taught me everything and although there were things I refused to believe I knew deep down that he was always right."

"I dunno, I didn't know him as well as you, but look at us now. We are together on a plane to…wherever and we're making out like teenagers. That makes me think Godric was right but we were both too stubborn to realize what we actually felt. I don't pretend to judge you or excuse my behaviour at some point but I try to understand that everything has changed so quickly." Eric nodded and I could see in his face that he was as confused as me. "And sometimes I wonder if you hadn't lost your memory, would be us like this now?"

"I've asked me the same question many times but the truth is that I don't know what to say." And he shrugged. "Maybe sooner or later one of us would have given up." And I arched my eyebrow then. "Are you sure, Eric? We are very stubborn."

"You're more stubborn than me."

"Really?" And suddenly the sadness was gone and had been replaced by happiness.

"Any clue?" I asked as I kissed his neck, remembering it was one of his weaknesses. "Where are we going?"

"No way." And he gently bit my chin.

I continued sitting on his lap, thinking about a million things at once and trying to relax at the same time. It was nighttime so I couldn't see anything out the window and I knew to insist would be useless 'cause Eric wouldn't say a word.

"We've arrived." Eric said no more and a second later I felt the plane descending until it touched down and stopped completely a few minutes later.

"Welcome to Hawaii."

* * *

**Eric POV**

The look on Sookie's face when I told her that we were in Hawaii left no room for doubt. She was thrilled with the idea although it was night and she could barely see the sights.

"Oh my God… Hawaii? Eric, it's great!"

When we got off the plane a car was waiting for us but in the distance I thought I recognized something I thought we had left behind. Maybe it was just an ilusion but I was sure I had seen Bill.

"Eric, what's up?" Sookie asked when I didn't move. I did not want to worry her but I knew Sookie realized because Sookie looked in the same direction but didn't say a word.

Could it be true that he could find us anywhere? Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks, I didn't know, but I shook my head slightly and looked back at Sookie.

"Shall we?" And I pointed to the car.

"Eric, I know you're hiding something from me, what is it?" Sookie's tenacity was admirable but it'd end up bringing her problems. "It's nothing, Sookie. Do not worry."

"I don't believe you." And she put both hands on either side of her hips. "Something has worried you and you were looking towards there," she added, pointing to the same place as before, "and something caught your attention."

"Was it Bill?" She asked in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter, my lover." And I wanted to assure her that all was well. "We know that sooner or later he will appear, it's a fact, but we'll be ready." Sookie looked unconvinced but I didn't want our holidays to start with stress. "I won't let him hurt you, Sookie, and I don't care what I have to do to protect you because I will without thinking twice." I could see in her eyes that she was about to burst into tears but was neither the place nor the time for that. We had the right to rest and enjoy and I wouldn't let anything, not even Bill Compton or Bilith as Sookie had called it, to ruin this special time for us.

"I want to forget, Eric." She said no more.

"Forget?" Suddenly a feeling of insecurity and panic came over me. Did she want to forget everything? Forget me?

"Sometimes I wish I could be glamoured to be able to forget all the horrible things I've seen." I couldn't help feeling guilty because thanks to me she had seen things that she shouldn't have ever seen. "But then I look at you and I realize that it'd be a mistake 'cause I could never forget what's between us. No matter if a vampire was able to glamour me to forget something because what I feel for you would be always in my heart and sooner or later I'd realize and go after you."

"You're a special girl, Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

**Pam POV**

"What do you mean with you don't know where he is?" I thought Eric had taken care of his sister but it seemed Nora always returned.

"You heard me." I said no more.

"Where is he?" We were in Eric's office while I was working on some things and Nora appeared suddenly that night as if a ghost was chasing her. "He has closed the bond because I can't feel him so you have to tell where my brother is."

"No, I have nothing to tell you, Nora," and I got up from the chair while I was glaring at her. "And you know why?" She said nothing waiting for an explanation. "During the hundred years I've been with Eric I ever heard of you. I knew the special connection he had with his maker because Godric was a vampire in which Eric could trust but you're not. You betrayed your brother, your own blood for the Authority and we were all about to die for what you did. Are you so surprised that Eric hasn't told you that he was leaving?"

Nora was furious but I was enjoying the moment. I would never be able to betray my maker but what Nora did was enough for Eric not fully trust her again. Especially after Nora left very clear that Sookie was just a distraction for Eric.

"Bill will be looking for us. We are his targets and we should stay together but suddenly Eric disappears with that human and nobody seems to care the least. Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her but I knew it wasn't going to work. At least not for long.

"We are wasting time here, we should be drawing a plan together and not hanging out with humans." When Eric said Nora had betrayed the Authority I imagined that she would have done the same with her Sanguinistas beliefs but it wasn't like that. The fact that Lilith no longer existed – or did in Compton's body – hadn't gotten Nora to forget her visceral hatred for humans. "I really care for Eric even if you believe otherwise."

"What do you care?" I got up quickly from the chair again and stood before her with fangs completely extended.

"He's my brother!" Nora replied showing her fangs. I would have loved to rip them off but I didn't need more problems. "But you are just a former prostitute who was turned a vampire out of pity. Surely you begged and cried until he was disgusted and had no choice but to do it."

I hissed and was about to attack her when the office door opened and Jessica appeared interrupting us.

"What?" I snapped without even looking at her.

"The humans…" she whispered and stammered at the same time.

"What's up with the humans?" I was in no mood for bullshit.

"Humans are beginning to become impatient 'cause Eric's not here and they want to see a vampire sitting on the throne." She didn't look at either of us at any moment and got back to the bar before I could say another word.

"I have to take care of everything because Eric trusts me, so you better start showing respect for everything around you. If it hadn't for Eric you wouldn't be here and I'd be happy to kick your Sanguinista ass out of this bar and the city." And with that I left.

The bar was packed, as usual since Eric had returned, and the fangbangers seemed to be desperate, insinuating themselves to all vampires who made their appearances at the bar and wanted to try the experience of being bitten.

Pathetic.

I looked at Tara and saw her bartending a few humans who seemed fascinated with her. After all she had proved to be a great vampire and seeing her at the Authority just because she decided to rescue me made me realize my progeny was more special than I imagined.

I walked down the stage and went to the bar to make sure there were no problems and I needed to talk to Tara, but of course she wasn't alone. Jessica Hamby, Bill Compton's progeny, was living now at Fangtasia's basement because Eric decided to "adopt" her and she had become a responsibility for us all.

"When is the sister leaving? I'm getting tired of seeing her hanging around here like she fucking owns the place." If anything I could be sure of Tara was her honesty. "I thought she was going to look for her own place and stop bothering us."

"It's not our decision, it's Eric's. And until Eric returns and kicks her out of here all we can do is stand her. Is that clear?"

"Yeah." She murmured but I couldn't agree more with her.

"I'll call Eric in a couple of days to know what he's doing and if he's taken a decision about Nora, but until then we can do nothing. Don't talk to her, don't let her to provoke you and everything will be fine." But Nora had the awesome ability to cause problems just by opening her mouth.

"Eric will take care of her."

* * *

**Jessica POV**

When I became a vampire I thought my life had changed as radically as possible but Bill turned me and took care of me and taught me everything a vampire needed to know, but now things had changed and I was alone, I didn't know what to do and I couldn't believe Bill had disappeared as Sookie and Eric said.

I was living in Fangtasia's basement now, feeding on synthetic blood and from fangbangers who followed me into the alley. I spent the nights looking around, trying to understand why my life as vampire had become a nightmare. My maker abandoned me and if it hadn't been for Eric and Pam I didn't know what had become of me.

"Another one?" Tara asked me when I finished the bottle of blood.

"No, thanks." I pulled the bottle away and stared at the fangbangers who were dancing and flirting to the vampires at the bar. A couple of them approached me but I wasn't in the mood to feed on fresh blood.

"You should forget him," Tara said and I turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"Compton, your maker." And she shrugged. "You should forget him 'cause I don't think he's gonna back, and if he did…guess none of us would like to meet him." I knew Bill had changed, I realized when I saw him in the Authority but a part of me wanted to keep alive the hope that he would be the same. It was hard – almost impossible – but what could I do? Give up? There had to be some way to get him back to what he was, that he recovered his sense and everything became normal again.

Bill was a good vampire, at least better than others I had known, but Pam was right when she told me about the nest syndrome. Obviously Bill was affected 'cause every word out of his mouth was completely insane.

"You risked yourself to save Pam, why shouldn't I do the same? Why do you want me to forget him?"

"I don't care if you forget him or not," she said chuckling, "but the reality is very different, Jessica. I rescued Pam 'cause I knew she wouldn't be fooled by all that crap they talked about and also because the Authority took her when she protected me. But Bill? C'mon…even you have to admit he's not the same, he has changed, and he has been convinced and if he drank that blood and he's now a monster the chances of being the vampire you met are more than remote."

"He's all I have left, Tara. I had a family before Bill turned me into what I am now but when I saw them I realized that I'm alone 'cause they only saw me like a monster." I was pissed off because so many things that it was increasingly difficult to focus in only one of them. "You have Pam, Eric and Sookie, but me? Who do I have?"

"I'm all alone."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Yes, yes! Don't stop, please… Don't stop! OH GOD, ERIC!" I was in a hotel suite in Hawaii fucking nonstop with my vampire and I couldn't feel better. It was like a release, something I had needed for a long time but I had refused to accept for stupid reasons unimportant now.

Each of his thrusts was like a ray of hope in a dark and dangerous road, but at that moment, in that bed and with Eric over me there was no fear, pain or suffering.

Only pleasure.

"Do it, Sookie, do it for me." He hissed with fangs extended but didn't bite me at any time.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled with all my strength knowing the occupants of nearby rooms would have heard me perfectly, but I couldn't care less.

With one last powerful movement Eric came inside me and it was like being at heaven.

"Oh God…it's been…it's been…" Trying to think, speak and breath at the same time after sex with a Viking god was not easy, but I couldn't stop laughing and grinning.

"I think we both needed it." Eric murmured when he laid down beside me on the big bed we had with the most amazing views I had seen in my whole life. I could see the beach and the dark sky full of stars while the gentle breeze and the sound of the sea turned to be the most relaxing environment possible.

"Yeah, it was like a release, something I wanted but I had been putting off for too long. Including that night with Alcide…" Eric frowned and I wanted to kick myself for talking about that. "Sorry, it's no time to talk 'bout that."

"Would you have done it?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"Do what?"

"Would you have had sex with him?" Did he really think it was the best time to ask me that question?

"Eric, I…"

"Just yes or no. I don't need further explanation."

I breathed deeply trying to think of what I was gonna say. Alcide was very attractive, there was no doubt 'bout that, but things between us didn't seem to work even though there was chemistry. "If you want to be honest I will."

"Please." He said softly.

"I was pretty bad, we had just returned from the Authority, I didn't know what was going on in Bon Temps and when I got back everyone blamed me for Tara and I was lonely, very lonely. That same day I had a car accident on my way home, I have no idea what happened, and now that I think about I realize that I have no car, but that doesn't matter now. See, when I got home and I realized that I was alone and you two had gone to take care of your own business I didn't know what to do and I started getting bottles and drink without stopping." I wasn't trying to excuse my behaviour but it was like I felt.

"If you want to know if I have slept with Alcide…the truth is I wouldn't know what to answer 'cause I don't know what I'd have done. He started kissing me and I guess I got myself go but…well, you know the rest of the story." I threw up over Alcide's shoes and an hour later we were looking for Russell Edgington in an abandoned psychiatric hospital.

"That's enough for me."

Yeah, it was enough for him and the next thing I could remember was that we were making love all night until I opened my eyes and saw Eric sleeping next to me.

"Sookie." I heard my name and I saw Bill.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself as I was paralyzed by fear.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I'm gonna work on my other fics. **_

_**Hope you like this new chapter and I'll be waiting for your reviews.**_

_**:)**_


	16. Fucking Compton Again

_**Hey there! **_

_**I'm back! I know I promised a new chapter every week but I had some personal problems and couldn't dedicate it all the time I wanted so here's the new chapter.**_

_**All this belongs to Charlaine and Alan Ball but I like to play with their toys.**_

_**:D**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice week!**_

* * *

**Fucking Compton Again**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Bill? Is that you?" It was the stupidest question it could have left my mouth but I was in shock. There I was, sitting on a bed in a hotel in Hawaii and covering myself with the sheet while my ex-boyfriend Bill Compton, now become into something I even couldn't understand, was facing me with his fangs extended and an expression on his face that I couldn't get it. "Bill, please, you need to listen to me, okay? I…I dunno what happened to you but…" But what could I tell him? I didn't even know what was going or if this was real but it certainly seemed so. "Please, if Bill Compton is still in there I need to know he's listening this. I never meant to hurt you, ever, but you need to understand that everything is different now and…" But Bill began hissing and I wasn't sure what that meant. Was he mad or he just didn't understand me?

"I…I'm sorry about what you've become, Bill, but…"

"I have power now." When I heard his voice was like a chill through my spine. I've never heard a voice so weird yet terrifying and I certainly didn't want to repeat the experience.

"Power?" I mumbled. "Is that what this is about? Just power?" It was so odd and dangerous to be talking to Bill now that he wasn't Bill anymore that the words were leaving my mouth without realizing.

"I could kill him in less than a second," he said looking at Eric and my body instinctively get closed to my asleep lover.

"Is that all you care about now?" I asked pissed. I had crossed the line of fear and insecurity, and maybe I was crazy for doing it, but the pain Bill Compton had caused me was stronger than any other feeling I might have towards him. "If you want to kill us, then do it, Bill, because I'm getting tired of this shit!" I yelled and that was when I felt Eric's arms around me and when I looked at him I saw he was worried.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I chuckled nervously but when I pointed at Bill he wasn't there. "What the fuck…?"

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Bill…he was…" Was it a dream? But I couldn't remember waking up so it had to be real. I felt it as if it was 'cause my body was still trembling despite the heat. "My lover…" Eric began speaking but I cut him off abruptly.

"Bill was there, Eric!" And I pointed to the same place again. "I swear, he was right there and he even talked to me." Even in my nightmares I wouldn't have been able to imagine Bill Compton in front of me with Eric lying next to me on the bed. No, it must have been real. I knew it was real. "You thought you saw him when got off the plane, Eric, because I know you looked at there for a reason, so I'm asking you to believe me when I say Bill was in this very room a few seconds ago."

"I've not said I don't believe you," and he hugged me against his chest. I instantly felt safe but I couldn't stop trembling. "If he really was there and talked to you…what did he say?" I could never forget his words.

"He said that he could kill you in less than a second. He said he's powerful but he didn't even try to attack me. What is he doing, Eric? Is he playing with us? Is that what this is about? Because it doesn't make sense, if he wants to kill us, if he wants to end it all, why not do it all at once? What is he waiting for?" Since I met Bill my life had been mixed in vampire issues from the start and I wanted to see this as the same thing but it wasn't. My ex-boyfriend had become a bloodthirsty monster who seemed to be omnipresent and yet Eric and I were still alive. "Both of us were the only people we saw in what he became, Eric, why are we still alive?" It was a question I had asked myself too many times and unfortunately I haven't had a good enough answer yet. "Did you ever wonder that? How was it possible for us to get out of the Authority without him to stop us?"

"Yes, I've been asked that question to myself a few times." He said no more.

"And you have an answer?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Because if you have it then you've got something more than me. I keep wondering why we left from there when he could have killed us before taking a step. But we did, we escaped and I don't why." So many unanswered questions that were driving me insane.

"I can't give an answer, Sookie," he said with a shrug, "because I don't think there is one. Maybe a part of Bill is still alive and he's fighting against what he has become, I don't know, but I wasn't going to stay that night to find out, that's for sure." Eric took me away from there so fast that I could hardly see where we were going but the fact of being alive and in one piece was more than enough for me. "Something has to be happening to him because if he's really been in this room he could have killed us both and I didn't even have been able to stop him."

"I know." I mumbled.

"We have to find answers, find out what's going on," and I nodded in agreement with him, "but all that can wait until we get back, don't you think?" I looked at him and saw a slight smile forming on his lips. The idea that a psycho chasing us during holidays was not the best to relax and forget problems, but at least we were away from Louisiana and the madness our lives had become.

"I want you to forget everything for a while, Sookie." It was easier said than done, I had no doubt about that. "I know it won't be easy but you need to enjoy, forget the problems at least for a few weeks and then we'll see what we do."

"Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?" I asked seriously though when Eric burst out laughing I couldn't help laughing too.

"God, we must be crazy…" I said as I regained my breath. "Only people like us would be laughing after a vampire psycho has showed up in this room." And we continued laughing. "He could have killed us." I couldn't stop even though it was about something very serious.

"The sun will set in a couple of hours, you want to go out tonight? We could go dancing or to the beach." It did not surprise me anymore that Eric was awake when it was still daylight outside because it wasn't the first time I had seen it. "We can do whatever you want, Sookie."

"Whatever I want?" I asked raising my eyebrows and he nodded slowly. "Well then, I want…" and I moved slowly 'til I was sitting on his waist and stroking his strong, muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his cold skin that was doing wonderful against the heat from my body.

"Again, my lover?" Eric murmured with a huge grin on his face and I just nodded. We didn't need words.

His kisses on my breasts and nipples were one of the best feeling I had experienced and he didn't stop caressing and kissing them 'til they were hard enough so he could scratch them with the tip of his fangs, making them bleed slightly and capturing every single drop of blood. He closed his eyes, savoring every moment and he groaned when the blood was on his lips. It was so erotic to watch a vampire enjoy the taste of blood that I hadn't even thought about it before. How couldn't I realize?

"Eric…please…" His lips kissed and caressed my breasts as I could feel his hands on my back, moving slowly and descending at the same time until they clung to my butt, drawing circles until he spanked me gently and I gasped in surprise. When I looked at him I saw that he was grinning with his fangs extended, and far from being worried or scared I launched myself at him, trapping his mouth with mine and stroking the tip of his fangs with my tongue. I had learned it was a very sensible part for a vampire and it was pretty much like provoke him an orgasm just by touching them.

"Sookie…" he hissed when I pulled enough away from him to look into his eyes and saw a special twinkle that I had seen other times when we'd been together or just kissing.

"Let me take care of you," I cut him off, putting a finger on his lips. His eyes were locked on mine, as if he could see through me and he nodded wordlessly.

I kissed him lightly on the lips while all it could be heard was the sound of crashing waves, the gentle breeze that was heard through the thin but resistant sunproof glass and our moans filling the silence. "I can't even believe I'm so lucky to be here with you…" and I kissed him again but this time I did it on his strong, masculine chin. "You're like a dream come true. A dream that I've had in my mind for too long and I'm now finally part of that dream, I'm capable to live and act through it."

"I'm the lucky one."

He introduced himself inside me gently and slowly until we were connected in the most profound and intimate way as possible. Our bodies moving in unison, keeping the rhythm more and more strong and intense, feeling that Eric would be able to split me in two with each of his thrusts but making the most of each one of them.

"God, don't stop…" His cold hands digging my hips, moving me up and down, causing me the greatest pleasure, while I was screaming his name over and over and over again. "Eric! Oh God, don't stop! Don't stop! ERIIIIIIC!" I yelled so loud and my body moved uncontrollably that I thought I would pass out, but just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the most intense orgasm of my whole life hit me so hard that I just could open my mouth soundless before falling over Eric's chest and let his strong arms to protect me.

* * *

**Jessica POV**

What I hated the most about being a vampire was that every time I cried there was no way to hide it 'cause my whole face was covered with blood and it was something nasty I would never get used to.

I didn't even want to get out of Fangtasia's basement that night because I knew what I'd find at the bar. The fangbangers dancing and insinuating themselves like pieces of meat waiting to be devoured by vampires, but I wasn't even in the mood to feed on them. It wasn't funny anymore 'cause it was always the same thing, over and over again, so I was sitting on my coffin staring at nothing in particular 'til I heard the basement door opening and waited for Pam to be mad at me for spending all my time down here.

"I know, I should be up there helping. Just give me a minute." I said without turning around, trying to wipe the blood off my face.

"Actually I came down to see if you were okay." That's when I realized Pam's voice seemed different. And since when was she worried for me? She made it clear from the first moment that I was and always would be Bill Compton's progeny and she didn't like the idea that I was now living in Fangtasia, but it seemed something had changed.

"I am."

"I think now." She said no more, walking towards me and sitting on her coffin so we were face to face. "We're not going to have a girl talk, that's for sure," she said with her usual sarcasm and I wasn't surprised at all, "but I know how it feels when your maker disappears and you've no idea what has happened. But I know. When Eric disappeared and closed the bond between us it was as if I was suddenly alone in the world, as if everything had vanished and I was lost."

Unfortunately it was exactly how I felt. There wasn't a bond between Bill and me anymore, we were nothing, just a mere memory.

Now I just could and should think of Bill Compton as the vampire who made me. Nothing more.

"But we're vampires, Jessica. We were humans but evolved differently. We were deprived of our human life, yes, but instead of dying we became into something much more powerful, don't you think?" I nodded although not always I thought in the same way.

"Do you think there is a way back?" I knew Pam understood me because she looked at me for a few seconds, shaking her head.

"Who knows? I guess anything's possible, even the strangest things, but if I were you I wouldn't have much hope. Bill Compton is a vampire too young that maybe wasn't ready to have progeny, but he turned you because he had to as a punishment."

"I know, Pam." I replied sarcastically.

"But you were lucky, Jessica." Lucky? By then I only saw myself as a bloodthirsty monster. "You and I have makers who have treated us well, they maybe have been strict but they had to, but it could have been much worse, that's for sure."

"And how does that help me now, Pam?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I want Bill back, I feel that I must do it."

"You can't get him back." She answered no more.

"Why not?" I flatly refused to believe there wasn't a solution, that I should just give up and learn to live alone. "There must be a way, Pam, there must be, dammit!" I kicked my coffin and sent it against the wall. "You may don't care about Bill but I do."

"Good luck with that." And she disappeared before I could say another word.

Pam was brutally honest and although I didn't like that she tried to convince me to forget Bill I knew she was right about one thing. Whatever happened I had to start learning to live alone even if it was difficult.

* * *

**Pam POV**

"How can you drink this crap?" If it wasn't boring enough to spend nights controlling Fangtasia and the fangbangers without Eric's presence, it was much worse having to do it with Nora around. "Paying for this is a waste of money." And she put the bottle away.

"Perhaps you'd rather leave and feed by yourself." I suggested hoping she disappeared once and for all.

"I could pick one of them." She said facing the fangbangers.

"No!" I snapped and she looked at me with eyes wide open. "It's forbidden to feed on humans in the bar. The laws are clear on this point and we don't want trouble with the cops." Although I knew Tara, Jessica and other vampires used to feed, fuck, or both thins with them. "The reason that Fangtasia is still open and successful is because vampires and humans can come here without any 'accidents' to happen, so we comply with the rules." When Eric called me to his side to help him with the bar I never imagined that it'd be a place like Fangtasia, but over time I realized my maker would never have started a business that he wasn't sure it was going to be a comple success.

"We are vampires, Pamela," and I arched an eyebrow when she said my name, "we're hunters who need to feed, and not drinking bottled blood."

"First, my name is Pam, just Eric calls me Pamela and it's about special occasions." I wasn't going to say that it was when he was pissed at me or when he punished me because it wasn't her business. "If you want to drink human blood directly from the source then I suggest you that you look elsewhere for it." I wasn't going to waste any more time with her so I motioned to Tara to follow me to Eric's office.

"What is it?" She asked when we were alone. "If this is about the little sister I could get rid of her and…"

"No! I want you to forget about Nora, but if she causes trouble again we'll have to take care of her." I sat down in Eric's chair while Tara stood before the desk. "I didn't call you for that. It's about Jessica." I had never cared others' problems, I just took care of mine and my maker's. The rest did not matter.

"What's wrong with her?" If anything I could be sure it was that Tara was going straight to the point.

"She keeps convinced that she can save Compton," and Tara snorted. "It's just an illusion but she believes she can do it."

"So what can I do?" She asked placing both of her hands on her hips.

"I want you to convince her otherwise." Tara's eyes opened wide. "And how am I supposed to do that? Jessica's obsessed with Bill, and nothing I say will make her change her mind."

"Then make her to have a good time and forget that nonsense."

I got up from the chair and placed myself beside her, brushing her hair off her shoulder and kissing her gently on the lips. "We're alone now, Tara, and we must take care of everything. It's what Eric is expecting from us."

Tara kissed me passionately and left a few seconds later to begin with her mission. I couldn't be more proud of her for becoming an exceptional vampire.

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Are you crying?" I could feel the warmth of her tears falling on my chest but I didn't know why. She shook her head silently but she was obviously crying. "Sookie, what is it?"

She breathed deeply a few times and finally raised her head to look me in the eyes. They were sore and swollen so she had been crying for a while. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to push or force her to talk about something she wouldn't, but I hated seeing her so sad.

"I'm cryin' 'cause things between us are good, Eric," and she sobbed heavily as she tried to breathe. If she was crying for something good, why did she feel so sad? "Don't you see?" Obviously not, but instead of speaking I just shrugged confused. "How much time has passed until we got to be together? How many things have stood in our way, Eric? I don't even remember 'cause I've lost count but I know they've been too many obstacles and I'm tired of having to fight against each of them, Eric. Aren't you?" She asked tearfully. "I just wanna have a normal life and vampires, werewolves or shifters of any kind stop chasing me just for being what I am and be with you, Eric. That's what I want!" She shouted desperate the last part but instead of getting out of bed she hugged me tighter, if that was possible.

"Sookie, I know you're pissed…"

"I'm more than pissed, Eric!" She cut me off suddenly. "But it's not about that anymore. No, it's about us now, to being able to live our lives as best as possible without letting others to come between us. How many times have you saved my life, Eric? They are too many to keep counting, while the person who 'supposedly' cared about me, the man, the vampire who said he loved me he never did, Eric. Bill was never there when I really needed his help and he's now a bloodthirsty monster who just wants…actually I haven't the slightest idea what he wants to do but just thinking about it provokes me chills and nightmares. And when he suddenly appeared tonight…" She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. I hated this was happening because it was affecting Sookie in a way I had never seen before. "It's unfair that I'm paying my frustrations with you, Eric, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize." I brushed the hair off her face and stroked her cheek, wiping the tears with my thumbs and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Nothing's gonna happen to you while we're together, I promise."

"I believe you, Eric, don't about it for a second," and she kissed me on the lips to assure me. "But I'm still afraid, I can't help it." She laid her head on my chest and I hugged her tightly. I loved being with Sookie and share this intimacy between us, but the fact that she was frightened made me anxious for killing Compton.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining our vacation in Hawaii." She muttered weakly. "You've prepared this with the best intentions and I don't stop mourning and complaining. It's not fair."

"Don't worry, lover, what really matters is that we're together and we can do whatever we want."

"Y'know, you're right, so I'll get up, take a shower and I'll put a bikini on." She said with determination and looking into my eyes. "We are in a beautiful and amazing place and I think it's a crime to be locked in a room while this wonderful beach is out there waiting for us, don't ya think?" I couldn't agree more.

"Let's go to the beach!" I yelled excited and she giggled like a schoolgirl before disappearing into the bathroom.

While she was showering I called Pam to make sure all was well in Fangtasia, but she didn't stop complaining about Nora. She said that she showed up at the bar all the time and refused to drink Tru Blood. I knew it was pretty difficult for her to adapt to a new life in which she couldn't feed on humans but I wouldn't allow her to break the law in my own bar. I was pretty sure of that.

Things seemed to be calmer in Shreveport since the Authority members were killed. The fangbangers had come to the bar again, the vampires didn't look like a threat to humans now the synthetic blood had returned to be distributed after the mysterious explosions in Tru Blood factories.

"You ready?" I had just left the cell phone on the table when I turned around and saw Sookie wearing a yellow dress and barefoot. God, she couldn't be more sexy if she tried.

"Of course, my lover."

Walking barefoot through the sand was something I had enjoyed since I was a child, but doing it holding Sookie's hand was an infinitely better experience.

"This is perfect." She muttered looking to the horizon. Despite the darkness the view was amazing but my eyes were fixed on Sookie. Her beautiful golden locks moved gently by the warm breeze as her eyes were shut and her head thrown back completely.

"What are you doing?"

"Breathing the fresh air." She whispered without opening her eyes and breathed deeply again and again. "It's great to feel it entering in my lungs, it's a release or at least that's how I feel." She opened her eyes, smiled at me and began removing her clothing. "Y'know, I would never get in the sea at night 'cause I can't swim and it terrifies me not seeing what's under the water, but I trust you, Eric, and I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, so…" I expected to see a tiny bikini on her body but what I saw was much better.

"Come on, Eric, I won't get naked in there if you don't come with me." She said winking at me over her shoulder as she introduced her feet in the water. I couldn't believe I was seeing Sookie naked about to get into the sea but I took my clothes off in less than five seconds and I picked her up while we went into the darkness of the night and into the warm ocean waters.

"You are my hero, Eric Northman." And we kissed passionately as the water caressed our naked bodies.

* * *

**_This was the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be waiting for your reviews so you know exactly what to do. Just hit the big button and tell me what you want._**

**_Thanks a lot. _**

**_:)_**


	17. Love Me Now, Love Me Forever

**Well, I need to say 'I'm so, sooooo sorry' 'cause I just can't remember the last time I updated this fic, and it's one of my favorites, but I lost inspiration and couldn't write anymore.**

**But I have a new chapter here, hope you all enjoy it.**

**I own nothing, but I like to play with these toys.**

* * *

**Love Me Now, Love Me Forever**

* * *

**Pam POV**

"What am I supposed to do now?" Nora sank onto the couch in Eric's office, her eyes fixed on mine, waiting for an answer. But was my problem? "All members of the Authority are dead, and Bill Compton has become a monster that will give us all a bad image. It'll only be a matter of time before humans see us as bloodthirsty monsters, and all the work we did to ensure us a good living will go to hell."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, tired of hearing the same speech over and over and over again.

"Maybe you don't care, but if it hadn't been for what we did, for showing us as equal before humans, we wouldn't enjoy now the freedom and privileges that we have." I didn't even bother to respond, I went back to focus on the papers in front of me, ignoring the fact that Nora was in the same room as me. "Roman Zimojic had to die, it is true, but if not for him we would never have been free."

"I don't give a shit Roman, the Authority, or your fucking beliefs, Nora." I snapped, unable to stand her complaints any longer. "Eric was free long before the Authority was created, so don't tell me bullshit. Roman, Salome, you…you just were a group of crazy people obsessed with a vampire psycho goddess that doesn't exist."

"Lilith was real!" She said quickly. "And maybe she remains being although I don't believe in her anymore." I arched an eyebrow, surprised to hear the last sentence. According to Eric, his sister had been obsessed with Lilith for centuries, and now suddenly she no longer believed in her, why? What had happened that made her reject her own beliefs?

"Not that I care too much, but what happened?" Nora looked at me blankly. "Eric said that you believed in Lilith as much as the rest. Did you suddenly lost your faith?" I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice, but I didn't care.

"Lilith…" But she stopped, as if something prevented her to keep talking. "Didn't Eric tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Answering a question with another was my specialty, especially when I wanted information.

Nora leaned forward, clasping her hands together and looking into my eyes. "Eric was deprived of blood while he was held in the cell," she began, and I wanted to launch myself at her and rip her head off for having tortured my maker, but I refrained. "It was the only way for him to see the truth, that he could understand what we were trying to explain him." No answer, not even a gesture. "I know you hate me, Pam, and I do not care, but you must know that it was never my intention to hurt Eric. I was lost then, trying to convince him to join us to save him, and I did what I had to do. Bill Compton was willing to kill him, and when Eric drank Lilith's blood he saw her. But not only her."

"What do you mean by seeing her?" I began to be really interested in this story.

"The first time we saw Lilith was when we drank the blood of all those people in the bar in New Orleans. She appeared like a vision, but it was real because everyone could see her. We had tasted Lilith's blood, and that made us able to see her. I didn't know what would happen, but it happened."

"What does that have to do with Compton?" I was pissed now, and if I had had the chance to drive a stake through Bill's heart, I would have.

"I told Bill that I wanted to be present when he talked to Eric. He agreed and when…actually I do not remember it, but Godric appeared to us both as if he was really there, and talked to us. He told us that we shouldn't listen to Lilith, and then she appeared behind Godric and beheaded him." I knew it wasn't real because Godric killed himself in a hotel roof in Dallas. "That's when I realized nothing made sense. Lilith was just a killer who didn't care for her vampire descendants, so I told Eric, and together, with Sookie," she said, whispering her name, "planned to escape from there."

I didn't know what to think of Nora's story, it seemed crazy, but maybe it made sense for them.

"So a simple vision made you change your mind." I said no more, feeling Nora's eyes glaring at me.

"It was real!" She yelled, getting up quickly, and pacing back and forth through the office. "I do not know why or how it happened, but Godric saved us both. Somehow he did, and I guess if it hadn't been for that vision or whatever, we might both be dead now."

"And what about Bill? He drank all of Lilith's blood, what will happen to him?" I didn't care at all he lived or died, I even preferred the second option, but I needed as much information as possible. "Is there any way that he can back to be the pathetic vampire he was?"

Nora, in a typical human gesture, shrugged. "I do not know, Lilith's blood was treasured as a reminder that she was like us and being able to evolve. But now I don't believe anything, and I have no idea if drinking that blood made Bill more powerful or not."

"Well, guess it doesn't matter if we just want to kill him." Bill Compton was never a concern for me, in fact I always considered an inferior vampire, but now he seemed to have become the greatest of all our problems. "I hope you help us when the time to kill Bill, Lilith, or whatever it's that thing, comes. Eric didn't make it clear, but I know now very well what we have to do."

"Kill Bill Compton." For the first time since I met her, we agreed on something.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Oh Gosh, think I have sand in places I never thought it could get." I couldn't help but laugh and shake the sand off me, but the truth was that we were having a great time. "Y'know, you were right." There, lying on the sand of a beach in Hawaii, drawing circles on his chest, and bathed by a starry blanket, seemed the best place to expose even the darkest fears.

"About what?" His voice was a whisper barely audible through the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"Bill."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"I know you're probably sick of talking about it," and couldn't help but chuckle, "but I will need time to accept what happened. He is no longer the same man I knew, that's for sure, but I can't erase him from my life like nothing happened, forget him and pretend there was never a relationship between us. It wouldn't be fair 'cause I was happy, for a while, but now…"

"Sookie, you don't need to explain yourself." He cut me off, but it was not that. "Eric, what I'm trying to say is that it happened, and I won't deny it, but I want to move on with my life, and I know you have to be in it."

"And I will be, my lover."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Last night was one of the best of my life, though I never thought I'd bathe naked on a beach. For two obvious reasons: first, I can't swim. And second, I would have died of shame if someone had seen me.

But with Eric all that didn't matter; I felt so safe in his arms that I wouldn't have cared if a shark had appeared to eat us. Eric would hit it so hard that the animal would leave in less than a second, and I couldn't help laughing when I realized the comparison.

The sun was already up when I was pinned beneath a Viking's body, but nature is wise and I wouldn't be able to hold it out for much longer. I got rid of his embrace, sliding down the bed and ran to the bathroom to take care of my own business, take a shower, and go to the other room to enjoy the beautiful views from the balcony.

I told Eric I didn't care to stay beside him in bed until he woke up, but he insisted that a suite with a living room and a huge balcony were necessary to enjoy our holidays.

And he was right. The views were amazing under the sunlight, and I would have been able to stand there for hours, but my stomach decided to make an appearance, forcing me to call room service to order breakfast. I had no idea if I had to say the room number – Eric booked the suite under Northman name – but I didn't mind at all.

Fifteen minutes later someone knocked on the door, and I ran to open it, meeting a youth – about my age – with dark hair and blue eyes, carrying a cart with what supposed to be my breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Northman, here's your breakfast." Mrs. Northman? I stood with my mouth open when I heard him, but rather than say otherwise, I smiled and lowered my shields in order to know what he was thinking.

'_Wow, what a woman. Here are celebrities and beautiful women, but she has something special. Surely that was kidnapped by that vampire.' _I couldn't help crack a slight smile, but I was convinced he would think it was because I found him attractive. Yes, he was, but there was no comparison possible with the Norse god sleeping on the other room.

"Thank you." I said as he continued placing the dishes on the table on the balcony. Yeah, breakfast under the sun seemed like a great idea.

"You're welcome, ma'am." _'I bet if I could give her some kind of clue I could help her to escape from that vampire. A gesture, a word, anything, and I'd take her out of the room and the hotel in less than five minutes. I would run away with her and live in some secluded spot where no one would bother us.' _"Is there something else I can help you with? Just ask."

The insistence that I gave him a reason to rescue me bothered and flattered me at the same time. "No, thanks. You have been very kind."

"Enjoy your breakfast, Mrs. Northman."

"I will." I couldn't help but smile like a fool upon hearing how he referred to me. 'Mrs. Northman', didn't sound too bad, but it was just an illusion.

The breakfast was delicious, and I enjoyed every bite. Fruits I had never had the chance to taste before, several kinds of juice, and pancakes with chocolate syrup. They were my favourite, and I wondered how they'd have guessed. Maybe Eric told them about my interests? The Viking never let the details to escape, so who knows?

But what surprised the most was the fact that I did not miss the coffee. Not a bit. Perhaps being on vacation made me to wake up in such a good mood that I didn't even have a cup of coffee to start the day. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that, for the first time in a while, I felt really good, like a normal person despite my vampire boyfriend was sleeping in the next room.

I couldn't resist the temptation, when I finished eating my breakfast, to change my clothes and went down to the beach. Feeing the soft sand beneath my feet was a wonderful sensation, but enjoying the sun and the views was even better. Of course I missed home, I missed Bon Temps, but here I felt like another person living a completely different life. I wasn't considered a freak here 'cause nobody knew me, but back in Louisiana I would have a lot of problems to deal with. Like Tara, my best friend, turned into a vampire now because of me. She tried to save me when Debbie Pelt, a psycho, broke into my kitchen with a shotgun, and when Pam appeared, I didn't even think twice before begging her to save her life, thereby making her a monster.

I shook my head, forgetting everything for a moment, and continued strolling around the beach, watching the tourists sunbathing, boys surfing, and how much fun the kids were having playing on the shore.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I felt Sookie wasn't at my side before opening my eyes, but I knew she wasn't far.

"My lover," I said, when I found her sitting in the living room, wearing one of her summer dresses that gave her an air of innocence, and barefoot. "I've missed you in bed."

"Yeah, sorry, I went for a walk in the morning, and then fell asleep on the couch." I sat next to her, placing her soft and toned legs on my lap, caressing them and even sniffing the sun in her skin, if that was possible. "How was your day?"

"Well, I ordered breakfast from room service, and the young man who brought it called me 'Mrs. Northman'," she added quoting. "You know something about that?" I put on my most innocent smile, but she just half-closed her eyes.

"It seemed like a good idea, no one would suspect to see just my name." Yeah, like Bill Compton or any other was going to ask for information at front desk. "It was fun."

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head, but let out a slight chuckle. "I was surprised, but I said nothing about it."

"Really?" I raised both of my eyebrows in surprised, because I was. Sookie would normally have made it clear to whom refer to her as 'Mrs. Northman' that it was wrong, that she wasn't really married, let alone married to a vampire. "Maybe you would wish to take my name someday, Miss Stackhouse?" I hoped a dirty look from her, but I only got a shrug.

"Actually it doesn't matter, don't you think?" And a dark expression clouded her face. "Guess you remember I was engaged to a vampire," yeah, Bill Compton. I could still remember the night he told me because all I wanted was to rip his head off for daring to propose to her. "And most people did not understand, even treated me like a stupid, so I believe I won't make the same mistake twice." I should have felt bad to hear her words, but that she didn't want to marry me did not mean we couldn't be together. Also, it'd be a serious risk that Sookie and I got married.

Or maybe not?

"Would you marry me?" I expected her to be nervous, but instead she smiled, blushing at the same time. "If you will accept to marry me, your life would never be in danger anymore."

"How so?" She was full of calm, and that was worrying if we were talking about Sookie Stackhouse. "You think putting a ring of my finger will make everybody else to know that I'm owned by Eric Northman?" She challenged me with a raised eyebrow, but still smiling at me. "You know, if I had married Bill, I wouldn't have let him to control my life."

"I do not want to control you, Sookie. You know you're stubborn for that." She glared at me again, giving me a dirty look. "But I've never wanted to make you feel inferior, of course not, unlike Bill Compton."

"Please, no more talk about him." Sookie snapped, surprising me again. "I'm so, so tired of thinking on him and what's going on… I don't want another headache." She buried her face in her hands, sighing, but with a smile on her lips when she looked at me. "It's our time together, Eric, after all we've been through, and it's been a lot, I think we deserve a break and be able to relax."

* * *

**Tara POV**

I was in front of Compton's house, and from there I could see Sookie's house where I had died when a gunshot hit me in the head and then I resurrected as a vampire. Yeah, a lot of memories – and most of all bad – came to my mind, and the worst of all was that my best friend was responsible that I had become a monster.

But all that was behind me; I couldn't do anything about it, and continue torturing myself would be useless. I was here on a mission: to find Jessica, and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Not that I was dying to do it, but Pam would punish me if I did not as she ordered. I wasn't scared of her, but I didn't need her to make an example of me before the whole bar.

No need to look out through a window to know Jessica was in the house, probably looking for clues to save her maker.

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled, but I really couldn't blame her for trying. I had my maker with me, so I had no idea what it would feel to be suddenly alone.

"Looking for something?" Jessica turned around quickly, showing her fully extended fangs. "Oh please," I added, with a chuckle, "I'm here to make sure you won't go running for Bill Compton. No need to get pissed with me."

"Get out of my house!"

"Can't," I replied, shrugging. "Pam sent me to watch you, and that's what I'm doing." I sat down in a chair that had survived hurricane Jessica, and stayed there staring at her while she was rummaging everywhere. "You know, you really should feel grateful. You are free! You can do whatever you want, and nobody is going to be mad at you. Live a little!" She looked sideways at me, but didn't utter a word. "Besides, what makes you think you can help Bill by finding a clue? We all know he has turned into a kind of disgusting monster that goes around covered in blood, I certainly wouldn't want to meet him."

"None of your business, Tara, so get out, and if Pam asks, just tell her that you missed me." My response was a mixture of laugher and a snort. "Do you really think that would work?" I rested my legs on Compton's desk, receiving a glare from Jessica, but I didn't even startle. "You believe rummaging through his stuff you'll find something to help him, but it is not true. You know it won't help 'cause he's not the same anymore."

"You don't know him, Tara!"

"He may not be my maker, but he betrayed my best…he betrayed Sookie, and has turned against everything, so don't expect him to miraculously return to what he was." Jessica stopped for a second, like letting my words to sink down on her. "Have fun, you're free now to do whatever you want. What do you say, we go to have a little fun?" I was behind her, whispering in her ear. "We are vampires, we don't obey the rules, not even our makers want us to. We are above all, nothing is impossible, and the night is ours until the sun rises."

"We are vampires, aren't we?" She asked, looking at me over her shoulder. I answered with a single nod, and she smiled slightly. "We can do whatever we want, all we want…"

"That's right. Everything." We looked at each other, smiling in complicity, knowing the night was about to change.

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter, all mistakes are totally mine, hehehehe, but I would love to know your opinions.**

**You know what to do, hit the big button and leave me a review. **

**:D **

**Have a nice day.**


	18. Against Everything To Be Together

**Hi there, there's another update for this fic, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**All mistakes are mine, so don't be so hard on me. :D**

**Have a nice week.**

**:D**

* * *

**Against Everything To Be Together**

* * *

**Nora POV**

Going back to the building that had been the meeting place for the Authority a few months ago, caused me mixed feelings, but it is supposed vampires shouldn't worry about emotions, it's a human weakness, and although I hated to feel that way, I did.

But it was necessary to be there, at least if I wanted to find some clues about Bill. Maybe he was hidden in the same place he had risen up, I didn't know, but it was a possibility.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around quickly only to find Pam, the insufferable progeny of my brother. "Guess I could ask you the same. Eric commanded you to follow me?"

Pam rolled her eyes – something she often did – but she didn't stop looking at me for a second. "No need for Eric to order me, my dear, I do not trust you, so I will follow you all the time." I wanted to argue, and make it clear that I was her superior, but I was in no mood. "You feeling nostalgic?" The sarcasm was not lost on me, but I did not even reply.

"I am on your side now, wouldn't you noticed?" I said no more, but when I was about to get into the building, Pam got in my way. "I do not trust you, Nora. You're not trustworthy, you're a traitor, and you have proved it on several occasions. You might be pretending to be on our side, you're an expert on it, and maybe you convinced Eric and everyone else, but I promise you that I am not stupid." I arched an eyebrow upon hearing the last sentence, but didn't open my mouth. "If you go in there," she added, pointing to the façade in ruins, "I'll go with you."

"You're not dressed properly." I looked up and down at her, examining her attire carefully.

"Don't underestimate me, Nora, I've done worse things." I was sure of it. "Shall we?" I shook my head, but I did. I walked into it first because I knew the building – or rather what was left of it – like the back of my hand.

"Did you really travel so long just watch me?" Everything was dark, but fortunately vampires don't need much light, we can see perfectly in the dark and not trip over. "We're in New Orleans, do you think I wouldn't be able to escape if I really wanted to disappear?"

"Guess none of us is willing to take the risk." Pam's high heels resounded everywhere, betraying our position, if someone was watching us, and making it impossible to go unnoticed.

"You should get rid of those shoes." I said no more, and all I got for an answer was a too loud snort. "Didn't Eric teach you anything? Being a vampire means you're invisible, no one can see you until you want to be seen, but you call attention just by walking."

"Let's focus on what we came to do here. If Bill Compton is here we have to find him." She said, but I stopped and stared at her. "To do what, exactly? In case you didn't realize he has become a very powerful vampire, so he'd be able to kill us with a single blow, so I don't believe chase and capture him is the best idea, don't you think?"

"Eric and Sookie are convinced there's a way to get him back, Jessica thinks too, but she's obsessed with finding some kind of cure or something…but you and I know the truth, Nora. Both of us are aware Compton, or whatever he's now, is a major threat to humans and vampires, or any other species that gets in his way, so if we have the chance to kill him and finish with all this…I will not hesitate. Will you?"

"As I said before, I'm on your side." And we walked around inside until we got to the elevators. There was no electricity, so it was useless to use it.

"I never thought I'd return to this place after I worked so hard to escape. It's crazy." Suddenly we were moving more quickly and quietly, but there was no sign anyone else was there.

"Everything is so broken that we won't find anything." I whispered, looking around. "There's nothing left."

"What do you care?" She snapped, causing me to look at her surprised. "You brought Eric into a trap to be captured by the Authority," that was a big fat lie, but I had no time to argue before she continued talking. "You wanted him to believe in Lilith like you and the rest of the lunatics who died here believed, but you knew he was too strong, so you had to take him down to your will. And then you realized Eric was right about everything, and you rebelled against your own beliefs, Nora, so, do you really miss this place?" She approached me, trying to intimidate me, but she wouldn't get it. "You change your mind too easily, Nora and that's not good when the lives of others depend on you. I will not let you to betray my maker again, understood? Because if you try I'll drive a stake through your heart, making sure my face is the last thing you see before you become a steaming pile of guts and blood."

"Have you finished?" I wasn't going to yield to her threats, I didn't want to betray Eric, but Pam did not seem to understand it. "You think you know Eric better than me, but it's not true."

"I know all about my maker!" The height difference between us was more than evident, but I wasn't scared of her.

"Let's keep looking." I said no more, sighing slightly. "We don't have to get along, so let's do what we came to, and the sooner the better."

"Okay."

Since the sun did not penetrate to this depth, the guards' remains were intact. No ashes, the blood looked fresh although it was already rotten.

"Salome's room was around here," I indicated the hall that it was white once, but it was now covered in dirt and debris, which gave access to the bedrooms of the Authority chancellors. "Eric said Bill drank Lilith's blood before killing Salome, and then he disintegrated in a pool of blood to resurface later." I added without looking at her. "Not a great clue, but he may be returned to the place where it all began."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Eric, marriage means more than marry someone to make sure no one else can hurt that person." I explained calmly, and I surprised myself for feeling so relaxed when talking about this. "I don't want to get married just so you can protect me, that'd be unfair…for both of us. And I'm not saying I want to marry, it was hypothetically." Although the fantasy went on and on in my mind. A beautiful white dress, an engagement ring, Eric and I wearing identical marriage bands…but it was ridiculous 'cause no vampire would marry me, much less in a traditional wedding.

"You were willing to marry Bill Compton."

Talking about my ex-boyfriend in bed, after having enjoyed a sexual marathon, was not exactly what I had in mind, but Eric insisted so much that I finally gave in and answered his questions.

"Would you really want to marry me just so no one else could touch me?" He hadn't stopped stroking my belly since we were lying in bed next to each other, and I'd have been able to stay there forever.

"Also I'd marry you to have you by my side every second." He gifted me a crooked smile, my favourite, and though I fought not to smile, it finally got the better of me. "You, Sookie Stackhouse, are my personal obsession, and I'd be able to kill all vampires in the United States, or the world, to protect you." Okay, that was too much, but I couldn't help feeling flattered. This man, this vampire was willing to give up his own kind for me.

But why?

"Would I wear a white dress and all my friends would be there?" I asked before realizing that I had. I had never considered the possibility of marrying because of my gift, curse, or whatever, it was a lost cause. But now it seemed a ray of hope had formed in the sky, and that scared me even more. "Would it be a normal or a vampire wedding? Because I'm sure many people – human and undead – would oppose for obvious reasons."

"You'd have everything a bride might want on her wedding day, my lover, don't doubt about it." I felt his lips on the side of my neck a second later, kissing, caressing, and making me feel the luckiest woman on earth. "And we'd live together, I would take care of you, although I'll always take care of you, but you'd be the first woman – apart from Pam – living in my house.

"I love you, Eric, but for now I think we're perfectly fine like we are, don't ya think?" He laid his head on my chest, while I stroked his hair. "Don't need a spectacular ring, a white dress, or a big party, because I'm happy with you by my side."

"Always, my lover, always."

I fell asleep thanks to my vampire's caresses, sinking myself into a deep sleep in which Eric, like most of the time, was the absolute protagonist.

I was so refreshed when I woke up, that I didn't even realize it was still night, but Eric wasn't beside me on bed. "Eric?" I got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

"Eric, where are you?"

I finally found him on the balcony, wearing shorts, and enjoying the views. It was like seeing a god, but this god was all mine, and I wasn't willing to share him with anyone.

"What are you doing?" He turned quickly, showing me a wide smile, extending his hand for me to take. "I woke up and you were gone." I pouted, but I didn't hesitate for a second before getting lost in his arms. There we were, like two lovers enjoying the moon and stars, embraced in each other's arms like nothing else in the world mattered.

"What would you say if we could stay here forever?" I tensed slightly, but I relaxed as his hands stroked my bare stomach. "It may be crazy, my lover, but I'm starting to get tired of all the problems that are falling over me. Why can't I take a break?"

"A break?" I asked sceptically. "Would you really willing to give up your bar, Pam, and Nora?" I pronounced this last part trying to hide the disgust in my voice, and praying Eric hadn't noticed. Although he'd have to be blind not to see that Nora and I never got along. We were enemies from the first night when we were captured by the Authority, all thanks to her, of course.

"What are you thinking, my lover?" I shook my head, forgetting about it, but I was sure Eric would continue insisting. "If it's about Nora, I assure you that I won't allow her to disrespect you."

"I don't care about her at all, Eric. You should already know that." I replied coldly, receiving only a chuckle from Eric. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about than your little sister."

"Are you jealous, my lover?" As I turned to see that stupid smirk on his face, I wanted to slap it off his face, but I refrained myself.

"Jealous?" I asked, chuckling, although there was no trace of humor in my voice. "Please, why should I be jealous of her?" I wanted to avoid pronouncing her name. It was like having a lump in my throat, so I'd rather prefer to ignore her completely. "Besides, I have a reason to be?" The response was resounding, like the passionate kiss he gave me.

"Is this enough?" I couldn't breathe, while he was perfectly. "I really hope you never doubt again about my feelings for you, Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Y'know, it doesn't take a telepath to know you're worried." It had been a week since we arrived in Hawaii, and although neither of them said a word about returning to Louisiana, I knew Sookie missed being home. "Something wrong, Eric?"

Nora and I had talked, and I knew she was hiding something from me, but I never imagined it'd be so serious. I was in a difficult situation, with a secret too important not to share with Sookie. But I knew her well, and I was sure she'd react in an exaggerated manner, or blame me for it, both options were valid.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

I was lying on a hammock on the balcony, with Sookie over me and stroking my chest while I did the same with her hair. I hated breaking the magic of the moment, but Sookie needed to know the truth.

"First of all I want you to know that I haven't tried to hide anything, in fact, I've known for a short time, but I didn't want to ruin our time together. After all we've been through, I think we deserved a break." Sookie looked at me expectantly, but there was suspicion in her eyes.

"Eric, you're really scaring me now. What's up?"

"Do you know Warlow's name?" She looked confused, not understanding what I was talking about.

"No, who is Warlow?"

This would have been much easier if Claudine, or any of the fairies with whom she was related, had bothered to tell her the truth. But, did they? No, of course not. They preferred to keep the secret, and I took care of the dirty work, instead of telling her that someone in her family had made a deal, handing Sookie as a gift.

"Eric, who is Warlow?"

"What?" She caught me by surprise, but Sookie looked more surprised than me. "Okay, this is turning pretty weird. Eric, what's going on? If it's something important, you have to tell me, okay?" Her hands were on either side of my face, forcing me to look at her. "Eric, who is Warlow? And why you look so worried?"

"I don't want you to do anything reckless." A snort, that's what I received for a response. "Sookie, I'm serious. It's important you understand what we're facing, but you can't jump to it because you'll end up falling."

"Just tell me." She muttered annoyed.

"A family ancestor of you made a deal." I started, waiting for her to react, but she just stared at me. "I don't all the details, but I do know that he promised to deliver to Warlow the first woman with fairy blood in the family." Her frown left no room for doubt; Sookie began understanding what was happening. "It's a contract, Sookie, or at least I think, but this doesn't change anything, you hear me? You and me against everything, and I won't let Warlow or any other to put hands on you."

"A contract?" Her voice was so weak that it hardly seemed a whisper. "What kind of person does something like this to a family member?" The tears ran freely down her cheeks, but I wiped them away. "We will gather all the information possible when we return, I promise you, but I need you to calm down, okay?"

"How do you expect me to calm down, Eric?!" She got out of the hammock, pacing back and forth the balcony, while I sat there watching her. "I was sold! God, when I thought we didn't have enough problems, I have to face this… Damn! I don't even know what this Warlow guy is, but I don't care. I just want this to end. I want all this to end, Eric!" She leaned down with both hands on the balcony railing, staring into nothing, and completely still. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She whispered.

"You had been through so much that I didn't want to add more pressure," I said, rising and staying at her side. "But I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Nora and I talked and it was then that I understood. She knows him, I don't know why, but she knows him and knows more about him than anyone else."

"And, do you think she'll tell you the truth?" I understood Sookie scepticism towards Nora, but my sister might not hide it from me. "No offense, but she's not exactly trustworthy, Eric. She betrayed you, and we all almost die in the Authority."

"Nora has changed," and I saw her rolling her eyes, "but you're right." I added. "I won't take my eyes off her, Sookie, but we have other things to take care of, don't you think?"

"You should kill me now, and save all the trouble I'm causing you." She said suddenly, making me to glare at her. "I'm serious," she added, when she looked into my eyes. "Look at all the problems I've got you into, from the beginning it's been as if I couldn't find another way to solve them that it wasn't going to you. You saved me so many times that I've lost count, Eric, but I'm beginning to think that it doesn't make sense. There will always be something out there chasing me, turning me into a target, and it's not fair to you that you have to come to my rescue every single time." I was refraining to not say what I really thought of her monologue. "I bet you've never met anyone so prone to bad luck like me. I'm like a magnet, I attract problems even if they're a million miles away, but the worst is that I finish involving people I care about, and that's what hurts me most, Eric." She looked me straight in the eye, probably seeing the anger in them, but she smiled weakly. "I thought I'd be happy with Bill after all people around me rejected me, and I convinced myself, even accepting that I'd be alone forever. But he came and changed my whole world. I fell in love for him, Eric, madly, and I was able to accept anything. But then you showed up and everything was so different… Things have changed so much in the last few years that I can barely remember how it all began. What would have become my life not being involved with a vampire?"

"I can't answer that, Sookie."

"Don't pretend you do," she chuckled. "But I've often asked that question."

"Did you get an answer?"

"No. Never."

Explaining Sookie what was happening with Warlow was easier than I expected, but I was afraid she changed her mind when we returned to Louisiana. I knew she was able to look for clues on her own, and take a path to her own destruction.

I obviously would have to watch her closely to make sure she didn't do anything reckless.

"I'm tired, how is it possible?" She wiped the dry tears from her cheeks, laughing afterwards. "I do nothing all day, and yet I'm exhausted. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Let's go to bed, Sookie."

"Fighting against everything to be together." I heard her murmur.

"What?"

"It's a good motto, don't ya think?" She took my hand, walking into the room. "Fighting against everything to be together. I think it's a phrase that define us perfectly."

"There is not a phrase can define us, my lover."

* * *

**Jessica POV**

Hearing the moans – both for pain and pleasure – with the fangs still sunk into my victim's skin was like fucking. I might be able to drink up every drop, but I stopped before killing the fangbanger.

"Fuck, forgot how good it feels to drink until you feel the heart beating slower and slower." Tara and I had come out to have fun, and after feeding from six fangbangers, we still wanted more.

"So why didn't you do it before?" Tara did not understand Bill taught me to feed on Tru Blood like it was the only thing for a vampire, but drinking human blood was much better. There was no comparison, and feeling what my victim was feeling was like getting a power that nothing else could provide me.

"Bill." I replied, shrugging. "He was convinced that drinking human blood showed humans that we were just bloodthirsty monsters, but I never believed it completely." I turned around to face the fangbanger, locking his eyes on mine. "We've had a good time, haven't we?" I smiled, and so did he, nodding slowly. "You'll leave now and not remember me. You won't remember what happened, but you will know that it was a fun night, okay?" Another nod, and a second later he went down the alley.

"Y'know, make them forget what happened isn't fun, don't ya think?" I never questioned it, but we were supposed to do it, right? "We have the power to do as we want…"

"We have to follow the rules," I said, cutting her off, "or at least that's what the politicians who represent us say. We must show ourselves as peaceful members of the community, not as bloodthirsty monsters."

"That's bullshit!" Snapped Tara, laughing and lighting up a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

She shrugged, and after the first puff, she replied. "You think it's gonna kill me? Besides, I don't think my maker's gonna forbid me, don't ya think?" I knew what she was trying. "Hey, I know you don't wanna hear it, but…"

"If you're going to talk about Bill…you better not." I replied, dropping my head and looking down. "I know things have changed, and they're probably going to get worse, but it's just…"

"What?" She offered me a cigarette, but I refused.

I was shaking my head, as if trying to think clearly, but it wasn't really working. "I don't know what to think." I said no more. "Guess a vampire should do everything possible for a maker, or at least that's how I feel," I added, looking into her eyes. "But after the way Bill treated me, he even locked me in a cell 'cause I refused to follow his stupid beliefs, makes me think that I won't be able to save him, not because I don't want, but I feel there's a big wall that prevents me to reach him."

"Bill Compton has become a murderer, not only for humans, Jessica, vampires too. He's turned himself against his own race, he thinks he's a god, and won't hesitate to kill you if you are an obstacle." Her honesty was brutal, but what if she was right? "If you wanna my opinion, think you should forget Compton and move forward. We all should, at least until he becomes crazier than he already is, and kills us."

"Do you think that will happen?"

She shrugged again, releasing the smoke from between her lips. "I dunno a fucking shit, Jessica. I don't finish believing I'm a vampire, but I do know one thing: the survival instinct always prevails."

She left, leaving me alone with my own thoughts, but she didn't went far 'cause I heard a fangbangers whispering between moans, saying that she felt lucky because a vamp had chosen her.

"Hey Tara," she looked at me expectantly, with fangs covered in blood. "I wanna dance." I added grinning, and she did the same.

"And what about Bill?" She asked, wiping blood from around her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Fuck Bill."


End file.
